Orgulho e Preconceito
by Fabi Abrams
Summary: Uma adaptação do famoso romance de Jane Austen, que também já virou filme, conta a história de Kate Bennet e Jack Darcy. O amor poderá vencer as barreiras da classe social? Jate.
1. Capítulo 1

É uma verdade universalmente conhecida que um homem solteiro, possuidor de uma boa fortuna, deve estar necessitado de esposa.

Independente da opinião do rapaz em questão, assim que Charlie Bingley alugou Netherfield Park, todas as famílias da região logo o consideraram propriedade legítima de uma de suas filhas, e era exatamente isso que Mrs. Bennet tentava transmitir ao marido em vão.

- Caro Mr. Bennet, já sabe que Netherfield Park foi alugado afinal? ao que o marido respondeu que não sabia.

- Mrs. Long acaba de sair e me contar tudo...não deseja saber que é o locatário? Impacientou-se a mulher.

- Mas é você que quer me dizer!

- Pois Netherfield foi alugado por um rapaz muito distinto, vindo de Londres, com grande fortuna. Ficou encantado e imediatamente a alugou, mandando alguns criados já na próxima semana.

- Como se chama ele?

- Charlie Bingley.

- É casado ou solteiro?

- Oh, solteiro...e muito rico! Ótimo para nossas meninas!

- Mas como isso iria afetá-las?

- Mas como pode ser tão enfadonho meu caro Mr. Bennet? Gostaria de casar uma delas!

- Mas será que é isto que o rapaz tenciona fazer vindo morar aqui?

- Mas quem quer saber das intenções dele? É mais provável que acabe por se apaixonar por uma delas. Mas para isso, assim que ele chegar, deve ir visitá-lo!

- Não vejo motivo. Você pode mandá-las sozinhas.

- Mas isso é impossível! Não poderemos ir sem você ter ido antes. E os Lucas pretendem ir logo visitá-lo, já que também pretendem casar uma das filhas em breve.

- Isso é parte do seu excesso de escrúpulos. Mandarei por elas algumas linhas, autorizando Mr. Bingley a cortejar qualquer uma das cinco, e acrescentarei um elogio a minha pequena Kate.

- Kate não é melhor do que as outras. Não tem a metade da beleza de Jane nem o bom humor de Claire. Não sei porque manifesta sempre esta preferência por ela.

- Nenhuma delas é realmente especial, são tão tolas como todas as moças. Mas Kate é mais viva que as irmãs.

- Como pode falar mal de seus próprios filhos? Isso me aborrece, você não tem pena dos meus nervos.

- Esta enganada. Convivo há tantos anos com eles, que os respeito bastante.

- Você não sabe como sofro!

- Espero que viva bastante para ver muitos rapazes com quatro mil libras ao ano instalarem-se na vizinhança.

- Pouco adianta virem todos, se o senhor recusa-se a visitá-los!

- Garanto que assim que chegarem, irei visitá-los um a um.

Ao fim do diálogo, acompanhado vivamente pelas filhas escondidas atrás da porta da biblioteca, podia-se perceber claramente o caráter do casal: Mr. Bennet era reservado, tinha um estranho senso de humor e era bastante caprichoso. Já Mrs. Bennet mostrava sua inteligência limitada, um gênio instável, e como única preocupação casar as cinco filhas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Mr. Bennet foi um dos primeiro a visitar Charlie Bingley, embora não revelasse a sua esposa até o último instante o que tinha feito. Ao invés disso, resolveu fazê-lo de forma indireta, vendo sua segunda filha reformando um chapéu.

- Espero que Mr. Bingley goste do chapéu, Kate.

- É impossível sabermos sua preferência, já que não podemos visitá-lo. retrucou Mrs. Bennet.

- Mas mamã, você se esquece que o encontraremos em reuniões sociais, e Mrs. Long prometeu que nos apresentaria a ele. respondeu Katherine.

- Não acredito que ela faça tal coisa, tendo duas sobrinhas e sendo uma mulher egoísta. Não tenho boa opinião sobre ela.

- Nem eu – Mr. Bennet disse, enigmático. – Ainda bem que não precisará dela.

Mas a mãe nem respondeu, logo encontrando o que fazer ao ralhar com uma das filhas:

- Não tussa assim Lizzy...está estraçalhando meus pobres nervos!

- Lizzy não sabe o momento oportuno de tossir. disse o pai.

- Não tusso por distração. – Reclamou Lizzy, e virando para a irmã perguntou – Quando será nosso próximo baile Kate?

- Daqui a 15 dias.

- Oh, daqui a 15 dias. – Impacientou-se a mãe. – Mrs. Long só volta na véspera desse dia e não terá como nos apresentar Mr. Bingley porque ela mesma não o terá conhecido ainda!

- Mas você então poderá apresentar Mr. Bingley a ela, minha cara mais uma vez Mr. Bennet se manifestou.

- Impossível Mr. Bennet, se eu não tenho relações com o rapaz.

- Realmente, 15 dias é muito pouco para conhecer um homem, e neste ponto respeito sua discrição Mrs. Bennet. Afinal, Mrs. Long e suas sobrinhas também devem ter sua oportunidade, e eu mesmo me encarregarei das apresentações.

- Tolice!

- E agora qual o significado disso? Não se importa com as formas de apresentação e a importância que lhes damos? Não concordo com você. Mary, você que é tão ajuizada, o que acha disso?

Mary quis fazer uma observação neste sentido, mas não conseguiu.

- Enquanto Mary pensa, voltemos a Mr. Bingley. disse Mr. Bennet, ao que Mrs. Bennet respondeu:

- Estou enjoada de Mr. Bingley!

- Mas é uma pena saber disto. Se tivesse sabido antes, me pouparia o trabalho de visitá-lo, mas agora o mal está feito e não podemos cortar relações.

O ar estupefato das cinco filhas não foi páreo para o de Mrs. Bennet, e era isso mesmo que o marido pretendia causar revelando astuciosamente sua visita a Charlie Bingley de maneira tão enviesada. Passado o primeiro momento de alegria, Mrs. Bennet declarou que era muita bondade de Mr. Bennet ter feito aquilo, que era o que ela estava esperando, e que seu amor por suas filhas o acabaria convencendo da importância da visita e como ele as havia tão espirituosamente enganado até o fim!

Mr. Bennet, cansado das manifestações da esposa, apenas disse, ao sair:

- Agora, Lizzy, pode tossir a vontade.

Mrs. Bennet voltou à carga assim que Mr. Bennet fechou a porta do aposento:

- Que ótimo pai vocês têm meninas! Nunca poderemos retribuir sua bondade a altura que ela merece, já que na nossa idade não é agradável travar novas relações, mas por vocês faríamos todos os sacrifícios. Claire, ouso dizer que Mr. Bingley dançará com você no próximo baile, embora seja a mais nova de todas.

- Oh, não tenho medo. Posso ser a mais nova, mas sou também a mais alta! Disse Claire com orgulho.

O resto da noite passou-se em conjecturas de quando Mr. Bingley viria retribuir a visita e quando poderiam convidá-lo para jantar.


	3. Capítulo 3

Mr. Bennet não teve sossego, já que tanto sua mulher quanto suas filhas desejavam saber como era Mr. Bingley. Atacaram-no de várias maneiras, desde perguntas diretas até hipóteses mirabolantes, as quais Mr. Bennet respondia com frases evasivas e longos silêncios. A curiosidade delas foi um pouco saciada pela amiga e vizinha Lady Lucas. Seu marido, Sir William Lucas, tinha achado Bingley elegante, bem educado e extremamente agradável. Foram informadas também de que Charles Bingley deveria comparecer ao baile próximo acompanhado de vários amigos. Todas ficaram felicíssimas, já que gostar de dança era o primeiro passo para se apaixonar, e Mrs. Bennet logo se viu fazendo planos para quando uma de suas meninas estivesse instalada em Netherfield Park.

Mr. Bingley retribuiu a visita de Mr. Bennet alguns dias depois, mas ficou apenas 10 minutos e não pode ver nenhuma das moças, cuja fama de beleza já chegara aos seus ouvidos. Logo depois, Mrs. Bennet mandou a ele um convite para jantar, esmerando-se na preparação do cardápio. Os planos das senhoritas Bennet e de sua mãe, no entanto, foram frustrados pela súbita partida de Charlie para Londres, onde fora buscar os amigos e parentes que passariam o verão com ele em Netherfield.

No dia do baile, estavam todas em um estado de ansiedade como há muito não se via em casa. Ao chegarem no salão de baile, dispersaram-se: Lizzy e Claire logo arrumaram pares para a dança, Mr. e Mrs. Bennet conversavam com os conhecidos, tendo a seu lado Mary, que detestava esse tipo de reunião e só obrigada comparecia aos bailes, preferindo muito mais gastar seu tempo com o estudo do piano e a leitura, e que mal abria a boca, enquanto Jane e Kate conversavam com Charlote Lucas, filha de Sir William e Lady Lucas, e que também era a amiga mais intima de Kate.

O baile estava muito animado, e a parte reservada a dança estava lotada de casais, quando as portas se abriram deixando passar o convidado especial da noite, Mr. Bingley, que vinha acompanhado da irmã, Miss Juliet Bingley e um rapaz desconhecido. De repente, todos os olhos se voltaram para a entrada, e a sala ficou num suspenso, o silêncio se prolongando durante vários minutos.

Os presentes examinaram rapidamente os três chegando a seguinte conclusão: Mr. Bingley, além de simpático tinha amistosos olhos azuis, estatura mediana e exalava uma aura de educação, bondade e afabilidade. Sua irmã, Juliet, tinha os mesmos olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, vestia-se segundo a última moda da Capital e tinha um ar distante, mas distinto. Mas quem impressionou mesmo os presentes foi o amigo de Mr. Bingley. Enquanto atravessavam o salão, todos puderam notar que suas maneiras eram nobres, que ele era dotado de enigmáticos olhos que oscilavam entre o verde-escuro e o castanho, que seu porte era realçado pela alta estatura, e era bem formado de corpo, além de um rosto dotado de traços marcantes e regulares. Os homens foram de opinião de que ele era uma bela figura de homem. As mulheres logo declararam que ele era muito mais elegante do que Mr. Bingley.

Kate, Charlote e Jane estavam de frente para o corredor, sem ninguém a sua frente que as impedisse de olhar e avaliar os recém-chegados. Embora todos se abaixassem para a reverência costumeira, Kate não se furtou a encarar o amigo de Mr. Bingley rapidamente, mas o rapaz mal a olhou e desviou o olhar. Kate logo achou que ele não devia ser muito sociável, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido por Charlote:

- Oh, Kate, vejo que simpatizou com Mr. Jack Darcy!

- Não podia ter se enganado mais quanto a isso, minha amiga. Na verdade o achei um tanto arrogante. rebateu Kate, olhando para ela com surpresa.

- Talvez, mas ele tem motivos para isso. Tem um rendimento de 10 mil libras ao ano, o dobro de Mr. Bingley, uma descendência nobre, e é dono de metade do Derbyshire!

- Deve ser da metade ruim do Derbyshire. Kate riu.

- Sendo boa ou ruim, ele pode ser tão arrogante quanto quiser, seus rendimentos o permitem. Charlote retrucou.

Logo a noticia de sua fortuna se espalhou, o que impressionou ainda mais os presentes. Ao passo que Mr. Bingley logo estava dançando e conversando com todos na sala, Mr. Darcy manteve um ar de resoluta superioridade, negando-se a manter conversação com qualquer pessoa que não fosse Miss Juliet, e não convidando nenhuma moça para dançar, mesmo que muitas delas permanecessem sentadas durante mais de uma dança. Logo as pessoas se cansaram de sua atitude e o acharam orgulhoso e odioso.

Durante um intervalo da dança, Charlie veio animar o amigo a imitá-lo, declarando que nunca havia estado num lugar com tantas moças bonitas:

- Vamos Darcy, não fique ai sozinho.

- Por nada deste mundo. Detesto dançar com um par que não conheço intimamente e sua irmã está ocupada. Para mim seria um sacrifício dançar com qualquer outra moça desta sala.

- Mas há nesta sala moças tão interessantes...e muito belas também!

- Meu amigo, você está dançando com a moça mais bonita desta sala. Darcy respondeu, olhando para Jane Bennet.

- Oh, ela é a moça mais linda que já vi, mas sua irmã também é muito bonita. Venha, vou pedir que meu par a apresente a você.

- Qual delas? A morena de cabelos cacheados? É tolerável, mas não bela a ponto de me fazer dançar. Não sou capaz de dançar com moças desprezadas por outros homens. Volte para o seu par e deleite-se com seus sorrisos, está perdendo seu tempo comigo.

Bingley acatou o conselho, voltando a conversa com Miss Jane. O que eles não sabiam é que Charlote e Kate, sentadas embaixo das escadarias do salão, por acaso tinham escutado toda sua conversa. Charlote ficou escandalizada com as palavras de Mr. Darcy, mas Kate não ligou. Seus sentimentos por Mr. Darcy estavam consolidados e ela encarou a conversa com bom humor, contando-a depois as amigas com muita graça.

Depois de algumas danças seguidas, os músicos depuseram seus instrumentos para poderem descansar, o que cedeu espaço a conversação entre os convidados. Jane e Bingley estavam próximos e conversavam animadamente, sendo observados por Kate, que estava adorando a atenção que o rapaz dispensava a sua irmã. Calado, Mr. Darcy mantinha-se perto do casal. Jane queria saber dos gostos de Mr. Bingley:

- Mr. Bingley, costuma ler?

Mas Bingley, embevecido pela beleza de Jane, mal podia responder:

-Oh não! Quer dizer, sim.

Jane interrompeu:

- Soube que a biblioteca de Netherfield é esplêndida.

- Há, sim, mas eu não faço jus a ela. Não li quase nada desde que cheguei. Quer dizer, eu sei ler, mas prefiro muito mais caminhar pelo campo.

Os três riram, e Jane concordou que em certos dias ler era enfadonho, e também preferia uma boa caminhada. Logo Mrs. Bennet juntou-se ao grupo com entusiasmo:

- Mr. Bingley, o que está achando do lugar?

- Oh, é lindo, e também as moças são muito interessantes. Bingley sorria ao responder, lançando um rápido olhar a Jane, que desviou o olhar para o chão, tímida.

- Vejo que já conheceu Miss Lucas. Uma moça muito boa, mas não muito bonita, é claro. Será difícil para ela arrumar um bom marido, na idade em que está!

Kate, alarmada com as palavras da mãe sobre a amiga, censurou-a:

- Mamã! Por favor!

- Oh, Katherine, temos que ser realistas. A beleza é um fator que conta muito. Olhe para a minha Jane...não é bonita Mr. Bingley?

- Belíssima, realmente. Bingley respondeu, acanhado.

- Eu me lembro de quando Jane tinha 15 anos, e um rapaz muito distinto ficou bastante interessado nela. Ele escreveu uns belos versos, até achei que ele a pediria...

Kate a interrompeu, rápida:

- E este foi o fim da história. Gostaria de saber quem convencionou que a poesia é o alimento do amor.

Mr. Darcy olhou-a com certa surpresa e perguntou:

- Não acha que a poesia seja o alimento do amor Miss Bennet?

- Do amor forte e profundo, sim. Mas se for uma atração superficial, basta um pequeno soneto para matá-lo de inanição.

- Fiquei curioso agora, Miss Bennet. O que, na opinião da senhorita, é o alimento do amor?

Kate encarou-o sem pestanejar e respondeu:

- Sem dúvida nenhuma Mr. Darcy, a dança. Mesmo que seu par seja apenas tolerável!

Ninguém ficou mais atônito que Mr. Darcy com a resposta. Com uma reverência, ela deu as costas ao grupo e saiu com um sorriso no rosto, decidida a não estragar a sua noite por causa de um esnobe como Mr. Darcy.


	4. Capítulo 4

A noite revelou-se proveitosa para toda a família, de maneira geral. Jane tinha dançado duas vezes com Mr. Bingley, além de ter sido bastante elogiada por Juliet, Kate tinha ficado feliz pela irmã, Mary teve oportunidade de mostrar seus dotes no piano, e as caçulas Lizzy e Claire não ficaram sem par, a única coisa que realmente importava para elas quando se tratava de um baile. Para completar, ficaram sabendo que um destacamento do Regimento de Milícia ficaria acampado em Meryton durante o verão, o que se mostrava altamente oportuno, já que Meryton ficava a apenas uma milha de distância de Longbourn, a aldeia onde morava a família Bennet, além de uma tia das meninas morar na cidade.

Jane, que tinha se mostrado tímida durante o baile, apesar de conversar e rir com Mr. Bingley, abriu-se com Kate quando se preparavam para dormir.

- Mr. Bingley é tudo que um rapaz deve ser: educado, agradável, animado, ajuizado.

- Também é bonito! E convenientemente rico! Riu Kate.

- Kate, não diga isso! Sabe que eu nunca me casaria por dinheiro.

As duas riram, enfiando-se embaixo das cobertas, mas não pararam de conversar:

- Não esperava que ele me tirasse uma segunda vez para dançar. Fiquei surpresa. Jane continuou.

- Pois eu tinha certeza que ele te tiraria para dançar ainda mais vezes, se fosse possível. E enquanto dançava ou conversava com outras pessoas, não tirava os olhos de você! Ele é bastante agradável, e você está autorizada a gostar dele. Você já gostou de pessoas mais estúpidas. Kate completou.

-Kate! Não gosto de julgar ninguém apressadamente, mas sempre digo o que penso.

- Isso é o que me espanta. Você não consegue pensar mal de quem quer que seja, e não é afetação, é um traço de sua personalidade.

- Mas Kate, e o amigo dele...como pode suportar?

- Mr. Darcy. Nunca mais nos falaremos e tudo será esquecido. Falemos de Mr. Bingley, que é um assunto mais agradável.

Tudo isso foi dito num tom de brincadeira por Kate, mas no fundo era o que ela mais desejava: esquecer Mr. Jack Darcy de uma vez.

No dia seguinte, o assunto reinante a mesa do café foram os acontecimentos do baile. Mrs. Bennet não cabia em si:

- Oh, que noite agradável. E minha Jane foi o sucesso do baile, já que Mr. Bingley dançou com ela duas vezes!!

- Estávamos todos lá, minha cara esposa. Mr. Bennet não estava de bom humor.

- Mr. Bingley dança tão bem. Até com Charlote Lucas ele dançou, pobre moça. E também com Miss King, outra coitada. Mas com Jane, que belo casal ele formou!

- Se Mr. Bingley tivesse pena de mim, teria torcido o tornozelo na primeira dança! Mr. Bennet retrucou entre dentes.

- E Mr. Darcy! Há, Mr.Bennet, devia ter dado a ele uma de suas respostas. Que homem odioso!

As divagações de Mrs. Bennet foram interrompidas com a chegada de Lady Lucas e Charlote, que vinham para tecerem seus comentários sobre o baile, e Mrs. Bennet não perdeu tempo em dizer:

- Então Charlote, parece que você começou bem à noite. Foi a primeira a dançar com Mr. Bingley!

- Sim, mas parece que ele gostou mais do segundo par. Charlote respondeu.

- Há, refere-se a ele ter dançado com Jane duas vezes? Isso demonstra que ele deve tê-la achado interessante, eu suponho, e deve ser o caso. Ouvi algo a respeito disso...algo a ver com Mr. Robinson.

Lady Lucas interveio:

- Eu não contei a você? Achei que tinha contado. Foi algo que ouvi entre Mr. Robinson e Mr. Bingley. Mr. Robinson perguntou o que Mr. Bingley estava achando do baile de Meryton, se não havia grande número de mulheres bonitas na sala e qual ele achava mais bonita, ao que Mr. Bingley respondeu prontamente "Sem dúvida, a mais velha das senhoritas Bennet. Não se pode duvidar disso."

- Uma resposta pronta dessa, faz pensar, mas sabemos que isso pode dar em nada. Mr. Bennet retrucou, mal disfarçando o entusiasmo por ouvir pela décima vez a descrição da conversa.

Charlote mudou de assunto dirigindo-se a Katherine:

- Nós não ouvimos nada agradável, não é Kate? Ser julgada "tolerável" por Mr. Darcy.

- Oh, não relembre a Kate este episódio. Ele é tão desagradável que seria terrível ser cortejada por ele. Mrs. Long me disse que ele ficou meia hora sentado a seu lado sem dizer uma só palavra!

Jane interveio:

- Mas mamã, ai deve ter algum engano, pois eu vi Mr. Darcy conversando com Mrs. Long.

- Bom, Mrs. Long finalmente perguntou a ele se ele gostava de Netherfield e ele foi obrigado a responder. Decerto ele soube que Mrs. Long não tem carruagem, tendo que ir ao baile de carro alugado, e como é orgulhoso...além do mais, Mrs. Long disse que ele pareceu ficar terrivelmente aborrecido por terem-no obrigado a falar.

- Miss Bingley disse que ele é calado com estranhos, mas na companhia de amigos é extremamente agradável. Jane tentava suavizar as palavras da mãe.

- Não me importa que ele não tenha conversado com Mrs. Long, eu gostaria que ele tivesse dançado com Kate! Charlote estava indignada com o tratamento recebido pela amiga.

- Eu me recusaria a dançar com ele se fosse você, Kate. Mrs. Bennet era irredutível.

- Eu lhe prometo que não dançarei mamã. Kate retrucou, divertida.

- Na verdade, ele tem razão em ser orgulhoso, se posso dizer assim. Com seus rendimentos e sua família...Charlote expressava novamente o que já tinha dito a Kate.

- Eu o entendo, e até perdoaria seu orgulho, se ele não tivesse tão profundamente ferido o meu. Kate disse.

E continuaram com essas reflexões até que cada detalhe do baile tivesse sido analisado, discutido e posto em seu devido lugar.

Em Netherfield Park o baile também foi bastante comentado. E apesar de considerar que Jane Bennet era bastante bonita, mas sorria demais, Juliet não encontrou empecilho em travar relações mais intimas com ela e com Kate. O resto da família foi taxado de vulgar e excluído de qualquer tentativa de uma relação próxima. Animado com os elogios tecidos a Miss Jane pela irmã, Charlie sentiu-se autorizado a pensar nela da maneira que quisesse, o que fez de bom grado.

A diferença de gênio entre Mr. Bingley e Mr. Darcy tornou-se ainda mais evidente quando teceram suas considerações sobre o baile em questão. Enquanto Mr. Bingley declarava nunca em sua vida ter conhecido pessoas tão agradáveis e moças tão bonitas, Mr. Darcy achou tudo enfadonho, as pessoas desinteressantes e ruidosas e as moças tolas e deselegantes.


	5. Capítulo 5

Na semana seguinte, as senhoritas Bennet, acompanhadas da mãe, fizeram uma breve visita a Netherfield Park, mas contentaram-se com Juliet, já que Bingley e Darcy estavam fora. Em alguns dias, Miss Juliet retribuiu a visita de forma rápida, negando-se a tomar chá e só conversando com Jane. O comportamento da moça só confirmou as suspeitas de Kate sobre ela: ao contrário do irmão que era só amabilidade, Juliet mostrava-se cortês com quem lhe convinha, era muito convencida de sua própria importância e sua educação não era nem de longe comparável a do irmão.

Após as visitas de praxe, Mrs. Bennet aguardava ansiosamente o dia em que seriam novamente convidadas a ir a Netherfield. Esse dia finalmente chegou, duas semanas após a visita de Juliet, mas não foi exatamente como a mãe das meninas esperava. Estando todos sentados à mesa do café, uma das empregadas se aproximou:

- Uma carta para Miss Jane.

Mrs. Bennet animou-se:

- É de Netherfield Jane?

Jane reconheceu a caligrafia delicada de Miss Juliet e confirmou para a mãe que a carta era de Netherfield. Mrs. Bennet então exigiu que Jane lesse a carta em voz alta, o que Jane fez sem demora. A carta dizia o seguinte:

"_Netherfield Park, 09 da manhã._

_Minha cara amiga Jane! _

_Está tudo bem contigo? Espero que sim, por que as coisas aqui vão de mal a pior! As moças estão entediadas, pois nada mais a para conversar...e os rapazes só falam de caças e cavalos._

_Tenho certeza de que é uma boa amiga e virá jantar conosco, para que não nos matemos de tédio, já que meu irmão e Mr. Darcy estarão jantando na cidade, com alguns oficiais._

_Aguardo-a com ansiedade, sua muito amiga_

_Juliet Bingley."_

As reações foram as mais diversas, da tristeza de Mrs. Bennet por saber que Bingley não estaria na casa à euforia causada pela palavra "oficiais" nos ouvidos de Lizzy e Claire, que ainda não tinham visto o regimento por causa do tempo chuvoso.

- Ele não vai estar hein? Mrs. Bennet tomou a carta de Jane, relendo-a.

- Posso usar o cavalo, mamã? É longe para ir a pé! Jane estava ansiosa.

- Mas isso não pode ser, jantar com os oficiais...Mrs. Bennet mal ouvia a filha.

- Mamã, o cavalo para Jane, ou a carruagem! Kate tentava chamar a atenção da mãe.

- Jane vá a pé! Mrs. Bennet declarou, resoluta.

- A pé! Kate não acreditava.

- Sim, a pé, porque Mr. Bennet vai precisar dos cavalos hoje não é?

Mr. Bennet queria ver o que sua mulher estava tramando, então respondeu:

- Sim, os cavalos serão usados.

Mrs. Bennet triunfante ouviu o ribombar de um trovão e sorriu, vendo as filhas mais velhas saírem para o quarto. Jane arrumou-se depressa e saiu acompanhada de Kate, que ia dar uma volta nos arredores acompanhada de um livro novo. Mas o passeio dela não durou muito, já que a chuva que se anunciava há algum tempo desabou, torrencial. Kate correu para casa, e ao entrar encontrou a mãe olhando pela janela, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Minha idéia foi ótima! Com esta chuva, ela terá que passar a noite lá.

- Seus artifícios de casamenteira me assustam, cara esposa. Mr. Bennet também olhava a chuva pela janela.

- Mamã, não quer os créditos pela chuva também? Kate enxugava o cabelo parada a porta.

Mas nenhum deles imaginou que o simples artifício de mandar Jane a pé a Netherfield Park, para que ela pudesse passar a noite e ver Mr. Bingley pela manhã pudesse resultar em uma doença para Jane. Assim que a família começou seus afazeres, Kate recebeu uma carta de Netherfield, escrita pela irmã, em que Jane declarava que _"tinha chegado à casa ensopada, e mal entrou pela porta teve que ser amparada até o quarto, tossindo e espirrando sem parar, mas apesar da garganta inflamada e da dor de cabeça estava bem, mas seus amigos não a deixariam sair da cama tão cedo."_

Kate leu a carta para a mãe e a irmãs, que tingiam fitas na cozinha, e Mrs. Bennet respondeu:

- O importante é que ela fique lá, perto de Mr. Bingley, meu plano deu certo.

- Mamã, que absurdo! Kate olhava a mãe, incrédula.

Mr. Bennet, que ouviu a carta ser lida por Kate, concluiu:

- Minha cara esposa ficará muito feliz quando Jane morrer, por saber que foi por estar atrás de Mr. Bingley.

- Bobagem, Mr. Bennet! Ninguém morre por um resfriado.

Kate, que conhecia a irmã melhor do que ninguém, percebeu nas entrelinhas que Jane estava se sentindo sozinha, e resolveu não perder tempo. Levantando-se da escada onde estava sentada, declarou:

- Vou até lá ver Jane. E saiu, seguida por Lizzy e Claire, que aproveitaram para ir a Meryton, visitar a tia e tentar conhecer alguns oficiais. Andaram juntas por uma milha, e Kate percorreu o resto do caminho sozinha. Ao chegar em Netherfield, seu cabelo estava solto, seu vestido estava com a barra suja de lama e as faces coradas pelo exercício. Foi introduzida na sala de café por um empregado empoado, de peruca branca e casaca.

- Miss Katherine Bennet.

Esperando encontrar Mr. Bingley ou Juliet, Kate se surpreendeu ao ver Mr. Darcy levantar-se da mesa. Com uma ligeira reverência, dirigiu-se a Juliet, que sentada à mesa, mal escondeu o espanto por vê-la surgir daquela maneira e com aqueles trajes.

- Bom dia, Miss Bingley. Mr. Darcy.

- Você veio a pé pelo campo, Miss Bennet? Juliet perguntou.

- Sim...é um ótimo exercício. Kate sorriu, deliciada por escandalizar Juliet. Onde está minha irmã?

- Lá em cima, no quarto. Mr. Darcy respondeu.

- Obrigada. Kate fez uma reverência e saiu.

Miss Juliet mal se conteve, nos comentários:

- Uma imagem positivamente medieval, eu diria. Quem imaginaria andar pelos campos a pé por causa de uma irmã doente? Juliet sorriu, esperando ser apoiada por Mr. Darcy, que já havia declarado "não achar um só traço agradável no rosto de Miss Kate." O que Juliet não sabia ainda é que Mr. Darcy, imediatamente após

dizer isso, lembrou-se dos olhos de Kate, encarando-o, e os achou imensamente expressivos, de um tom de verde claro e límpido.

Mas Mr. Darcy respondeu apenas:

- Ela deve sentir grande afeição pela irmã. Achei uma atitude digna de elogio.

Miss Juliet olhou-o, sobressaltada, mas voltou à carga:

- Estava metida em lama até os tornozelos. E seu rosto estava tão vermelho, que se tornou ainda mais desagradável, como o senhor mesmo declarou certa vez.

- Penso que me expressei mal. Os olhos de Miss Kate são muito expressivos e sinceros. E sua tonalidade chega a tornar seu rosto...elegante.

Miss Juliet mal podia acreditar que Mr. Darcy estava elogiando Kate. O ciúme que a transpassou foi intenso, mas ela não se deu por satisfeita. Voltou a abrir a boca para dizer:

- É mesmo, meu caro Darcy? Nunca imaginei que ela pudesse atrair seu interesse. Quando poderei lhe dar os parabéns?

- Típico das mulheres seu comentário, Juliet. Em tudo enxergam um único fim, que é o casamento.

- Devo acrescentar que terá uma sogra agradabilíssima. E cunhadas incríveis. Cederá o pátio de Pemberley para um acampamento de oficiais?

Mas Darcy mal ouviu o final da frase, retirando-se da sala rapidamente e deixando Juliet sozinha com seu sarcasmo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Kate encontrou Jane repousando num dos quartos de hóspedes de Netherfield, cercada de remédios, bolsas de água quente, sucos e bolos. Via-se que era um dos melhores quartos da casa, e que tudo estava sendo feito para tornar sua convalescença o mais agradável possível. Kate sentou-se ao lado de Jane na cama e sorriu:

- Então, minha irmã, como se sente?

- Há, Kate, muito melhor. Apesar da febre, logo poderei ir para casa. Que bom que você veio me ver.

- Eu tinha certeza que você precisava de um rosto mais que amigo, alguém familiar ao seu lado.

- Eles têm sido muito bons comigo, nem sei como agradecer.

- Não sei quem está mais feliz de você estar aqui, minha irmã: mamã ou Mr. Bingley!

As duas riram, animadas, quando a porta se abriu e o próprio Mr. Bingley apareceu para ver Jane. Kate apressou-se em agradecer a hospitalidade:

- Mr. Bingley, muito obrigada por cuidar tão bem de Jane. Nem em sua própria casa ela estaria tão bem instalada.

- Oh, é um prazer, Miss Kate.

Diante da expressão levemente confusa das irmãs, Bingley corrigiu-se:

- Não é um prazer que ela esteja doente, mas sim que esteja aqui.

Os três riram, e Bingley completou:

- Sintam-se à vontade, e fiquem o tempo que for necessário.

Juliet entrou logo em seguida para fazer companhia a doente, e sua conversa mostrou-se agradável, amena e educada, retirando-se apenas na hora em que devia arrumar-se para o jantar. Kate foi chamada em seguida para jantar, e como não pretendia demorar-se muito tempo longe da irmã, saiu da sala assim que terminou a sobremesa.

Sua saída precipitou uma torrente de maledicência, originadas de Miss Juliet. Enquanto Mr. Bingley procurava amenizar as palavras rudes da irmã, tentando demonstrar que os modos e a aparência de Miss Kate eram perfeitamente adequados, Mr. Darcy mantinha-se calado. As palavras de Juliet estavam exercendo efeito contrário ao que ela pretendia: quanto mais chamava atenção para os defeitos de Kate, mais Mr. Darcy descobria novos encantos na figura bem proporcionada, na inteligência, na espontaneidade e naturalidade de Kate. Lentamente, o interesse de Mr. Darcy crescia, sem que ele mesmo percebesse.

Juliet, vendo que seus argumentos não atingiam Mr. Darcy, resolveu ser mais direta, ironizando a todo instante os belos olhos de Kate, mas nem assim Mr. Darcy resolveu falar.

Passaram-se dois dias em que Kate saia do quarto da irmã apenas para almoçar e jantar, voltando logo para o lado de Jane. Mas esta começou a melhorar a olhos vistos, e mesmo não podendo ainda sair do quarto, insistiu que Kate passasse mais tempo com as outras pessoas, para distrair-se. Embora Kate recusasse a principio, acabou convencida, e ficou na sala, acompanhando Juliet e Mr. Bingley após o almoço. Mr. Darcy logo se juntou a eles, para um jogo de cartas, mas Kate preferiu ler, aproximando-se de uma mesa com alguns volumes. Bingley adiantou-se:

- Posso buscar mais alguns livros, Miss Kate, se esses não forem de seu agrado. Mas devo ser sincero, não são muitos mais do que esses.

- Obrigada, estes são ótimos.

- Prefere ler a jogar cartas, Miss Kate? Juliet perguntou, um pouco espantada.

- Miss Kate despreza o jogo de cartas. Lê muito e tem muito prazer nisso. Bingley respondeu.

- Nem tanto, Mr. Bingley. Eu jogo, quando me apetece, e encontro prazer em muitas outras coisas.

- Deve ter muito prazer em cuidar de sua irmã, e logo ela estará restabelecida.

Kate sorriu, agradecida, e voltou-se para a leitura, enquanto o jogo prosseguia. Miss Juliet disse ao irmão:

- Espanta-me que papai tenha nos deixado tão poucos livros. Mr. Darcy tem uma excelente biblioteca em Pemberley.

- Não é estranho, já que é o trabalho de muitas gerações. Mr. Darcy respondeu.

- E o senhor está sempre comprando livros, aumentado a coleção. O pouco caso com que tratam as bibliotecas de família hoje em dia é assombroso. O senhor está sempre pensando em como embelezar ainda mais Pemberley. Charlie, quando construir sua casa, desejo que seja parecida com Pemberley.

- Eu também desejo. Disse Charlie.

- O Derbyshire é um condado tão agradável. Aconselho-o a comprar um terreno nas proximidades de Pemberley e tomá-la como modelo!

- Eu compraria Pemberley, se Darcy a vendesse!

- Deixe de tolices, Charlie.

- É sério Juliet, é mais fácil comprar Pemberley do que tentar imitá-la.

Kate percebeu que estava há muito tempo longe de Jane, e desculpou-se, saindo da sala, deixando lugar para Juliet destilar novamente seu veneno, mas nenhum dos dois homens pareceu escutá-la.

Enquanto Jane e Kate eram hospedes de Mr. Bingley, as coisas em sua casa não pararam. No dia em que tinham acompanhado Kate, Lizzy e Claire não conseguiram avistar nenhum oficial. O tempo chuvoso tinha adiado o estabelecimento do acampamento e os poucos oficiais instalados na cidade quase não ficavam em Meryton durante o dia, cuidando dos detalhes da chegada do Regimento. As meninas, então, visitavam a tia, Mrs.Philips, olhavam vitrinas e se inteiravam dos mexericos.

Mas enfim chegou o dia tão esperado, quando o sol secou as estradas e o Regimento, triunfalmente, adentrou a cidade. Os habitantes saudavam as fileiras de valentes e garbosos rapazes vestidos em suas casacas vermelhas e suas botas polidas. E as mais novas das irmãs Bennet, mais a própria Mrs. Bennet estavam a postos para não perder nenhum detalhe.

Claire recomendou a Lizzy:

- Você deixa algo cair, assim como um lenço. Então, ele pega e se apresenta a você!

Mas Lizzy mal escutou, maravilhada com tantos rapazes e com a alegria antecipada de não repetir mais pares durante os bailes. Logo Claire também se concentrou no desfile, e as duas pulavam e riam. Mrs. Bennet também estava contente, ao lembrar-se de que em seu tempo de moça também gostava de uma túnica vermelha, e esperava casar pelo menos umas das meninas com um oficial graduado. Com Mr. Bingley já apaixonado por Jane, ela só tinha que se preocupar com 4 filhas.

No meio da agitação, Claire jogou indiscretamente seu lenço no meio dos oficiais, preparando-se para conhecer logo um deles, mas a marcha continuou em frente, e o lenço foi arrastado e pisoteado pelos oficiais. Indignada, ela virou-se para protestar com a mãe e a irmã, mas as duas não tinham notado o que tinha acontecido. Desapontada, voltou a ver o desfile e logo esqueceu o incidente. Depois, todas foram à casa de Mrs. Philips para o chá e os comentários sobre o desfile. O parecer foi favorável: rapazes bem apessoados em grande número, o que garantiria muitos momentos agradáveis nos próximos bailes.


	7. Capítulo 7

Depois de quase uma semana, Jane estava praticamente restabelecida, o que deixava a Kate mais tempo para se dedicar à leitura em companhia dos demais habitantes da casa.

Num desses dias, logo após o almoço, Mr. Darcy e Mr. Bingley evitaram o jogo de cartas. Mr. Bingley observava o jardim e Mr. Darcy tentava ler, no que era interrompido a todo instante por Miss Juliet, que não parava de fazer observações sobre a velocidade de leitura de Mr. Darcy. Kate assistia a cena sentada no sofá defronte ao casal. Miss Juliet, cansada de tentar chamar a atenção de Darcy, também pegou um livro, o segundo da coleção que Mr. Darcy lia, mas foi incapaz de se concentrar. Logo, Mr. Darcy levantou-se e foi para a mesa, aproveitar a luz da tarde para escrever cartas. Miss Juliet levantou-se:

- Vai escrever Mr. Darcy?

- Sim, tenho que informar minha irmã de algumas notícias urgentes.

- Oh, Georgiana, que moça adorável. Mr.Darcy, quer que eu apare suas penas? Eu sou ótima em aparar penas!

- Obrigado, Juliet, eu gosto de aparar minhas próprias penas.

Kate ouvia deliciada as tentativas de Juliet em chamar a atenção de Darcy, sem perceber que ela mesma vinha sendo alvo da atenção do rapaz. Depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, Juliet voltou à carga:

- O senhor escreve rapidamente, Mr. Darcy.

- Engano seu...escrevo até devagar.

- E quantas cartas deve escrever por ano, cartas de negócios. Como deve ser odioso escrevê-las!

- Para sua sorte, sou eu que devo escrevê-las.

- Por favor, diga a Georgiana que achei encantador o desenho que ela fez para uma mesa.

- Desculpe não poder expressar mais convenientemente seu apreço por minha irmã, Juliet, mas já lhe dirigi seus cumprimentos. Numa outra carta eu poderei ser mais expansivo.

- Oh, é claro. É que eu gosto de mimá-la, é uma moça tão prendada.

Bingley, que até o momento não se intrometera na conversa, respondeu:

- Engraçado como todas as moças são prendadas. Vocês pintam quadros, desenham mesas, tocam piano. Sempre que me apresentam uma moça, dizem que ela é prendada!

- Oh Charlie, que coisa horrível de dizer! Claro que todas as moças são prendadas. Juliet repreendeu o irmão.

Kate acompanhava a conversa quando Mr. Darcy retrucou:

- Na verdade, usam este adjetivo com pouca consideração. Conheço algumas poucas moças que realmente são prendadas. Seis, no máximo.

- Apenas seis? Não acha que nos julga com muita severidade? Kate replicou.

- Uma moça verdadeiramente prendada, além de tocar piano e fazer bolsas, deve ilustrar-se através de intensa leitura. Mr. Darcy respondeu, olhando para Kate, que instintivamente fechou o livro que estava lendo.

- Além disso, deve entender de música e arte, ser fluente nas línguas modernas e ter um porte e uma maneira de andar que a diferenciem das demais. Juliet completou a lista, andando atrás da cadeira de Mr. Darcy com afetação.

- Não me surpreende agora que conheça apenas seis moças prendadas, Mr. Darcy, me espanta que conheça apenas uma! Kate exclamou.

- Acredito que é a senhorita que está sendo severa demais com suas companheiras. Mr. Darcy não deixava de encarar Kate.

- Não estou. Uma moça assim deve ser perfeita, e tal coisa não existe. Com licença. Kate retirou-se da sala para ver a irmã, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar de Mr. Darcy. Juliet percebeu e logo atacou:

- Miss Kate é daquelas moças que denigrem o próprio sexo para se fazerem superiores aos olhos dos homens. Detestável.

E continuou com sua ironia sem fim, mas nem assim chamou a atenção de Mr. Darcy, absorto em um belo par de olhos verdes.

Kate e Jane decidiram escrever para a mãe, pedindo que ela mandasse a carruagem para elas na manhã seguinte. A carta foi escrita e enviada sob os protestos veementes de Bingley, que estava adorando a presença de Jane na casa. Juliet secundou os protestos, por mera educação, já que queria Kate longe de Netherfield e de Mr. Darcy o mais depressa possível.

Por ser a última noite das senhoritas Bennet na casa, Bingley insistiu para que Jane jantasse com eles na sala, o que ela aceitou de bom grado. Já estava entediada de passar o dia no quarto. Após o jantar, reuniram-se na sala e Bingley esmerou-se em arrumar almofadas e avivar o fogo na lareira para que Jane se sentisse o mais confortável possível. Todos mantiveram uma conversação agradável, sendo que Jane e Bingley conversavam mais entre si do que com os outros. Miss Juliet voltou ao assunto das cartas:

- Sua irmã ficará encantada em receber sua carta, Darcy.

- Não me cabe julgar se minhas palavras são encantadoras, Juliet.

- Há, devem ser, já que escreveu uma carta tão longa! Uma pessoa que escreve tanto, com facilidade, não pode escrever mal!

- Darcy não pode ser elogiado neste ponto, Juliet. Mal junta as sílabas sem esforço! Bingley respondeu.

- Temos estilos diferentes.

- Charlie é detestável para escrever. Risca metade das frases e nunca completa uma idéia.

- Minhas idéias vêm e vão muito rápido. Você sabe que sou assim em quase tudo. Se eu decidisse deixar Netherfield, o faria em cinco minutos!

- Não duvido, ainda mais se fosse o pedido de um amigo. Juliet retrucou.

- Isso denota antes de tudo uma fraqueza de espírito, antes de ser uma qualidade. Mr. Darcy opinou.

Kate não se conteve:

- O valor que se dá à amizade é um defeito para o senhor, Mr. Darcy? Pois eu acho uma qualidade admirável.

- A conduta de Bingley poderia ser alterada se outro amigo lhe dissesse para que ficar mais uma semana. E lembre-se que o amigo apenas disse que ele partir ou ficar, sem apresentar nenhum argumento.

- Devemos então, neste caso, aferir qual o grau de intimidade deste amigo, para avaliarmos a conduta de Mr. Bingley?

Mr. Bingley adiantou-se:

- Muito justo. Por exemplo, se o amigo em questão fosse Darcy, eu não hesitaria em acatar um pedido seu. Tenho-o em alta conta, e conheço-o muito bem. Sei como ele pode ser terrível, principalmente numa noite de domingo em que ele não tem nada a fazer.

Darcy sorriu, apesar de Kate achar que ele havia se ofendido, e conteve o riso. Juliet ficou irritada com o ridículo imposto a Darcy e ralhou severamente com o irmão. Voltaram a se ocupar de conversações mais amenas, mas Juliet estava impaciente, percebendo a atenção que Kate recebia de Darcy. Levantou-se e foi em direção da suposta rival:

- Miss Kate, não gostaria de dar uma volta pela sala?

Conseguiu o que queria: Darcy prestou-lhe maior atenção, intrigado com a amabilidade repentina, mas Kate percebeu a intenção da moça em poucos segundos. Lado a lado, Darcy poderia compará-las melhor, sendo que Juliet, com seu traje impecável, faria melhor figura que a sua. Aceitou o convite e levantou-se, sendo tomada pelo braço por Juliet, tranqüila, já que a aprovação ou não de Mr. Darcy não a interessava. Deram uma volta pela sala, acompanhadas pelo olhar discreto de Darcy. Juliet disse:

- Não é relaxante, Miss Kate, exercitar-se após um longo período sentada? E sem dar chance de resposta a Kate, emendou:

- Não quer nos acompanhar, Mr. Darcy?

- Só vejo duas razões para desejarem andar pela sala, e nas duas eu atrapalharia.

- Que odioso! Devemos lhe perguntar a razão desta resposta, Miss Kate?

- Nós o frustraríamos se não perguntássemos nada. Kate retrucou.

Mas Juliet não pretendia ficar calada:

- Diga-nos Darcy, que razões são essas?

Darcy tomou fôlego, pensando no que dizer, e afinal respondeu:

- Se pretendem passar a noite assim, só podem ter duas coisas a fazer: ou estão com segredos e desejam falar a sós, no que eu atrapalharia. Ou sabem que ficam em sua melhor forma ao caminharem e neste caso eu posso apreciá-las melhor de onde me encontro.

Juliet fingiu escândalo:

- Que coisa abominável. Como o castigaremos, Miss Kate?

- Não faço idéia. Devíamos rir dele, mas o caráter de Mr. Darcy é irrepreensível, não encontro nele nenhum defeito.

Juliet continuou a andar pela sala, mas Kate parou defronte a Mr. Darcy, esperando que ele respondesse.

- Miss Kate me pinta melhor do que sou. Decerto que tenho defeitos, mas não de compreensão. Talvez meu gênio seja ríspido demais para as conveniências do mundo.

- Diga, Mr. Darcy, acha o orgulho um defeito ou uma virtude?

- O orgulho bem controlado é uma virtude, sem dúvida. Mas eu não diria que sou orgulhoso. Apenas não me esqueço das loucuras e vícios das outras pessoas com facilidade. Se perder a boa opinião sobre uma pessoa, está perdida para sempre.

- O rancor implacável é um traço muito forte de caráter. Soube escolher seu defeito muito bem Mr. Darcy, não posso rir dele. Mas não gostaria de conhecer muitas pessoas assim, pois adoro rir.

- Um traço de família, suponho. Juliet retrucou, escondendo um sorriso.

Kate não se abalou com a intromissão e Darcy prosseguiu:

- Em todas as pessoas há um traço de inclinação para o mal, acredito, que nem a melhor educação pode extinguir.

- O seu é a propensão a odiar todos.

- O seu é se recusar a compreender os outros.

Kate e Mr. Darcy sorriram um para o outro, e Kate percebeu que se seus sentimentos por Mr. Darcy não estivessem solidamente enraizados, ver-se-ia agora em sérios problemas. Mr. Darcy ponderou que era boa a partida de Miss Kate na manhã seguinte, já percebendo o perigo de prestar atenção demais a ela. Miss Juliet, entediada por uma conversa que não a incluía, propôs abrirem o piano, e logo ela estava cantando uma bela música escocesa. Kate e Darcy recolheram-se em seus pensamentos.


	8. Capítulo 8

As irmãs Bennet tomaram seu café no quarto, já que as manhãs estavam especialmente frias e Jane não podia arriscar-se a um novo resfriado. No andar inferior, Miss Juliet, Mr. Bingley e Mr. Darcy tomavam café, sendo que Darcy lia o jornal, quando um dos criados entrou e anunciou:

- Mrs. Bennet, uma Miss Bennet, uma Miss Bennet e uma Miss Bennet.

Juliet não se conteve:

- Por acaso estamos recebendo todas as Bennet do país?

Foram levadas para a sala, onde Kate já as esperava, avisada pela dama que as servia em Netherfield Park, confirmando todas as suas piores esperanças: em vez de mandar a carruagem como o combinado, Mrs. Bennet queria averiguar de perto a quantas andava a paixão de Bingley por Jane.

As senhoritas Bennet sentaram-se junto com a mãe num dos sofás, Kate em frente e Juliet próxima à janela, o mais distante que a boa educação de anfitriã permitia, tendo Charlie e Darcy em pé, atrás de si. Jane ficara no quarto, arrumando os pertences das duas, mais para evitar o constrangimento que certamente a mãe imporia no ambiente do que para realmente arrumar as malas. Não tardou para Mrs. Bennet começar, alisando um dos braços do sofá em que estava sentada:

- Que sala maravilhosa...e que móveis caros! Espero que o senhor demore bastante na região!

- Há, decididamente a região me agradou muito, é belíssima e a sociedade é bem divertida. Não acha Darcy?

Darcy, tomado de surpresa, só pode responder:

- Agradável, mas não tão variado como na cidade.

Mrs. Bennet, que antipatizava com Darcy, não entendeu a frase e retrucou:

- Parece que Mr. Darcy não aprecia a vida no campo, mas posso lhe afirmar que é tão divertida quanto na cidade.

Kate tentou calar a mãe, dizendo:

- Creio, mamã, que Mr. Darcy quis dizer que não há no campo tipos tão variados como na cidade.

- Como não seria variado? Sei que nos damos com 20 famílias! Mrs. Bennet estava tão orgulhosa em ser tão bem relacionada que não percebeu o riso mal disfarçado trocado entre Juliet e Darcy. Kate impacientava-se

Como Mr. Darcy não respondeu, Mrs. Bennet prosseguiu:

- Veja os Lucas por exemplo. Sir William é um homem muito agradável e educado, bem diferente de certos cavalheiros com metade de sua posição social.

A situação estava tornando-se insustentável a cada minuto, e Kate não sabia mais o que fazer para evitar que a mãe soltasse mais disparates, quando Claire não se conteve e perguntou, depois de muito cochichar com Lizzy:

- Mr. Bingley, é verdade que o senhor prometeu dar um baile em Netherfield?

- Um baile?

- Sim, e seria uma ótima maneira de conhecer os vizinhos. O senhor poderia também convidar os oficiais!

- Oh, por favor, dê um baile! Lizzy apoiou a irmã.

- Assim que sua irmã estiver plenamente recuperada, podem marcar a data!

As meninas exultaram e Mrs. Bennet sentiu-se honrada ao perceber que Bingley atrelou a data do baile com o restabelecimento de Jane, praticamente oferecendo o baile à filha mais velha! Mas Mary também deu sua opinião:

- Os bailes são uma maneira irracional de conhecer as pessoas! A conversação, e não a dança, deveria ser o correto nestas ocasiões.

Juliet achou que seria útil dar sua opinião também:

- Muito mais racional, sem dúvida, mas nem do longe tão divertido.

Kate encerrou a visita, dizendo:

- Obrigada Mary. Creio que está na hora de voltarmos para casa.

Levantaram-se todos, as meninas na frente já fazendo planos para o baile, menos Mary, que queria voltar logo para o piano. Encontraram a carruagem pronta para partir, com as malas de Jane e Kate já amarradas na traseira. Instalaram-se todas, tendo Mr. Bingley e Mr. Darcy permanecido em pé ao lado dos estribos da carruagem para ajudá-las a subir, na verdade mais Bingley que Darcy.

Jane despediu-se com uma mesura rápida para Darcy e com um sorriso tímido, mas caloroso, dizendo:

- Obrigada por todas as atenções.

Ao que Bingley retrucou:

- Disponha. Volte sempre que sentir qualquer mal estar!

Kate e Juliet vinham logo atrás, lado a lado, e Kate participou a Juliet que estava a par de sua verdadeira personalidade e intenções com uma frase velada, mas mordaz:

- Obrigada por tudo Miss Juliet. Sua companhia estimulante foi positivamente educativa.

Juliet não demonstrou o quanto à frase a atingiu, retrucando apenas:

- Foi um prazer, Miss Kate.

E não passou do meio do pátio, nem se dando ao trabalho de acompanhar as senhoritas e sua mãe até a carruagem.

Kate aproximou-se de Mr. Darcy e com uma reverência apenas disse, numa voz monótona e sem sorrir:

- Mr. Darcy.

No mesmo tom, Darcy respondeu:

- Miss Katherine.

Kate voltou-se para Bingley, e despediu-se com um belo sorriso, subindo para a carruagem, quando sentiu uma mão quente, de dedos longos segurando a sua para ajudá-la a subir, e não era a mão de Mr. Bingley. Virou-se para se acomodar na carruagem e viu que a mão na sua era de Mr. Darcy.

O choque da pele macia de encontro a sua fez o tempo passar um minuto mais lento, como se pudessem por aquele toque transmitir sensações que as palavras não poderiam nunca fazer justiça. Olhou para ele de maneira estranha, como se uma venda tivesse sido retirada de seus olhos naquele instante, revelando nuances que até ali passaram despercebidas. Mas o momento passou e a tagarelice da mãe quebrou o encanto daquele minuto mágico. Vendo Mr. Darcy afastar-se depressa e sentindo a carruagem mover-se, Kate entregou-se a pensamentos mais práticos, entre eles a certeza de que Bingley e Jane estavam, de fato, apaixonados.

A mão pequena na sua mão parecia feita de nuvem e o calor que emanava da palma delicada e da pele macia dos dedos entranhou-se rapidamente em sua corrente sanguínea, percorrendo seu corpo em segundos. Como uma moça do campo, sem uma vida de luxo, podia ter uma pele tão quente e tão lisa? Atordoado com o ato falho, já que tinha prometido a si mesmo manter distância de Miss Kate, Darcy só percebeu que tinha pegado a mão da moça quando o gesto já estava feito e não poderia mais retirar a mão sem que Kate se desequilibrasse. Tentou dizer a si mesmo, no instante que sentiu a mãe dela na sua, que era um simples ato de cavalheirismo, mas sabia que não era, já que não tinha ajudado nenhum das irmãs a subir. No fundo, ele percebeu que precisava sentir Kate mais perto de si, não uma proximidade formal, mas de uma maneira mais intima. Este primeiro toque o eletrizou de tal maneira que recuou assim que foi possível, não encarando Kate em nenhum momento e saindo rapidamente em direção a casa, o braço esticado, a mão dormente pelo toque inesperado. Esticou os dedos na tentativa de se livrar daquela sensação, e mais uma vez agradeceu aos céus que Miss Kate tinha ido embora.


	9. Capítulo 9

Muito havia sido feito em Longbourn e muito tinha sido dito pelos oficiais, durante o tempo em que Jane e Kate tinham ficado afastadas da família. Claire e Lizzy encarregaram-se de contar todas as novidades de Meryton e do acampamento dos oficiais, enquanto voltavam para casa. Mary revirava os olhos de tédio e Mrs. Bennet acompanhava tudo com entusiasmo.

Ao chegarem em casa foram recebidas afetuosamente por Mr. Bennet, que tinha sentido a falta que as duas filhas mais velhas faziam, principalmente nas conversas da noite. Jane e Kate retribuíram com alegria a atenção do pai. Lizzy e Claire rumaram para a sala aos cochichos e Mary sentou-se ao piano. Mr. Bennet aproximou-se da esposa com uma carta na mão e disse:

- Minha cara esposa, espero que tenha pedido um bom jantar para hoje. Teremos uma visita.

- Visita? Quem poderá ser? Há, fala de Charlote Lucas...meus jantares mais simples são mais do que suficientes para ela. Poucas vezes em sua própria casa ela desfruta de jantares como os meus.

- Não é Charlote Lucas. É um cavalheiro.

- Há, mas então só pode ser Mr.Bingley! Jane, sua marota, não me disse nada! E agora é tarde para encomendar peixe...vou ver com Hill o que se pode fazer.

Jane e Kate ficaram por perto, pois sabiam que não podia ser Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bennet retomou a palavra:

- Não é Mr. Bingley. É um cavalheiro, mas é desconhecido. Na verdade, nunca o vi em minha vida. Seu nome é Mr. Locke.

Mrs. Bennet desabou:

- Mr.Locke? O primo que nos expulsará todas daqui, mal o senhor esfrie na sepultura? Mas o que ele vem fazer aqui? Não podia cortar relações com você, assim como o pai? É mesmo uma injustiça privar 5 moças de sua herança, por um parente que mal se conhece.

Jane e Kate tentaram pela milésima vez explicar a Mrs. Bennet o aspecto jurídico do assunto, o porque as mulheres não podiam herdar a propriedade, mas em vão. Mrs. Bennet só via a injustiça do caso. Mr. Bennet estendeu uma carta a Mrs. Bennet e disse:

- Na verdade, ele guarda certos escrúpulos filiais quanto ao assunto, mas não me parece belicoso. Leia você mesma.

A carta dizia o seguinte:

"_Hansford, Kent._

_Caro senhor:_

_Muito me afligia a situação que mantinham as relações entre senhor e meu pai, totalmente interrompidas. Muitas vezes, depois que ele se foi, tenho tentado remediar tal situação e se só o faço agora é o temor de desonrar a memória dele. E também por minha atual posição, já que tendo tomado ordens por ocasião da Páscoa, fui agraciado com a proteção de Lady Catherine de Bourgh, viúva de Sir Loius de Bourgh, uma dama de grande benevolência, que me honrou com a reitoria de sua paróquia, onde estarei sempre pronto a celebrar os ritos da Igreja da Inglaterra._

_Com tão importante cargo, senti que era meu dever lançar influência benéfica sobre todas as famílias ao meu alcance, e espero que as circunstâncias que me tornam herdeiro de Longbourn não o façam rejeitar a proposta de paz que ora ofereço. Pretendo oferecer reparação a minhas primas, mas falarei disto em breve._

_Se não fizer objeção, gostaria de visitá-lo daqui a 30 dias, abusando de sua hospitalidade durante uma semana, sem prejuízo de minhas tarefas como pároco, já que Lady de Bourgh não se importa com minha ausência, desde que haja alguém para conduzir os serviços do domingo._

_Com atenciosos cumprimentos a sua esposa e filhas, subscrevo-me _

_Mr. Jonathan Locke." _

- Como vê, ele vem com boas intenções. E será uma boa relação, já que Lady de Bourgh parece ser importante, e ainda assim deixou que ele viesse nos ver pessoalmente.

- Bem, se ele pretende oferecer reparação as minhas meninas, não atrapalharei.

Jane comentou:

- É uma intenção louvável, mesmo que eu não tenha idéia de como ele pretende fazer isso.

Kate tinha ficado impressionada com a deferência demonstrada por ele a Lady de Bourgh, e virou-se para o pai:

- Papá, acha que este Mr. Locke pode ser sensato? Não consigo formar uma boa idéia a respeito dele.

- Seu estilo é uma mistura tão grande de pompa e arrogância, que tenho quase certeza que não deve ser nem um pouco sensato, se tivermos sorte. Estou impaciente para conhecê-lo.

Mary disse:

- A composição da carta é boa, e mesmo sendo bastante usada, a fórmula da proposta de paz está bem expressa.

Lizzy e Claire nem ligaram para a carta. Era impossível que o primo aparecesse numa túnica vermelha, única cor que vestia bem os homens com os quais as irmãs se divertiam. Mrs. Bennet, com o coração apaziguado pela carta de Mr. Locke, preparou-se para recebê-lo com dignidade que espantou a todos.

Assim, às quatro horas, conforme tinha sido combinado com Mr. Bennet, Mr. Locke bateu a porta de Longbourn, dizendo:

- Boa tarde. Sou Mr. Jonathan Locke.

Em suas roupas pretas de pároco, Mr. Locke parecia muito mais velho do que realmente era. De estatura mediana e compleição forte,seu cabelos já começavam a rarear, sinal genético que acometeu o pai, e que desde jovem o acometia também. Adentrou a casa, carregando uma pequena mala e uma braçada de livros, empertigado e pomposo. Cumprimentou a todos com grandes mesuras, elogiando grandemente a beleza das senhoritas, que ficava aquém da fama que as precedia. Logo foi conduzido ao seu quarto, só voltando à sala para o jantar.

Com Mr. Bennet numa ponta da mesa e Mrs. Bennet na outra, coube a Jane e Mary sentarem-se ao lado de Mr. Locke, que não se cansava de elogiar os móveis, a prataria e as porcelanas da casa, elogios que tocariam o coração da dona da casa, se ela não pensasse que todas essas observações fossem decorrência do olhar cobiçoso de Mr. Locke, que talvez já se visse como dono de tudo. Mais uma vez a beleza das meninas foi assunto, e Mr. Locke não pode deixar de dizer que logo Mrs. Bennet teria a felicidade de vê-las todas casadas. Mrs. Bennet retrucou:

- Oh, seria um grande alivio para todos, dadas as circunstâncias.

- A senhora refere-se, talvez, a sucessão da propriedade?

- Sim, meu senhor, isso mesmo. Não que o senhor tenha culpa, mas a cada um cabe a sorte neste mundo, mas é uma situação muito triste para as minhas pobres filhas.

- Quanto a isso, a senhora não deve preocupar-se. Digo apenas que vim disposto a admirar todas as minhas primas, e mais não poso dizer, mas espero que nós possamos nos conhecer melhor.

O jantar decorreu tranqüilamente, quando Mr. Locke , depois de provar um dos pratos, não pôde mais se manter calado:

- Excelentes batatas cozidas. Nunca tinha provado tão belo exemplar deste vegetal. Qual, das minhas formosas primas, devo cumprimentar pela excelência culinária?

Mrs.Bennet ofendeu-se:

- Mr. Locke! Somos perfeitamente capazes de manter uma cozinheira e nenhuma de minhas filhas tem coisa alguma a fazer na cozinha.

Mr. Locke desculpou-se profusamente durante um quarto de hora, e só depois mudou de assunto:

- Certamente devem conhecer Lady de Bourgh?

Todos responderam negativamente e Mr. Locke não se fez de rogado:

- Lady de Bourgh é minha protetora. É uma grande dama. Muitos dizem que é orgulhosa, mas não vejo nela nada disso, ao contrário, é muito afável. Trata-me sempre como um gentleman, elogiou dois de meus sermões e inclusive me honrou com sua presença em minha humilde reitoria, sempre buscando meu completo bem estar. É realmente uma dama.

- É uma pena que outras pessoas da nobreza não se pareçam com ela. Ela mora perto do senhor?

- Disse uma grande verdade, Mrs. Bennet. Minha residência fica em um canto do jardim de Rosings Park, a residência de sua Senhoria.

-O senhor disse que ela é viúva. Ela tem filhos?

- Sim, uma filha, Miss de Bourgh, que herdará Rosings e uma grande fortuna.

- Há, ela tem mais sorte que muitas moças.

- Na verdade, Lady de Bourgh sempre diz que a beleza de Miss de Bourgh é muito distinta da de outras moças da nobreza, já que ela possui a marca das pessoas bem nascidas, e que a eleva do nível das demais. Infelizmente sua constituição doentia a impediu de fazer progressos em áreas que não seria deficiente. Ela já me deu a honra de visitar a reitoria algumas vezes, em sua pequena carruagem puxado por pôneis.

- Ela foi apresentada em St. James? Não lembro de ter visto seu nome entre as damas da corte.

- Não, ela não foi. Sua pouca saúde a impede de residir na cidade. E sempre digo a sua Senhoria: a corte perdeu em não ter Miss de Bourgh. Tenho a impressão que ela nasceu para ser uma duquesa, e que o título, ao invés de adorná-la, seria adornado por ela, e disse isso a Lady de Bourgh. É um desses pequenos elogios que tanto agradam as senhoras e que não me furto de fazer, quando posso.

Kate trocava olhares ora com Jane, ora com o pai, e os três divertiam-se imensamente com a conversa cheia de falsa modéstia de Mr. Locke. Kate perguntou:

- Diga, Mr Locke, esses elogios que o senhor faz são frutos da ocasião ou o senhor prepara alguma coisa previamente? E recebeu um pontapé de Jane por baixo da mesa.

- Na maioria das vezes, são frutos da situação, mas eu me divirto arranjando e polindo algumas tiradas, que tanto agradam a sua Senhoria, e não me custa nada fazê-los. Mas tento fazê-los parecerem os mais espontâneos possíveis.

- Acredite meu senhor, ninguém diria que o senhor não é espontâneo.

Desta vez, Claire não agüentou: soltou uma boa gargalhada, que transformou num engasgo, quando Mr. Locke olhou para ela com um ar reprovador. Kate apressou-se em dar-lhe tapinhas nas costas, segurando o riso. Mas Mr. Locke não ficou muito tempo amuado.

- Poderemos conversar melhor após o jantar, tenho grande interesse em discutir as questões morais concernentes as moças. Agrada-lhe este assunto, Miss Bennet?

Jane levou um susto e voltou-se para Mr. Locke, cruzando seu olhar com o dele, que não escondia a grande admiração pela mais velha das irmãs Bennet.


	10. Capítulo 10

Acabado o jantar, Mr. Bennet achou de bom tom conversar com Mr. Locke, visto que durante o jantar quem tomou a cargo a tarefa de palestrar com o visitante foram às moças mais velhas e ocasionalmente, Mrs. Bennet.

Acomodados, Mr. Bennet introduziu um assunto em que esperava ver Mr. Locke brilhar: o elogio a Lady de Bourgh, no que foi plenamente recompensado. Mr. Locke retomou todos os elogios que já havia feito a sua protetora, e acrescentou muitos mais. Como Mr. Bennet previra, o homem não era nem um pouco sensato.

A verdade é que Mr. Locke nunca tinha sido de inteligência brilhante, e criado sob a tutela de um pai repressor e pequeno de idéias, suas tendências tinham sido cada vez mais ampliadas para um comportamento ao mesmo tempo humilde e arrogante de sua própria condição de humildade. Apesar de ter freqüentado a universidade, só tinha cursado o mínimo de matérias exigidos para o diploma, e não havia travado nenhuma relação importante.

Após sua ordenação, um feliz acaso fez com que seu nome fosse citado em presença de Lady de Bourgh, que procurava um pároco. Após os acertos iniciais, Mr. Locke tomou posse da paróquia que ficava nos domínios de Lady de Bourgh, e o deslumbramento deste por sua senhoria foi enorme. Alçado rapidamente a tão importante posição, seus defeitos acentuaram-se. E como tudo que Lady de Bourgh flava era para ele como uma ordem, ele estava em Longbourn não só para reatar relações com Mr. Bennet, como também para encontrar uma esposa entre as filhas deste, como bem tinha aconselhado sua senhoria. Esta era a reparação que pretendia oferecer as senhoritas Bennet quando enfim ele herdasse a propriedade. Esperava que elas fossem tão bonitas e gentis como ouvira falar. Achava, inclusive, seu plano muito bom e desinteressado de sua parte.

Com esta intenção, desde a tarde vinha observando as irmãs, descartando logo as três mais novas: não eram tão bonitas quanto pensava e na verdade, mal olharam para ele durante todo o jantar. Seu olhar foi atraído logo sobre Jane, sem dúvida a mais bonita e mais prestativa entre todas. E sua escolha desde o principio recaiu sobre ela, que era também a mais velha e se havia uma coisa que Mr. Locke respeitava era o direito da primogenitura.

Depois de entreter-se com Mr. Locke, Mr. Bennet achou que era hora de calar-se e sugeriu que o hóspede lesse para todos. Entregaram a ele um volume, claramente pertencente a uma biblioteca circulante, mas ele se recusou a ler, alegando que nunca lia romances. Trouxeram então outros volumes, e ele escolheu os _Sermões_, de Fordyce. Claire desesperou-se ao olhar o grosso volume, e mal o primo tinha lido duas páginas numa voz entediante e monótona, ela deu um grande bocejo e disse:

- Mamã, você sabia que meu tio Philips quer despedir o criado, Bernard? E que se o fizer, o Coronel Foster ficará com ele? Amanhã devo ir a Meryton saber se Mr. Denny já voltou de Londres...

Kate e Jane repreenderam vivamente a irmã, insistindo para que Mr. Locke continuasse a leitura, mas o homem observou que não queria fatigar a jovem prima com leituras que, ele bem percebia, não a interessavam, apesar de serem extremamente proveitosas. Voltou-se para Mr. Bennet, convidando-o para uma partida de gamão, sentando-se rigidamente em frente ao tabuleiro durante o resto da noite.

Como não queria perder tempo em executar seu plano, esperando já retornar ao Kent com boas notícias de seu noivado para Lady de Bourgh, encontrou-se com Mrs. Bennet na manhã seguinte, antes que todos descessem para o café da manhã, abordando-a da seguinte maneira:

- Mrs. Bennet, a senhora sabe que minha situação agora é extremamente confortável. Meus rendimentos e minhas relações com Lady de Bourgh me colocam em posição considerável e como tal devo servir de exemplo à comunidade.

- Compreendo... Mrs. Bennet retrucou, desconfiada.

- Na verdade, na noite antes de minha viagem, Lady de Bourgh me aconselhou vivamente a escolher rapidamente uma esposa, e assim que a tivesse escolhido, insistiu em conhecê-la, de forma a poder ratificar minha escolha.

Mrs. Bennet assentiu, em silêncio. Não atinava exatamente com as intenções de Mr. Locke, mas gostaria de ver aonde a conversa chegaria.

- Não posso me furtar, então, de comunicá-la que minha viagem até Longbourn foi feita com a intenção de desposar uma de suas filhas, das quais tanto ouvi falar, tanto de sua beleza como de suas outras qualidades.

- Oh...foi tudo que Mrs. Bennet pôde dizer.

- Como à senhora deve ter percebido, meu interesse foi imediatamente atraído pela mais velha das senhoritas Bennet...

Mrs. Bennet o interrompeu vivamente, mas com discrição:

- Oh, Mr. Locke...sinto muito ser eu a portadora desta notícia. De minhas outras filhas nada posso dizer, mas devo avisá-lo que Miss Jane muito em breve ficará noiva.

- Noiva? Mr. Locke mostrou desapontamento na voz.

- Sim, mas o senhor deve considerar Miss Kate. Ela secunda a irmã tanto em beleza quanto em idade, e seria ótima companheira para qualquer homem.

- Sim, sem dúvida. Miss Kate. Mr. Locke calou-se, rememorando as atitudes de Kate para com ele no dia anterior.

Logo depois as meninas chegaram para o café, impedindo mais conversas entre Mrs. Bennet e Mr. Locke. Quando Mr. Bennet terminou seu desjejum, foi seguido até a biblioteca por Mr. Locke, que por lá ficaria o dia todo, remexendo nos livros e coleções de seu anfitrião, sem interesse algum, apenas para falar ainda mais de todas as riquezas e qualidades de sua senhoria, se não tivesse sido sugerido um passeio até Meryton. Mr. Locke aderiu de pronto à idéia, já que tinha mais vocação para andar do que para os livros. Assim que todos saíram, Mr. Bennet pôde desfrutar inteiramente de sua biblioteca.

No caminho até a pequena cidade, Mr. Locke não parou de falar, e algumas de suas mesuras prenderam a atenção de todas. Mas quando as primeiras túnicas vermelhas apareceram, Lizzy e Claire desabalaram pelas ruas, ignorando totalmente todas as outras pessoas. Kate encontrou Charlote Lucas, e depois de apresentar a amiga ao primo, expôs a ela em rápidas palavras que ele era o herdeiro de Longbourn, ao que Mary acrescentou que "até sua banqueta de piano pertencia ao primo". Enquanto percorriam algumas ruas, aproveitaram para procurar por Lizzy e Claire. Subindo numa calçada em frente a um conjunto de lojas, vinham conversando distraídas quando o lenço que Kate trazia ao pescoço soltou-se. O pequeno pedaço de pano bordado arrastou-se caprichosamente a sua frente, até que encontrou como obstáculo uma mão máscula, que o apanhou com destreza.

Tão entretida estava Kate em acompanhar a trajetória do lenço que quase colidiu com o rapaz que o havia apanhado do chão e agora o estendia para ela em uma atitude charmosa e elegante. Alto, envergando uma bela túnica vermelha e dono de um profundo par de olhos azuis, sua presença eclipsava qualquer outro rapaz da região. Os cabelos loiros, usados na altura dos ombros e atados com uma fita azul seguiam a última moda, e estavam displicentemente penteados, os que lhe conferia ainda mais charme. Era um toque de rebeldia que quebrava a sisudez do uniforme, das botas belamente engraxadas e da espada pendurada na cintura.

Todo o grupo parou diante do rapaz, as moças embasbacadas e Mr. Locke esquecido, relegado a um canto da calçada. O estranho disse, cravando em Kate um olhar repleto de interesse:

- Este lenço é seu? E estendeu delicadamente a peça em direção a Kate.

Mas antes que ela pudesse digerir as palavras, atordoada pelo tom melodioso e grave do estranho, Lizzy e Claire chegaram por trás dele, excitadíssimas:

- Oh, Mr. Wickham, que gentileza! Claire exclamou, praticamente pendurada no braço do rapaz.

- Ele pegou o meu lenço também. Você jogou o seu de propósito Kate? Lizzy pendurava-se no outro braço do rapaz.

Kate olhava de uma para a outra sem entender, quando um amigo de Mr. Wickham, o tal Mr. Denny que Claire queria saber se havia voltado de Londres, acercou-se do grupo e apresentou-o as Bennet mais velhas e a Miss Lucas. Mr. James Wickham estava juntando-se ao regimento, vindo de outra cidade, a convite de Mr. Denny. Imediatamente todos os outros rapazes tornaram-se desinteressantes e grosseiros comparados a Mr. Wickham.

Ele cumprimentou a todas com polidez, e rapidamente travaram um diálogo agradável. Mr. Denny desculpou-se e saiu. Mr. Wickham acompanhou as moças até uma loja. Claire insistiu:

- Por favor Mr. Wickham, venha e nos ajude a escolher fitas para o baile.

- Sou uma terrível negação em matéria de fitas. Confundo suas utilidades e não sei usar as cores.

Já dentro da loja, Kate retrucou:

- O senhor deve ser a vergonha do regimento.

- Provavelmente sou. E fivelas? Nada entendo delas e nunca sei como lhes dar o devido brilho.

- O que os seus superiores fazem com o senhor?

Mr. Wickham virou-se de costas para Kate, que fingia olhar algumas fitas, e discretamente conferiu o porte elegante do rapaz, emitindo sua aprovação com um pequeno sorriso. Ele voltou-se para ela e respondeu:

- Sou muito insignificante para ser notado. E abriu um amplo sorriso, o que fez Kate encará-lo mais reservadamente.

Absortos numa troca intensa de olhares, não percebiam mais ninguém a sua volta, até que Claire reapareceu, dizendo a Kate:

- Kate, por favor, me empreste algum dinheiro.

Kate zangou-se:

- Claire, você já me deve uma fortuna!

Mr. Wickham adiantou-se e Kate tentou detê-lo:

- Não, por favor.

Com um sorriso e uma mesura, ele passou uma das mãos por trás da orelha direita de Claire e fazendo aparecer uma moeda, depositou-a na mão da garota, que se derreteu num sorriso coquete. Mr. Wickham voltou a encarar Kate, e disse, sorrindo:

- Eu insisto! E ela não teve como deixar de sorrir também.

Voltaram todos a rua, depois de compradas as fitas, e acabaram encontrando Mrs. Philips, a tia das meninas, que convidou a todos para irem a sua casa e tomarem um refresco. Aceito o convite, Mr. Locke novamente pôde brilhar: engatou conversa com Mrs. Philips, comparando sua casa a uma das salas de verão de Rosings Park, mas a senhora só pode sentir o valor do elogio quando soube o que era Rosings Park. Permaneceram na casa de Mrs. Philips umas duas horas agradáveis, e a senhora teve a idéia de oferecer um pequeno jantar, seguido de jogos de cartas e uma ceia, no dia seguinte, já que a cidade estava recebendo várias pessoas novas. As meninas aceitaram o convite de bom grado, e despediram-se da tia. Uma vez na calçada, Mr. Wickham ofereceu-se para acompanhá-las até Longbourn, embora Mr. Locke tenha protestado energicamente contra tal estratagema. Por fim, puseram-se em marcha.

Enquanto atravessavam o campo, resolveram acompanhar a trilha que ficava ao lado de um pequeno riacho, já que tanto Mr. Locke quanto Mr. Wickham não conheciam o local. Em certo ponto, ouviram tropel de cavalos e logo apareceram Mr. Bingley e Mr. Darcy, este montado num belíssimo animal, totalmente negro. Mr. Bingley cumprimentou efusivamente todas as irmãs e Claire, dançando em volta de Jane, que estava estática no lugar, disse:

- Mr. Bingley, gosta das minhas fitas? São para o seu baile!

Mr. Bingley respondeu, olhando para Jane:

- São lindas!

Percebendo o embaraço da irmã, Claire continuou:

- Vejam como ela floresce! E deu uma tapinha nas costas de Jane, que engasgou e repreendeu a irmã severamente.

Enquanto Mr. Bingley conversava com Jane, Miss Lucas entretinha Mr. Locke e as meninas mais moças conversavam entre si, Kate não pode deixar de notar a tensão que se estabeleceu entre Mr. Wickham e Mr. Darcy no mesmo instante em que seus olhares se encontraram.

Mr. Darcy cumprimentou Kate com um aceno vago de cabeça, evitando olhá-la nos olhos, e depois de muitos instantes, levou a mão ao chapéu, tocando rapidamente a borda deste com a ponta dos dedos, mas sua expressão era dura e distante. Mr. Wickham, deliberadamente, demorou a responder, fazendo-o também de forma breve e tensa.

Imediatamente, Kate percebeu que nas relações que os dois homens um dia compartilharam, algo muito intenso e desagradável tinha ocorrido. Ficou curiosa em saber o que poderia ter sido, mas percebeu que muito provavelmente, nunca ficaria sabendo de nada. Não tinha intimidade nem coragem para questionar Mr. Wickham, e suas relações com Mr. Darcy eram de fria amabilidade, gerada mais pelas convenções da sociedade do que por agrado de ambos.

Mr. Darcy esporeou o cavalo sem esperar por Mr. Bingley, que conversava com Jane. Claire perguntou se Mr. Bingley convidaria Mr. Wickham para o baile, ao que este respondeu prontamente que sim, estavam todos convidados, e despediu-se rapidamente, acompanhando o galope rápido de Mr. Darcy, sumindo numa curva da estrada.

Após o encontro, retomaram o caminho para casa, mas os ânimos estavam levemente alterados: Mr. Wickham visivelmente tenso, Kate pensativa, Jane disfarçava a alegria do encontro com Bingley, Lizzy e Claire eufóricas. Apenas Mary, Mr. Locke e Charlote, que não haviam sido diretamente afetados pelo encontro, permaneciam os mesmos.


	11. Capítulo 11

Chegando em casa, as meninas contaram aos pais o compromisso firmado com Mrs. Philips, e não houve objeções. O resto do dia e o dia seguinte passaram-se sem grandes novidades. Mr. Locke continuava com seu elogio a Lady de Bourgh, mas Kate percebeu que as atenções que antes ele dedicava a Jane eram, agora, dirigidas a sua pessoa. Intimamente, perguntou-se o que poderia significar aquilo, mas não chegou a uma resposta que fosse satisfatória. Acabou por deixar o assunto de lado, ansiosa que estava por encontrar Mr. Wickham novamente.

Como o compromisso acabaria tarde, as irmãs e Mr. Locke utilizaram a carruagem. Mr. Bennet, que detestava este tipo de reunião em casa de sua cunhada, recusou-se a ir, e Mrs. Bennet, esperando que Mr. Locke e Kate se entendessem, também não foi, já que sua presença na carruagem forçaria Mr. Locke a viajar na boléia, junto com o cocheiro. Quando chegaram à casa de Mrs. Philips, vários convidados já estavam presentes, e logo todos estavam integrados as conversas.

Mrs. Philips apoderou-se de Mr. Locke, frustrando os planos deste de passar a noite ao lado de Kate. Mas a admiração que a senhora demonstrava por tudo que Mr. Locke relatava acerca de Rosings Park e Lady de Bourgh era tão grande, que compensou plenamente sua frustração.

Antes do jantar, Mr. Wickham tinha circulado pela casa, conversando agradavelmente com todas as pessoas. Seus modos eram agradáveis, gentis e destituídos de afetação. Todas as moças presentes só tinham olhos para ele, e conversavam entre si quem seria honrada com sua proximidade durante o jantar. Para surpresa de todos, a escolhida foi Kate Bennet.

Kate e James entabularam uma conversa agradável, começando pelo tempo e enveredando por diversos outros assuntos. Kate refletia como era estimulante uma conversa em que a outra pessoa se expressava com tanta graça e desenvoltura, tornando todos os assuntos interessantes. Mas, infelizmente para Kate, Wickham não tocava no assunto que mais lhe interessava no momento: a história de sua relação com Darcy.

Após o jantar, foram colocadas as mesas para o jogo. Kate ficou na mesma mesa da irmã mais nova, e teve medo de que Claire, com todo seu entusiasmo, absorvesse Mr. Wickham, que tinha vindo observar o jogo. Mas Claire adorava uíste, e logo os pontos chamavam mais a sua atenção que a presença de Wickham na mesa. Foi o rapaz quem iniciou a conversa:

- Faz muito tempo que Mr. Darcy mora em Netherfield Park?

- Há cerca de 1 mês. Ele é hóspede de Mr. Bingley.

- Não conheço Mr. Bingley. O mesmo não posso dizer de Mr. Darcy, infelizmente.

- Mr. Darcy não é benquisto no Hertfordshire. Sua arrogância e orgulho desagradaram a todos.

- Minha cara Miss Bennet, a senhorita diz isso por estar no seio de sua própria família, entre amigos. A senhorita não diria tal coisa em outro lugar.

- Acredite-me, Mr. Wickham, minha opinião seria a mesma em qualquer lugar, e eu a exprimiria nestes mesmos termos, independentemente das pessoas que me rodeiam.

- Pois sua opinião causaria espanto em muitos lugares. Mr. Darcy é reconhecido pelo seu bom caráter e conduta.

- Pois aqui só lhe reconhecemos má vontade, vaidade e esnobismo.

- Eu não posso julgar tal pessoa, já que meu julgamento seria imparcial, visto que o conheço profundamente.

- É mesmo? Kate perguntou, sua curiosidade aumentando cada vez mais, mas não ousou perguntar mais nada, concentrando-se no seu jogo.

Depois de um pequeno silêncio, Wickham percebeu que Kate não retomaria o assunto, e reiniciou:

- Eu e Darcy fomos criados juntos desde pequenos, praticamente como irmãos. Meu pai era o encarregado dos negócios do finado Mr. Darcy, inclusive de sua maior propriedade, Pemberley. Eu e Darcy estudamos, brincamos e crescemos juntos. Mas o pai dele sempre gostou mais de mim, o que fez Darcy sentir muito ciúme.

Kate apenas assentia com a cabeça. Não conseguia imaginar Mr. Darcy como criança. Wickham continuou:

- O finado Mr. Darcy sabia que minha maior vontade era ingressar na carreira religiosa, por isso me garantiu os estudos necessários e uma posição em uma de suas propriedades, assim que houvesse uma vaga. A morte de Mr. Darcy ocorreu poucos meses após a morte de meu próprio pai, e em seu leito de morte, ladeado por nós dois, ele reafirmou a promessa que havia feito a meu pai, de me presentear com a reitoria de uma de suas propriedades. Como pode ver, isso não aconteceu.

- Mr. Darcy não cumpriu ma promessa feita pelo pai antes de morrer? Isso é absurdo, ainda mais para ele, tão cioso de sua posição social.

- Foi o que aconteceu. Quando finalmente a vaga que me era destinada ficou livre, me apresentei para tomar posse dela, mas Darcy disse que nada havia por escrito, e negou-se a me ceder a posição. Desde então, tenho vagado pelo país, em busca de uma posição melhor, e agora me encontro como um humilde soldado de regimento.

- Como um homem que pratica um ato desses pode ser bem visto por tantas pessoas?

- Reconheço que entre as pessoas de seu próprio meio social, Darcy mostra seu melhor lado. É generoso, mas sua generosidade é apenas sintoma do orgulho que têm por sua posição. Como é este Mr. Bingley, que o hospeda?

- Mr. Bingley é o oposto completo de Mr. Darcy. É afável, nem um pouco orgulhoso, de boas maneiras. Tenho certeza que ele não deve conhecer este outro lado do amigo.

- Certamente que não. São os dois de mesma posição social e fortuna, e entre seus pares Mr. Darcy é um verdadeiro cavalheiro. A irmã de Darcy, Georgiana, também está em Netherfield?

- Não. Mas a irmã de Mr. Bingley fala constantemente na moça. Parece gostar bastante dela.

- Muitas horas de minha vida dediquei a entreter Georgiana Darcy, quando ela ainda era uma criança. Infelizmente, ela tornou-se tão orgulhosa e arrogante quanto o irmão. Mas é uma bela moça de dezoito anos, agora.

- Espero que suas relações com Mr. Darcy não comprometam seus planos de estadia em Meryton.

- De maneira alguma. Nada devo a este senhor, e minha consciência em relação à família Darcy está tranqüila, principalmente em memória de meu protetor. Se minha presença o incomodar, deve ser ele a mudar-se. De minha parte, nenhuma palavra será dita contra ele.

Em outra mesa, Mr. Locke era parceiro de jogo de Mrs. Philips, mas jogar não o impedia de elogiar constantemente Lady de Bourgh, dizendo que graças a ela poderia se dar ao luxo de perder alguns centavos no jogo, sem que isso afetasse suas finanças. Mr. Wickham voltou-se para Kate:

- Deve saber que Lady de Bourgh é tia de Mr. Darcy.

- Não tinha a mínima idéia.

- Lady de Bourgh e Lady Anne, mãe de Mr. Darcy, eram irmãs. Lady de Bourgh consegue ser ainda mais orgulhosa que Mr. Darcy.

- Meu primo, Mr. Locke, a elogia bastante, mas eu percebo que as atitudes de tal senhora não são tão dignas de elogios como meu primo faz pensar. Ele está deslumbrado com a posição social de Lady de Bourgh.

- Lady de Bourgh e Lady Anne prepararam o casamento de Mr. Darcy e Miss de Bourgh desde o berço. Eles estão destinados a reunir as propriedades das famílias.

Kate pensou em Miss Juliet, e em como seus esforços em atrair a atenção de Darcy eram em vão, se ele estava mesmo destinado a um casamento arranjado com a prima. Divertiu-se secretamente com a idéia de revelar o plano à moça, mas sabia que tal evento ficaria apenas em sua imaginação. Nunca seria capaz de fazer semelhante coisa.

Neste momento o jogo encerrou-se, as mesas foram retiradas e Mr. Wickham apressou-se em repartir suas atenções com os outros convidados. Kate não se ressentiu.Tinha muitas coisas em que pensar, e sua indignação contra Darcy crescia cada vez mais. Horrorizava-se com a atitude tomada contra a resolução expressa do pai, o que jogara o pobre Mr. Wickham em uma situação de constante penúria, vivendo agora com o parco soldo de integrante de um regimento de milícia. Após a ceia, apertaram-se na carruagem, onde cada um falava para todos e para ninguém, Mr. Locke e Claire competindo na exuberância de detalhes da reunião, dos jogos, do jantar, da ceia e dos convidados. Apenas Kate vinha calada.

Assim que entraram no quarto, Kate contou a Jane tudo que Mr. Wickham tinha lhe dito, terminando a história da seguinte maneira:

- E então, minha querida Jane, como você vê esta situação toda, você que sempre procura o melhor em todas as pessoas. Há justificativa para a atitude de Mr. Darcy, em relação à Mr. Wickham?

Jane ficou pensativa, e depois de alguns minutos respondeu:

- Reconheço que é uma situação embaraçosa, mas Kate, pode haver detalhes que não conhecemos, não escutamos a versão de Mr. Darcy. Pode ter havido um mal entendido sobre a propriedade destinada a Wickham, por exemplo.

- Jane, querida desta vez você não pode justificar a atitude um sem pensar mal do outro. E garanto que não houve mal entendido algum. Foi a personalidade egoísta de Mr. Darcy que o levou a isso.

- Kate, continuo a pensar que houve algum mal entendido. Mas posso perguntar a Mr. Bingley se ele sabe alguma coisa sobre o assunto. O baile está próximo.

- Sim, mas não deixe que este assunto estrague seu divertimento.

Deitaram-se, mas foi difícil para Kate conciliar o sono neste dia. Muito pensou, e a cada vez mais se convencia da inocência de Mr. Wickham e da vilania de Mr. Darcy. Adormeceu com um nome nos lábios: _"James..."_


	12. Capítulo 12

Mais dois dias se passaram, desta vez em preparativos para o baile em Netherfield Park. Vestidos foram engomados e passados, sapatos foram limpos e engraxados, os cabelos foram cuidadosamente lavados e enrolados, cordões de espartilhos foram reforçados.

Na tarde que antecedeu o baile, as meninas dividiram-se em duplas: Lizzy e Claire fizeram força para entrar nos espartilhos, enquanto Jane e Kate arrumavam os cabelos uma da outra. Mary, como sempre, vestiu-se sozinha e fez uma toalete muito simples, sendo a primeira a estar pronta na sala, onde se entreteve numa conversa com Mr. Locke.

Enquanto Jane arrumava os cachos do cabelo de Kate em graciosas mechas presas com delicados grampos enfeitados de pequenas pérolas (falsas), esta olhava o resultado ao espelho e sentiu-se verdadeiramente bonita. Fez uma toalete especial, pensando em dedicar as duas primeiras danças do baile para Mr. Wickham.

Netherfield Park reluzia em cores suaves, proporcionadas pelos diferentes materiais utilizados para a iluminação. Como o convite pedia, todas as senhoras e senhoritas vestiam branco, o que dava ao ambiente um ar etéreo e envolvente. O toque de cor ficava por conta de alguns detalhes dos vestidos de algumas das senhoras.

A família Bennet adentrou o salão, seguida por Mr. Locke. Mrs. Bennet cumprimentou Mr. Bingley efusivamente, e recebeu de Miss Juliet apenas um leve aceno de cabeça. Mr. Bennet, Mary, Lizzy e Claire passaram rapidamente em frente aos anfitriões, com rápidas mesuras. Mr. Locke demorou-se um pouco mais, agradecendo profusamente ter sido incluído no convite para o baile, mesmo sendo apenas um hóspede na casa dos Bennet. Finalmente, Kate e Jane puderam aproximar-se do dono da casa. Jane falou primeiro:

- Boa noite Mr. Bingley. Miss Juliet. Fazendo uma graciosa reverência e já saindo, quando Mr. Bingley a deteve com a frase:

- Como está, Miss Bennet?

Jane voltou-se e respondeu:

- Muito bem, obrigada. A festa está muito bonita.

- Como a senhorita.

Bingley e Jane enrubesceram ante o elogio tão inesperado, contrariando Miss Juliet, que franziu a testa, preocupada com a indiscrição do irmão. Kate mal notava tudo isso, já que estava mais interessada em procurar Mr. Wickham entre os convidados. Até o momento em que pisou em Netherfield Park, Kate não havia pensado que Wickham poderia não comparecer ao baile. Bingley percebeu que Kate estava bastante interessado em olhar o salão, e perguntou:

- Procurando alguém, Miss Kate?

Pega de surpresa, Kate virou-se para ele e disse:

- Não. Estava apenas admirando o esplendor geral.

Juliet estava aborrecida com a atenção que o irmão dispensava as irmãs Bennet, e com um indiscreto movimento de braço, avisou o irmão que havia mais convidados a serem recebidos. Jane e Kate, percebendo a impaciência de Juliet, despediram-se e entraram no salão principal.

Kate continuou a procurar por Wickham, sem perceber que tanto Mr. Locke como Mr. Darcy seguiam seus passos a poucos metros de distância. Na procura, acabou por encontrar sua amiga Charlote.

- Charlote, minha cara, não encontro Mr. Wickham.

- Vamos procurá-lo no outro salão.

E assim as duas moças percorreram mais dois salões, e nos dois encontraram vários oficiais, mas nenhum deles era Mr. Wickham. Voltaram ao salão principal, onde encontraram Jane:

- Kate, Mr. Wickham não veio ao baile!

- Não veio? Mas o que pode ter acontecido?

- Mr. Denny contou-me que um negócio urgente o levou a Londres ontem à tarde, e me confidenciou que Mr. Wickham não precisaria passar o dia na cidade, se não fosse a presença de um certo cavalheiro neste baile.

Então era isso! Kate pensou. Por obra da simples presença de Mr. Darcy, ela perderia agradáveis horas de conversa e pelo menos duas danças com Mr. Wickham. Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Mr. Locke, que a surpreendeu dizendo:

- Miss Kate, gostaria de solicitar as duas primeiras danças da senhorita.

Kate, agitada, respondeu:

- Mr. Locke, achei que um clérigo não dançasse.

- Absolutamente. Considero a dança um divertimento perfeitamente adequado com a posição de clérigo, além do mais sendo executada em uma casa tão respeitável como esta em que nos encontramos. E Lady de Bourgh, vendo-me dançar, chegou a elogiar minha leveza de pés.

Kate não teve remédio senão aceitar, evitando assim que Mr. Locke estendesse sua divagação sobre os benefícios da dança. Dirigiram-se ao salão de danças, onde uma animada quadrilha estava prestes a começar.

Ao contrário do que tinha feito pensar, quando citou o elogio de Lady de Bourgh, Mr. Locke dançava muito mal. Executava os passos com correção, mas não possuía graça nem espontaneidade, muito empertigado, e nem de longe tinha a tão elogiada leveza de pés. Tentou durante boa parte da dança, estabelecer contato visual com Kate, o que era difícil considerando que sua linha de visão ficava muitos centímetros abaixo da dela. Experimentou então conversar com ela, mas suas tiradas perdiam-se entre as trocas de pares e rodopios. Até que ele não agüentou e parando no meio do corredor de pares, obrigou Kate parar também e disparou:

- Miss Kate, minhas atenções não podem estar tão dissimuladas a ponto da senhorita não perceber. Pretendo passar a noite toda lhe fazendo companhia.

Para sorte de Kate, a dança acabou neste mesmo instante, e na confusão de palmas para os músicos e de pares se desfazendo, ela conseguiu se desvencilhar de Mr. Locke rapidamente, entrando por salas e varandas iluminadas, cheias de casais conversando e rindo. Enquanto isso Mr. Locke subia e descia escadas abarrotadas de gente, procurando por Kate. Acabou parado por Mrs. Philips, que gostaria de apresentá-lo a algumas amigas, e diante de tanto interesse por suas histórias acerca de sua boa sorte por ter sido empregado por Lady de Bourgh, foi rapidamente persuadido a sentar-se e entabulou conversa com as senhoras.

Isso deu a Kate tempo de acalmar-se e observar Jane e Bingley interagirem. Apesar de não poder dançar o tempo todo com Jane, Bingley não a perdia de vista um só momento, demonstrando que a preferência por Jane estava se acentuando cada vez mais. Assim que a dança terminou, Kate viu com prazer Bingley acercar-se rapidamente de Jane, seguindo-a e falando com ela a respeito de cavalos e de como Juliet montava melhor que ele. Jane seguia na frente, um sorriso no rosto, e nem percebeu que Bingley buscava segurar a ponta de uma das fitas de seu vestido, sinal que Kate interpretou como uma indicação clara de quanto Bingley ansiava estar perto de sua irmã, e não teve dúvidas: eles estavam apaixonados.

Charlote acercou-se de Kate, e esta lhe contou da intenção de Mr. Locke de passar a noite ao lado dela e como ela vinha fugindo dele desde então. Saíram do salão de baile rindo bastante, e foram sentar-se para o jantar. Infelizmente, Kate ficou ao lado da mãe, e as duas ficaram quase que em frente à Mr. Darcy. Mrs. Bennet conversava com sua vizinha de mesa, Mrs. Lucas, em voz bastante alta e nos seguintes termos:

- Oh, sim, minha cara Mrs. Lucas, estamos prevendo para breve um belo casamento.

- Casamento de quem?

- Mrs. Lucas, entre Jane e Mr. Bingley! Imagino minha Jane tomando conta desta bela casa, nos convidando para jantares elegantes. E as meninas muito se beneficiarão com este bom casamento.

- Fala da sucessão de Longbourn?

- Sim, isso também...quanto meu pobre Mr. Bennet finalmente se for, será um alento contar com Jane, que será muito rica. E morando tão perto de nós!

Mrs. Lucas não dava mais atenção a Mrs. Bennet, já que não podia contar com tão boa sorte. Mas Mrs. Bennet não se importava, só precisava de alguém que a escutasse. Kate, horrorizada, via com constante apreensão que Mr. Darcy acompanhava toda a conversa, com discrição e crescente interesse pelas palavras de Mrs. Bennet. Kate chamou a atenção da mãe:

- Mamã, por favor, fale mais baixo! Não está percebendo que Mr. Darcy acompanha atentamente suas palavras?

- Que me importa isso Kate? Nada devo a este homem odioso, e ele que escute o quanto quiser.

- Mamã, de que adianta insultar o amigo de Mr. Bingley deste jeito, se a senhora mesmo quer garantir a estima dele para com Jane?

- Bingley e Jane nada têm a ver com Mr. Darcy. Além do mais, ele deveria saber que é deselegante escutar a conversa de outras pessoas.

E continuou a insultar Mr. Darcy e bendizer a boa sorte de Jane num volume que lhe pareceu discreto, mas que podia ser ouvido por grande parte da mesa, inclusive por Miss Juliet. Mas a noite ainda não estava terminada para Kate. Após o jantar, ela afastou-se rapidamente da mãe, reencontrando Charlote. Tão distraídas estavam as duas que quase colidiram com a sólida figura de Mr. Darcy, parado em meio da sala que levava ao jardim, e para onde as duas se dirigiam. Após uma reverência, Mr. Darcy interpelou Kate:

- Miss Kate, me daria o prazer da próxima dança?

- Sim.

Fizeram outra reverência e se despediram. Só então Kate deu conta da pergunta que lhe foi feita e de sua resposta. Segurando Charlote pela mão, correu para trás de uma pilastra e disse:

- Charlote, acabei de concordar em dançar com Mr. Darcy?

- Sim, e ouso dizer que o achará muito agradável.

- Mas isso será muito inconveniente, já que jurei odiá-lo por toda a eternidade!

As duas riram, e Kate se recompôs, preparando-se para a inédita experiência de dançar com Mr. Darcy.


	13. Capítulo 13

Os pares perfilaram-se frente a frente. Jane dançava novamente com M. Bingley, Lizzy e Claire com oficiais, Charlote com um dos vizinhos. E todas as moças pareciam espantadas por ver Kate ser o par de Mr. Darcy.

Kate encontrava-se frente a frente com Mr. Darcy. Para poder encará-lo, tinha de erguer levemente a cabeça, mas isso não a intimidava, pelo contrário, lançava um toque de desafio e fazia brilhar os seus olhos, na expectativa do embate verbal que fatalmente se travaria entre os dois.

Darcy mal podia desviar os olhos da companheira de dança. Para seu azar, o vestido branco realçava ainda mais o tom de pele e os olhos verdes de Kate, que brilhavam com intensidade perturbadora. O penteado parecia ter sido feito com o propósito aparente de provocar: algumas mechas de cabelo soltas formavam cachos que acariciavam a pele nua do pescoço, realçando-lhe o frescor e a maciez.

Quando a dança começou, os dois se felicitaram intimamente pelo azar de sua escolha. Ao invés de uma informal quadrilha,em que eles mal poderiam se olhar, o violino tocou os primeiros acordes de uma música lenta e pungente, feita sob medida para casais que desejassem se conhecer melhor. O contato visual seria constante, e o pior, as mãos também estariam em contato quase que permanente. A dança também proporcionava longos espaços para a conversa.

Após os primeiros instantes, e passado o impacto do primeiro toque das mãos, já que Kate, como sempre fazia, não usava luvas, o silêncio que se estabeleceu começou a ficar constrangedor. Kate pensou em continuar silenciosa, mas depois de refletir brevemente, achou que seria ainda mais exasperante para Mr. Darcy se fosse obrigado a falar, e disse:

- Uma dança muito estimulante, não acha Mr. Darcy?

-Sem dúvida, Miss Kate. E calou-se.

Kate não se deu por vencida, e voltou a falar:

- É sua vez de dizer alguma coisa. Falei a respeito da dança e senhor devia comentar sobre o tamanho da sala ou sobre o número de casais.

Mr. Darcy sorriu ligeiramente e disse:

- Direi tudo que possa agradá-la. O que deseja que eu diga agora?

- Esta resposta já me basta. Mas devo observar que os bailes particulares são mais agradáveis que os bailes públicos. E agora podemos ficar calados.

- A senhorita fala por príncipio, quando dança?

- Não. Prefiro ser taciturna e anti-social.

Darcy perdeu o bom humor, mas Kate estava divertindo-se a larga. Depois de outro período de silêncio, foi a vez de Mr. Darcy rompê-lo:

- A senhorita e suas irmãs costumam caminhar até Meryton?

- Sim, constantemente, o que nos dá a oportunidade de conhecer pessoas. Inclusive, no dia em que nos encontrou, acabávamos de travar um novo conhecimento.

- Mr. Wickham tem maneiras agradáveis, e é fácil para ele conquistar novas amizades, mas temo que ele não saiba conservá-las por muito tempo.

- Ele teve a infelicidade de perder a sua amizade.

- Sem dúvida. A senhorita parece muito interessada neste senhor.

- Qualquer pessoa se interessaria, se soubesse de sua história, não acha Mr. Darcy?

Neste momento, Darcy percebeu que Kate queria atingi-lo de alguma maneira, e esqueceu-se da dança, parando no meio de uma evolução, obrigando Kate a parar também:

- Qual é o propósito desta conversa, Miss Kate?

- Estou tentando determinar seu caráter.

- E está conseguindo?

- Não. Ouço tantas histórias contraditórias a seu respeito que não consigo delinear um perfil satisfatório.

Tudo isto foi dito num tom tão enérgico e grave, mas de maneira tão discreta que eles mal chamaram a atenção dos outros pares. A tensão cresceu de forma rápida, e a sensação para os dois é de que a sala estava vazia. Voltaram a dançar, embora os ânimos estivessem exaltados, e a sensação de solidão persistiu durante o silêncio que se instalou entre ambos, até que o violino desse seus últimos acordes. Era impossível tirarem os olhos um do outro, quando o som de palmas os trouxe de volta a realidade. A contragosto, dirigiram seus olhares para a orquestra, aplaudindo o violinista e Kate aproveitou para se despedir de Mr. Darcy com uma fria mesura.

Quando saia da sala, encontrou-se por acaso com Mr. Locke, mas ele mal lhe prestou atenção. Perguntou a ela:

- Aquele é Mr. Darcy, de Pemberley?

- Sim. Porque pergunta?

- Pois ele é sobrinho de Lady de Bourgh. Devo apresentar-lhe meus cumprimentos.

- Não faça isso, ele achará uma impertinência ser abordado desta forma num salão de baile!

Mas Mr. Locke não mais ouvia, indo postar-se atrás de Mr. Darcy, tentando chamar a atenção deste com um pigarro profundo. Como não obteve êxito, pigarreou ainda mais forte, novamente sem sucesso. Resolveu então ser mais agressivo:

- Mr. Darcy!

E neste momento toda a sala silenciou, para o desespero de Kate. Mr. Locke quase foi atingido pelo cotovelo de Mr. Darcy, quando este se virou para ver quem o chamava. Kate mal ouviu as primeiras palavras do primo, quando foi abordada por Miss Juliet:

- Boa noite, Miss Kate. É uma pena ter de dizer-lhe isto, mas aviso como amiga: evite relacionar-se com Mr. Wickham. Apesar dele ser seu preferido, tenho certeza da instabilidade e dissolução do seu caráter. Ele é o filho do falecido intendente da família de Darcy.

- Miss Juliet, ele foi o primeiro a me informar disso. Se seu único crime é não ter um nome de família poderoso, não vejo por que devo cortar relações com ele.

- Foi apenas um conselho. Mas deve agora se preocupar com sua própria família.

E olhando significativamente para onde Mr. Darcy se encontrava, afastou-se. Kate virou-se também, apenas para constatar que Mr. Locke ainda prendia Mr. Darcy numa tirada aborrecida sobre a saúde de Miss de Bourgh. Foi quando o som da voz de Mary atraiu sua atenção, e ela dirigiu-se para a sala ao lado.

Mary não tinha talento para o canto e para o piano, mas através de um estudo constante, conseguiu aperfeiçoar-se razoavelmente. Entretanto, sua perseverança a tornou vaidosa de suas habilidades, e ela não perdia uma oportunidade de exibir-se em público. Após uma primeira canção, que alcançou alguns elogios, ela mal respirou e atacou novamente o piano, mas seu fôlego curto a traiu e sua voz tornou-se cansativa e desafinada. Kate fazia sinais para o pai, para que ele tirasse Mary do piano, o que acabou por se tornar ainda mais vergonhoso. O pai acercou-se do piano e sem a menor cerimônia falou:

- Obrigado, Mary, já nos encantou a todos. Deixe as outras moças brilharem.

E pegando Mary pelo braço, retirou-a do piano. Esta saiu enfurecida, refugiando-se num canto da sala, enquanto grossas lágrimas desciam de seu rosto, e o pai foi obrigado a abraçá-la e consolá-la. Mary apenas dizia:

- Papá, eu treinei tanto!

Kate rezou para que a noite terminasse logo, e de maneira tranqüila. Tinha a impressão que toda sua família tinha tirado a noite para ser ridicularizada e arrastar o nome Bennet pela lama. Lizzy e Claire excederam-se mais do que o normal, rindo e correndo atrás dos oficiais, e a mãe não parava de falar no futuro casamento de Jane. Sua única felicidade era que Jane tinha sido poupada de tudo isso, cumulada pelas atenções de Mr. Bingley.

Miss Juliet finalmente conseguiu convencer Darcy a acompanhá-la em uma dança, mas todo o tempo não tirou do rosto o ar de enfado, ridicularizando todas as pessoas presentes e chegando ao cúmulo de dizer:

- Estou esperando que alguém entre pela porta com um porco a tiracolo.

Darcy mal lhe prestava atenção, executando os passos da dança automaticamente. Não podia conceber que Kate estivesse interessada em James Wickham!

Kate refugiou-se na biblioteca escura, ansiosa que estava por um pouco de paz para pensar em tudo que havia ocorrido àquela noite, e não percebeu que sua mãe, habilmente, tinha manobrado para que a carruagem da família atrasasse 15 minutos, o que obrigou toda a família a esperar na sala, depois de todos os outros convidados terem ido embora.

Todos estavam silenciosos, apenas Claire exclamava, de minuto em minuto:

- Arre, como estou cansada.

E seguia a frase com um violento bocejo. A carruagem finalmente foi trazida e Mrs. Bennet derramou-se em elogios ao dono da casa, convidando-o a jantar em Longbourn em breve. Bingley acompanhou todos até a carruagem e permaneceu na varanda, vendo o carro afastar-se. Sua irmã, ao seu lado, conservava um ar grave e apenas disse:

- Você não pode estar falando a sério!

E entrou na casa, deixando um apaixonado Mr. Bingley suspirando para o vazio.


	14. Capítulo 14

Enquanto iam para casa, Kate recordou da conversa que havia travado com Charlote num dos intervalos entre as danças, enquanto observavam Jane e Bingley.

- Não há dúvida de que formam um belo casal.

Charlote concordou, dizendo:

- Sim, não há dúvida. Ele gosta dela, mas e Jane?

- Mas é claro que Jane está apaixonada por ele!

- Pode ser que sim, mas ele saberá disto?

- Se não souber, é mais insensato que Mr. Locke. Ela só tem olhos para Mr. Bingley.

- Kate, no amor somos todos insensatos. Se ela não o encorajar, ele poderá nunca passar desse gostar.

- Jane é tímida e modesta.

- E Bingley não sabe disto, ele não conhece o caráter dela como nós.

- Jane nunca usaria estes artifícios.

- Pois ela deveria garantir logo um compromisso. Ela terá muito tempo, depois de casada, para conhecer o marido.

Kate tinha ficado horrorizada com o pensamento da amiga. Elas concordavam em muitas coisas, discutiam seus livros preferidos e mantinham longas conversas sobre vários assuntos, mas quanto ao casamento, Kate tinha uma idéia bem definida de compromisso por amor, que Charlote não compartilhava. Alternava estas lembranças com os momentos passados ao lado de Mr. Darcy, o clima tenso que cada vez mais se instalava entre os dois e a ausência muito sentida de Mr. Wickham.

Todos dormiram pouco. Mesmo nas manhãs após os bailes, a rotina da casa não se alterava, e logo o café estava servido. Mr. Bennet lia o jornal, Mrs. Bennet preparava uma gemada, Lizzy e Claire disputavam os pães, Kate passava creme numa fatia de bolo e Jane tomava uma xícara de chá olhando para o vazio. Mary já estava ao piano, quando Mrs. Bennet se zangou:

- Mary, por favor!

Desanimada, Mary baixou a cabeça e fechou o piano, sendo a única a notar quando Mr. Locke adentrou a sala. Como ninguém mais o notou, Mr. Locke disse solenemente:

- Mrs. Bennet gostaria de pedir-lhe que intermediasse uma conversa particular entre mim e sua filha, Miss Kate, pela manhã.

Mrs. Bennet, mal disfarçando seu contentamento, levantou-se rapidamente e dirigiu-se a Kate:

- Tenho certeza que Kate ficará muito feliz em conversar com o senhor. Vamos todos para fora, Mr. Locke quer conversar em particular com sua irmã.

E aproveitou para retirar todos da sala, puxando as filhas pelo braço. Claire olhou para Kate, tentando segurar o riso. Kate disse:

- Mamã, tenho certeza que Mr. Locke nada tem a me dizer, que não possa ser dito na frente de todos.

Mas a mãe nem a ouvia. Quando Kate segurou o braço de Jane, tentando retê-la, Mrs. Bennet acercou-se rapidamente pelo outro lado, impedindo que Jane ficasse. Virando-se para o pai, sua última esperança, Kate, sem emitir nenhum som, moveu os lábios e disse:

- Papá, fique!

Mas o pai, dobrando o jornal e olhando profundamente para a filha, saiu pela porta lateral. Kate, em desespero e já prevendo o que aconteceria a seguir, começou a levantar-se da cadeira onde estava sentada, quando Mr. Locke parou ao lado ela, impedindo o movimento.

Kate sentia-se presa num pesadelo. Em pânico, viu que o primo depositava em seu prato uma pequena flor, que ela reconheceu como sendo uma das muitas que cresciam desordenadamente nos canteiros mal cuidados do jardim que circundava a casa. Kate estava sentada bem reta na cadeira e olhando fixamente a sua frente, quando Mr. Locke resolveu falar:

- Miss Kate, creio que minhas intenções estão bem claras para serem confundidas. Quase que no mesmo instante em que cheguei a Longbourn, minha atenção foi atraída pela senhorita, e a escolhi para minha companheira de vida. Mas, antes de falar de meu afeto, devo enumerar as razões que encontro para o casamento: em primeiro lugar, é dever do clérigo dar o exemplo do matrimônio em sua paróquia. Em segundo lugar, acredito que isto contribuirá enormemente para minha felicidade. E em terceiro lugar, é por um conselho especial de minha protetora, Lady de Bourgh, que escolho uma esposa. Vim a Longbourn com este propósito, já que um dia herdarei a propriedade e o casamento será um acordo satisfatório para todos quando este fato ocorrer.

Kate tentou impedi-lo de continuar, mas foi inútil. Mal abriu a boca, Kate foi obrigada a se calar. Mr. Locke voltou a falar:

- Agora que já expus as minhas razões para o casamento, devo falar-lhe de meus sentimentos, com toda a eloqüência do meu coração.

E antes que Kate atinasse, Mr. Locke dobrou um dos joelhos e colocando-o no chão, disse:

- Depois do nosso enlace, nenhuma palavra sobre sua fortuna cruzará meus lábios, já que estou a par da escassez de seu dote.

Kate não se conteve, e levantou-se da cadeira para dizer:

- Mr. Locke está sendo precipitado.Esquece que eu ainda não dei minha resposta.

- Miss Kate, com todo o respeito, apesar de todas as suas amáveis qualidades, é improvável que outro pedido seja feito à senhorita.

- Mr. Locke!

- Pretendo, o mais rápido possível, relatar a Lady de Bourgh, todas as suas qualidades, e tenho a certeza que ela aprovará minha escolha.

- Mr. Locke, nada posso dizer a não ser que não posso aceitá-lo.

- Miss Kate, estou ciente de que as moças não desejam parecer fáceis.

- Mr. Locke, não posso aceitá-lo!

- Sua recusa aumenta ainda mais o meu amor, através do suspense.

- Mr. Locke, o que mais posso dizer, que não seja não?!

- Sei que a senhorita é a mulher que poderá me fazer o mais feliz dos homens, e sua recusa é parte dos estratagemas das mulheres elegantes.

- Mr. Locke! Não sou o tipo de mulher que atormenta um homem respeitável. Assim como eu não posso fazer o senhor feliz, o senhor também não poderá me fazer feliz. Entenda que não posso aceitá-lo!

E sem esperar resposta, Kate virou-se e saiu, enquanto a mãe e as irmãs precipitavam-se pela porta, numa mostra clara de que estavam escutando toda a conversa. Lizzy e Claire explodiam em gargalhadas sonoras, enquanto Jane tentava conter o riso e levar as duas para fora da sala. Mrs. Bennet, chocada com a atitude de Kate, olhava apreensiva para Mr. Locke, que rapidamente tinha se levantado e olhava desnorteado para a porta a sua frente, talvez na esperança que Kate voltasse e aceitasse o pedido. Mary olhava desconsolada o primo, desejando poder confortá-lo.

Mrs. Bennet logo se pôs em ação, dizendo para si mesma:

- Criança tola!

E para Mr.Locke:

- Não se preocupe Mr. Locke.

Saindo pela porta e correndo atrás de Kate, ela ainda gritou:

- Miss Kate vai voltar e reconsiderar sua proposta.

E, aos berros de "Kate", Mrs. Bennet precipitou-se pelo quintal seguindo a filha. Mas foi incapaz de segui-la por muito tempo, então voltou e foi falar com Mr.Bennet, que estava encarapitado numa escada, cuidando de algumas plantas:

- Oh, Mr. Bennet acuda. Esta casa está uma bagunça!

Mr. Bennet olhou-a sem entender.

- Mr. Bennet venha convencer Kate a se casar com Mr.Locke!

Novamente Mr. Bennet olhou-a sem entender.

- Kate não quer aceitar Mr. Locke. E eu temo é que agora, Mr. Locke é que não queira mais a Kate! E olhou de soslaio para a porta, onde Mr. Locke ainda estava parado.

Mr. Bennet finalmente desceu da escada e seguiu a esposa até beira do rio que circundava a propriedade, e onde Kate tinha se refugiado. Mrs. Bennet não perdeu tempo:

- Aí está ela. Diga-lhe que ela tem que se casar com Mr. Locke! Ou então eu não falarei mais com ela.

- Não!

- Esta casa será sua!

- Não!

-Você salvara suas irmãs da privação!

- Você não pode me forçar!

Kate olhou o pai, esperando o que aconteceria a seguir. Mr. Bennet olhou a filha, e respirando fundo, disse:

- Kate, você está fadada a nunca mais falar com um de seus pais. Se você não se casar com Mr. Locke, sua mãe nunca mais falará com você. E se você se casar, nunca mais eu falarei com você.

Kate, entendendo que o pai a apoiava na recusa a Mr. Locke, abriu um amplo sorriso, e abraçou o pescoço dele com ternura, dizendo:

- Obrigado papá.

Mrs. Bennet mal acreditava no que via. Kate, feliz, voltou para casa, com a mãe em seus calcanhares, gritando a plenos pulmões:

- Katherine, nunca mais falarei com você! Alias, pessoas como eu, que sofrem dos nervos, nunca tem prazer em falar com ninguém. Ainda mais com uma moça que não tem consideração com a família.

Kate chegou à porta de casa quando Charlote ia entrando pelo portão. Rapidamente, colocou a amiga a par dos acontecimentos da manhã e ficou aliviada quando esta se ofereceu para entreter Mr. Locke durante algum tempo. Lady Lucas começou a falar dos detalhes do baile e Mrs. Bennet logo se entreteve em relembrar os pratos do jantar e a toalete das convidadas.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

O incidente envolvendo o pedido de casamento frustrado não demoveu Mr. Locke de seu intento de sair do Hertfordshire noivo. Ele apenas adiou seus planos por mais três dias, três dias em que ele se viu constantemente ao lado de Charlote Lucas, que para ajudar Kate, ofereceu-se para levar Mr. Locke a passeios pelo campo e a conversar com ele após o jantar.

Encorajado pelas demonstrações de interesse de Charlote, Mr. Locke um dia escapuliu bem cedo de Longbourn, dirigindo-se diretamente a Lucas Lodge, onde caiu aos pés de Charlote, pedindo que ela marcasse o dia em que o faria o mais feliz dos homens. Sir William e Lady Lucas aceitaram prontamente o pedido, e um almoço foi encomendado para comemorar.

Charlote estava consciente de que a afeição de Mr. Locke por ela era imaginária, mas não buscava o amor e sim segurança. Aos 27 anos, sem beleza e com um dote quase irrisório, ela sabia que estava se tornando um estorvo para a família numerosa. Tinha consciência também de que seus pais e os irmãos mais velhos estavam preocupados com o fato de ela se tornar uma solteirona. Com a posição de Mr. Locke e o conforto que ele lhe proporcionaria, Charlote poderia ajudar as irmãs mais novas a se apresentarem na sociedade. Resignada, pediu que Mr. Locke não contasse a ninguém do noivado, até que ela mesma pudesse dar a noticia para Kate. De todas as pessoas, era em Kate que ela mais confiava, e de quem mais temia perder a afeição.

Mr. Locke concordou a custo, pois não cabia em si de contentamento. Quando chegou em Longbourn, à noite, foi alvo da curiosidade de todas as moças e de Mrs. Bennet, mas conseguiu enganá-las com meia dúzia de desculpas.

Na manhã seguinte, Charlote apareceu cedo, e encontrou Kate sentada num velho balanço, construído por um dos empregados da casa quando Jane era pequena e que tinha servido para as brincadeiras de todas as Bennet até pouco tempo atrás, quando finalmente Claire deixou de se interessar pelas bonecas para fofocar e correr atrás de oficiais. Kate gostava de sentar-se nele e girar, pensando em sua vida, nos acontecimentos da região, entre outras coisas. Quando viu a amiga, abriu um sorriso e cumprimentou-a:

- Charlote! Bom dia.

Charlote, temendo perder a coragem, foi direto ao assunto.

- Kate, gostaria que fosse a primeira a saber. Mr. Locke esteve ontem em minha casa, e nós estamos noivos!

Kate espantou-se, girou no balanço ficando de costas para a amiga e demorou alguns segundos para voltar e encará-la. Quando o fez, seu olhar revelava todo o espanto que a noticia causou:

- Noivos? Vão se casar?

- É óbvio Kate, se estamos noivos! Kate, por favor não me olhe assim.

- Charlote, como pode? Mr. Locke não é um homem sensato! Você não pode estar apaixonada por ele!

- Kate, nem todas as pessoas podem alimentar sonhos românticos. Eu tenho 27 anos e sou um peso para os meus pais. Mr. Locke pode me oferecer conforto, uma posição respeitável e uma vida digna, e é mais do que eu poderia esperar a esta altura da minha vida. Não me julgue, Kate. Não ouse me julgar!

Emocionada, Charlote saiu, sem dar tempo de Kate responder. Charlote noiva de Mr. Locke era um absurdo muito grande para ser entendido de uma vez só. Enquanto ela pensava nisso, Sir William e Lady Lucas chegaram a Longbourn para anunciar o noivado a uma atônita Mrs. Bennet. E Claire não pode ser impedida de falar:

- Puxa, Sir William, deixe de pregar peças! Há três dias Mr. Locke pediu a mão de Kate.

Todos ficaram embaraçadissimos, até que o próprio Mr. Locke, acompanhado de sua querida Charlote, aparecesse para confirmar. Mrs. Bennet mal cumprimentou os dois, e levou muitos meses para perdoar Charlote, que ela via como a sua sucessora na propriedade. Apenas uma coisa ela agradeceu: Mr. Locke passava o dia todo em Lucas Lodge, voltando a Longbourn apenas para despedir-se das senhoras e dormir. Quando chegou seu dia de partir para o Kent, agradeceu efusivamente a todos por quase meia hora, prometendo escrever assim que chegasse a sua casa, já marcando a data de seu retorno, quando se casaria com Charlote.

O casamento ocorreu menos de um mês após o noivado, e os recém-casados partiram assim que se encerrou o jantar de comemoração em Lucas Lodge. Entre Charlote e Kate, tudo se resolveu logo e elas mantiveram uma estreita e afetuosa correspondência.

Logo após o casamento, Jane recebeu uma nota curta de Miss Juliet, comunicando que Mr. Bingley tinha partido para Londres a negócios, motivo pelo qual adiava o jantar marcado em Longbourn. Dois dias depois, Miss Juliet enviou uma carta maior, que Jane não mostrou a ninguém, mas que a abateu profundamente. Comunicou a família apenas que todos os hóspedes de Netherfield estavam deixando a casa, para passar o inverno em Londres, e não deu mais detalhes. Mrs. Bennet não se contentou com tal explicação, mas suas investigações na vizinhança mostraram-se infrutíferas.

Só depois de uma semana, Jane mostrou a carta a Kate. Nela, Miss Juliet dizia o seguinte:

"_Netherfield Park, 10 da manhã._

_Querida Jane,_

_Achamos que o problema que Charlie foi resolver em Londres se estenderá mais do que o previsto. E como Charlie sempre fica perdido sem alguém da família por perto para dirigir os negócios da casa, resolvemos por bem fechar Netherfield e passar o inverno na cidade._

_Entretanto, devo confessar que não só os negócios vão nos reter na cidade. Há uma programação intensa nos teatros, além das novidades que só se vê nesta época e que eu particularmente não gostaria de perder._

_E também Mr. Darcy está impaciente por rever a irmã, e eu não menos. Georgiana Darcy é de tal modo refinada e elegante que estar perto dela é sempre um prazer. Eu e minhas irmãs alimentamos secretamente o desejo de ver Georgiana tornar-se nossa irmã em breve, o que nos dará imensa alegria. E uma temporada na cidade só fará bem aos nossos planos, que já estão em franco andamento. Bingley pergunta freqüentemente de Georgiana para Darcy, o que interpretamos com um ótimo sinal._

_Minha amiga, foram ótimos os momentos passados no Hertfordshire. Por favor, não deixe de me escrever afetuosamente quando lhe participar a notícia do noivado de Charlie. _

_Com amor, sua amiga_

_Juliet Bingley."_

Vendo que a irmã terminara de ler a carta, Jane exclamou:

- Então, o que me diz?

- Digo que Miss Juliet percebeu que o irmão estava apaixonado por você, e tratou de afastá-lo.

- Kate, ela mesma diz que Bingley pergunta constantemente de Georgiana!

- Minha querida Jane, isto é o que ela diz! Miss Juliet é muito astuta, isso eu percebi desde o principio.

- Mas ela não poderia arriscar estragar a felicidade do irmão. Se ele me ama, não será feliz ao lado de outra mulher.

- Jane, Miss Juliet está interessada neste casamento na medida em que ele poderá auxiliar seu próprio enlace com Mr. Darcy! Infelizmente para ela, isso de nada adiantará, sendo Mr. Darcy comprometido com a prima.

- Como pode ser tão cruel Kate? Não acredito que Miss Juliet tenha feito isso intencionalmente.

- Jane, eu sou muito mais lúcida que você neste ponto, e acredite: a afeição de Miss Juliet por você começou a se esvair assim que ela percebeu que Bingley lhe dava mais atenção do que dava a todas as outras moças.

Jane não respondeu, por que não conseguia acreditar em tal sordidez vinda de uma moça tão elegante e afável como Miss Juliet. Guardou a carta em um lugar escondido das vistas curiosas da mãe, e tentou não pensar mais no assunto. O que era difícil, visto que Mrs. Bennet não passava um dia sem citar o nome de Bingley.

Como estavam se aproximando as festas de Natal, a família Bennet recebeu Mr. e Mrs. Gardiner. Mr. Gardiner, irmão de Mr. Bennet, era comerciante em Londres, e o casal tinha 4 filhos pequenos. Mrs. Gardiner era bem mais ilustrada que a cunhada, e sendo ainda moça, dava-se muito bem com as sobrinhas, principalmente com Jane e Kate. Assim que tudo se acalmou, Mrs. Gardiner quis saber com detalhes os acontecimentos referentes à Jane, e que Kate já tinha lhe relatado por carta.

Após o relato, Mrs. Gardiner disse:

- Não posso deixar de concordar com você, Kate. Acredito que está muito óbvia a estratégia desta tal Miss Juliet para afastar Jane do irmão.

- É o que eu disse a Jane, titia, mas ela não aceita esta hipótese. Acredita que Bingley não gostava realmente dela, do contrário não seria convencido pela irmã a ficar na cidade durante todo o inverno.

- Jane esquece que é muito mais fácil reter uma pessoa na cidade. São tantos lugares para ir, pessoas a visitar, compromissos inadiáveis. Ela não está nada bem, não é?

- A senhor percebeu? Mamã não ajuda em nada, todos os dias pergunta de Mr. Bingley, relembra algo que ele falou ou fez. Isso está matando Jane.

- Kate, o que você acha de levarmos Jane conosco para Londres? Ela terá muitas amizades novas, distrações. E pode até encontrar-se por acaso com Mr. Bingley.

- Titia, é uma idéia formidável. Mas acredito que será difícil encontrarem Mr. Bingley, já que vocês não freqüentam os mesmos lugares que ele.

- Oh, Londres é tão agitada, que acho difícil eles não se cruzarem pelas ruas.

Ficou acertado então que Jane retornaria com os tios para Londres após o Ano Novo.

Durante as festas de Natal, Mrs. Bennet gostava de ter sempre a casa cheia, e organizava novidades e passeios para os hóspedes. Muitos dos oficiais não tinham recebido licença para passar as festas com suas famílias, então Mrs. Bennet acabou por convidar vários deles para as festas, e um destes convidados era Mr. Wickham. Mrs. Gardiner, ouvindo o rapaz conversar com Kate, percebeu que ele falava de Pemberley e do Derbyshire com grande conhecimento. Assim que pode, indagou a Kate:

- Mr. Wickham morou no Derbyshire, Kate?

- Sim, titia, durante a infância e boa parte da juventude.

- Lembro de que ele falou de Pemberley.

- Sim, seu falecido pai foi intendente do falecido Mr. Darcy em Pemberley. O atual Mr. Darcy esteve hospedado aqui no Hertfordshire durante o verão.

- Eu me lembro da fama de benevolência do falecido Mr. Darcy, e também do filho dele. Você conheceu Mr. Darcy...o que achou dele Kate?

- Arrogante e orgulhoso.

- Kate!

- Minha querida tia, se eu lhe contar alguma das coisas que sei a respeito de Mr. Darcy, concordará comigo.

E Kate lhe relatou resumidamente alguns dos acontecimentos do verão, incluindo uma versão reduzida do entrevero entre Mr. Darcy e Mr. Wickham. Ao final, Mrs. Gardiner ainda não estava convencida:

- Kate, não é possível. Apesar de ter saído do Derbyshire há muitos anos, me lembro perfeitamente de Mr. Darcy ser um rapazinho muito sério e respeitado, completamente consciente de seu papel como herdeiro de Pemberley.

- Talvez ele tenha se convencido demais.

- Kate, não deixe que sua preferência por Mr. Wickham atrapalhe seu discernimento. Nenhuma pessoa é completamente má como você está pintando Mr. Darcy.

- Titia, tudo que venho escutando sobre Mr. Darcy e tudo que tenho visto me fazem crer que estou certa. E não tenho nenhuma preferência por Mr. Wickham.

- Não mesmo?

- Claro que não. Tenho plena consciência de que sou pobre demais para nutrir qualquer esperança de um compromisso com Mr. Wickham.

- Kate, às vezes me espanto com sua sensatez. Mas você está certa, encorajar os sentimentos deste rapaz por você os colocaria em sérios problemas.

Tia e sobrinha riram discretamente, observando as atenções de que Miss King era alvo, perpetradas pelo antigo favorito de Kate, o charmoso Mr. Wickham.

Após as festas, Mr. e Mrs. Gardiner ficaram ainda em Longbourn por duas semanas, para deleite das crianças, que podiam correr pela propriedade, brincar com os cachorros e fazer figuras de neve. Assim que o tempo melhorou um pouco e as estradas ficaram mais transitáveis, os Gardiner partiram levando Jane para uma longa temporada na cidade.

A despedida das irmãs foi emocionada, mas as duas sabiam que aquela viagem faria bem não só a elas, mas a família como um todo. Kate ajudou Jane a fazer as malas, empacotando os vestidos com muito esmero. Numa fria manhã de janeiro, a carruagem dos Bennet partiu, levando a família Gardiner e Jane até Meryton, onde pegariam um coche de aluguel.

Nas escadas, despedindo-se de Jane, que acenava tristemente para a família, Kate percebeu um sorriso no rosto do pai, e não resistiu a perguntar:

- Papá, lembrou de algo engraçado?

- Não. É que Jane já teve seu primeiro desgosto amoroso, e isso é bom. Dá a ela algo em que pensar, além de distingui-la entre as outras moças. Agora é sua vez Kate. Você já rejeitou o Locke, e agora está livre para ser rejeitada. Sugiro que escolha Mr. Wickham, ele fará o serviço com grande credibilidade.

- Papá!

- E você tem uma mãe amorosa, que saberá tirar o máximo proveito de tudo isso.

Kate olhou para ele embaraçada e zangada, mas quando o pai entrou na casa, não pode deixar de sorrir ante tal idéia. Mr. Wickham não poderia quebrar seu coração, por que na verdade, ele nunca o teve. Tinham manifestado uma preferência mútua, mas a posição social de ambos desencorajaria qualquer pensamento de união. Mas ela sabia que sentiria falta de suas maneiras agradáveis quando ele partisse.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate informava tudo a Jane, e quando recebia suas cartas, percebia que a irmã estava se esforçando para se divertir, mas seu entusiasmo era forçado. Até que Kate recebeu uma longa carta de Londres, em que Jane, entre outras coisas, contava o seguinte:

"_Assim que cheguei a Londres, escrevi imediatamente a Miss Juliet, convidando-a a passar uma tarde comigo no Cheapside. E isso foi há mais de quatro semanas. Neste tempo, todas as tardes esperei um bilhete ou a própria visita de Miss Juliet, mas ela não veio senão ontem, e mal passou dez minutos em casa de titia. _

_Pediu rápidas desculpas sobre a demora, alegando compromissos inadiáveis com Georgiana Darcy e com as irmãs. Reforçou que estão todos muito animados com as possibilidades entre Charlie e Georgiana, e que o irmão está encantado com a moça, o que já era de se esperar. Não demonstrou que pretende falar ao irmão que estou em Londres e partiu, mal se despedindo de titia e de mim._

_Portanto, estou cortando relações com ela a partir deste momento, e para todo o sempre. Realmente você tinha razão em desconfiar de Miss Juliet, minha irmã, mas eu nunca pensei que ela poderia arriscar a felicidade de um irmão querido a este ponto. Minhas relações com Mr. Bingley também estão cortadas."_

Jane continuava a carta, mas para Kate aquele trecho era o mais interessante: mostrava toda a astúcia de Juliet Bingley, e o que ela seria capaz de fazer para afastar Jane do irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que se aproximava da irmã de Darcy, tentando conquistá-lo. Ficou feliz que a irmã tivesse percebido isso, mas achava que era tarde demais para o coração de Jane, e temia que ele jamais se recuperasse.

A correspondência entre Charlote e Kate mantinha-se regular, e Charlote contava muitas coisas de sua casa, das estradas, de Lady de Bourgh, das melhorias no sobrado, mas quase nunca citava o marido ou a vida de casada propriamente. Kate suspeitava que Charlote ocultava muitas coisas, mas não ousava perguntar. Finalmente surgiu a oportunidade de conferir a vida de Mrs. Locke ao vivo: Charlote convidou-a a passar uma temporada no Kent, aproveitando que seu pai e uma de suas irmãs, Maria, iriam visitá-la. Kate concordou alegremente, e ficou combinado que os três passariam em Londres na ida para o Kent, para visitarem Jane e os Gardiner.

Como saíram muito cedo, chegaram a Londres na hora do almoço, surpreendendo Jane e a tia. Olhando para a irmã que a esperava na entrada da casa dos tios, Kate percebeu que sua alegria era puramente exterior. Só quem a conhecesse profundamente perceberia que seu olhar estava apagado e seu sorriso não tinha a mesma naturalidade de sempre. Conversaram amenidades durante o almoço, e a tarde foram todos dar um passeio pelas lojas da cidade. Kate notou que Jane olhava distraída para as vitrines, atenta aos cavaleiros e as carruagens que passavam pelas ruas. Não puderam conversar a sós em nenhum momento, e no dia seguinte Kate partiu com Sir William e Maria para o Kent.

Os dois companheiros de viagem de Kate mostraram-se muito agradáveis. Maria era uma moça robusta, dona de uma beleza rude e de maneiras francas. Sir William era a perfeita encarnação do _gentleman_ inglês, sempre fazendo comentários espirituosos e tentando agradar as moças com pequenos mimos. À distância entre Londres e o Kent foi percorrida de forma rápida e sem transtornos, e logo eles estavam adentrando os parques de Lady de Bourgh.

Ao longe, avistaram a reitoria, e viram que Mr. Locke acenou para eles, entrou em casa e logo depois saia, acompanhado de Charlote, que também acenou. Ao estacionarem a carruagem em frente ao passeio de cascalho que cortava o pequeno jardim e levava diretamente a porta da frente, Charlote correu ao encontro do pai e da irmã, mas foi Kate que ela abraçou mais demoradamente e com mais carinho.

Mr. Locke abria-se com um pavão que mostra suas penas, enumerando todas as melhorias que havia feito no jardim, nas salas de baixo, na cozinha e nos quartos de cima. Parecia a Kate que ele falava diretamente a ela, como se quisesse que ela percebesse o quanto havia perdido ao recusar desposá-lo. Kate divertia-se com este pensamento.

Instalados os hóspedes, Charlote levou a irmã e a amiga para sua sala de uso particular, que era anexa a sala de estar. A sala tinha vista para um dos lados do jardim, e contava com cadeiras, sofás e uma lareira. O pai e o marido foram despachados para o jardim. Charlote estava animada, enquanto servia o chá:

- Oh, Kate, você não sabe o quanto é bom poder dirigir sua própria casa!

Kate concordou que deveria ser muito bom, Maria começou a contar as novidades da família e logo estavam envolvidas numa agradável conversa, quando um barulho no jardim atraiu a atenção de todas. Charlote correu a janela e perguntou ao marido:

- O que foi? O porco escapou de novo?

Mr. Locke veio à janela:

- Eu sabia que haveria um convite, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo! Miss de Bourgh acaba de passar e nos convidar para jantar em Rosings esta noite!

- Que honra! Logo em sua primeira noite no Kent!

- Mas não se preocupem. Vistam apenas o melhor vestido que trouxeram.

- Sim. Lady de Bourgh sabe admirar a humildade das pessoas de menor posição social!

Maria estava nervosa com o convite, e até Sir William ficou abalado, apesar de já ter sido apresentado em St. James. Só Kate não se abalou com tal convite. Esperava conhecer a rival de Miss Juliet, e a tão elogiada Lady de Bourgh. Passaram o resto da tarde escolhendo vestidos para Maria, que não se decidia. Kate fez questão de usar um vestido verde, que Charlote tanto tinha visto em Longbourn, e mesmo sabendo que esse não era o melhor vestido da amiga ela entendeu o que Kate queria dizer: era independente ao ponto de não se importar com a opinião de ninguém a seu respeito. Era o Charlote mais admirava em Kate, e era por isso que prezava tanto sua amizade.

Na hora marcada, saíram pelo jardim em direção a Rosings Park, com Mr. Locke enumerando o preço de todas as vidraças e esculturas e Sir William olhando embasbacado para tudo. Maria, de tão nervosa, não falava nada. Kate e Charlote já se aborreciam com os elogios de Mr. Locke, quando chegaram à porta e Charlote tomou o comando da situação. Encarregou-se das apresentações, e foram levados para a sala onde Lady de Bourgh já os aguardava.

A dama estava sentada num grande sofá de veludo, ricamente entalhado. Usava um penteado elaborado, e apesar do cabelo estar quase todo branco, seguia a última moda na disposição dos cachos. Ela não se virou para olhar os recém chegados, e também não se levantou para cumprimentá-los, fez apenas um imperceptível movimento de cabeça para Sir William e Maria, mas para Kate ela olhou diretamente, mediu-a e finalmente falou, numa voz profunda e levemente enrouquecida pelos anos:

- Então está é Katherine Bennet.

Kate assentiu e ia responder, quando seu olhar foi atraído por uma sólida figura masculina que emergiu das sombras de uma das janelas a sua esquerda. Esquecida da compostura, interpelou o rapaz sem se dobrar para a inevitável mesura:

- Mr. Darcy? O que faz aqui?


	17. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Só então Kate se deu conta da grosseria que havia cometido, e cumprimentou Mr. Darcy. Ele também a cumprimentou e respondeu:

- Como a senhorita, sou um hóspede em Rosings Park.

Lady de Bourgh não se conteve:

- Conhece meu sobrinho, Miss Bennet?

- Sim. Ele esteve hospedado no Hertfordshire, em casa de amigos.

Lady de Bourgh então apresentou a filha, dizendo:

- Esta é minha filha, Anne.

Kate virou-se para cumprimentar a moça, espantando-se com seu olhar embaciado e sua aparência doentia. Miss de Bourgh não encarou nenhum deles diretamente, limitando-se a um aceno de cabeça. A senhora que a acompanhava cumprimentou a todos com um sorriso e logo estava ocupada em impedir que a luz incomodasse Miss de Bourgh, colocando um biombo em frente dos olhos da moça.

Mr. Darcy apresentou seu primo, Coronel Fitzwilliam Darcy, que era muito afável e gentil. Sir William elogiou a sala onde estavam, mas logo se calou, tentando sondar na memória os nomes de alguns nobres conhecidos seus. Maria também estava calada, mas não tirava os olhos de Lady de Bourgh. Mr. Locke, achando poucos os louvores oferecidos pelos presentes, tomou para si a tarefa dos elogios, alongando-se em tiradas aborrecidas. Kate e o Coronel logo estavam conversando animadamente sobre livros, quando o jantar foi anunciado.

O espanto de Sir William e Maria só aumentou, quando perceberam que cada um dos presentes seria servido por um criado. Quando todos se preparavam para sentar, Lady de Bourgh exclamou:

- Mr.Locke! O senhor não pode sentar-se ao lado de sua mulher. Mude de lugar!

Mr. Locke acatou o pedido na mesma hora, trocando de lugar com Kate, que foi sentar-se entre Mr. Darcy e Charlote. A sopa foi servida, e antes de começar a comer, Mr. Darcy disse a Kate:

- Espero que tenha deixado sua família em perfeita saúde.

- Obrigada. Estão todos bem. Inclusive minha irmã mais velha, Jane, está em Londres nesta estação. Por acaso não a encontrou?

Quando ia responder, Mr. Darcy foi interrompido pela tia.

- Toca o piano forte, Miss Kate?

- Um pouco, e muito mal.

- Desenha?

- Nem um pouco.

- Certamente suas irmãs desenham.

- Não, senhora, nenhuma delas.

- Nenhuma? Não devem ter tido oportunidade.

- Pelo contrário. A todas que se interessaram foram dados os meios para estudarem.

Todo o diálogo foi travado entre as duas mulheres sem que uma deixasse de encarar a outra. Mas Lady de Bourgh ainda não tinha terminado:

- Sua mãe devia ter levado vocês a cidade todas as primaveras, para expô-las aos grandes mestres.

- Minha mãe não teria se oposto, mas meu pai odeia a cidade.

Kate achou que poderia começar a comer, como os outros estavam fazendo, mas Lady de Bourgh, aparentemente, estava muito interessada em saber detalhes da vida da moça:

- Sua governanta as deixou, então?

- Não senhora. Nunca tivemos governanta.

- Cinco filhas criadas sem governanta? Sua mãe deve ter sido escravizada pela educação de vocês.

- Pelo contrário, senhora.

- Suas irmãs já foram apresentadas à sociedade?

- Sim, todas.

- Todas as cinco? Suas irmãs são muito novas?

- Sim. A mais nova ainda não completou dezesseis anos.

- E todas apresentadas antes das mais velhas se casarem.

- Não seria justo que as mais novas fossem privadas dos divertimentos, apenas por que as mais velhas não tiveram meios ou oportunidades de se casarem. Isso não auxiliaria a afeição entre irmãs!

Kate sorriu, diante da resposta de Lady de Bourgh:

- A senhorita emite suas opiniões com muita convicção para uma pessoa tão jovem. Diga-me, quantos anos têm?

- Com três irmãs mais novas já crescidas, à senhora não espera que eu assuma minha idade!

E encerrando o assunto, Kate concentrou-se em degustar o jantar.

O chá foi servido na sala, e Kate foi refugiar-se num canto, observando um exótico passaro branco preso numa enorme gaiola prateada. Tão entretida estava, que quando Lady de Bourgh a chamou, virou-se assustada:

- Miss Bennet, toque o piano forte para nós.

- Lady de Bourgh, acredite que não uso de falsa modéstia quando digo que toco muito mal.

- A música é meu deleite. Na existe na Inglaterra pessoa que aprecie e conheça mais de música do que eu.

Mr. Locke, percebendo que a prima se recusava, insistiu:

- Miss Kate, sua senhoria exige.

Kate achou por bem não estender a pendenga, e dirigiu-se lentamente ao piano, torcendo as mãos. Sentando, abriu o piano e escolheu um dos cadernos que estavam por cima do instrumento, sem olhar que música era, e começou a tocar. Lady de Bourgh ouviu por um minuto, e interpelou Mr. Darcy:

- Georgiana está tocando bem?

- Sim, ela tem praticado muito.

- Excelente. Sempre digo que a excelência só é atingida pela prática. Eu mesma teria sido uma grande pianista, se tivesse aprendido no momento certo. E Anne também, se sua saúde o permitisse.

Virando-se para Charlote e Maria, continuou:

- Já convidei as moças para virem a Rosings praticar, já que não tem um piano na reitoria. Nas dependências da governanta elas não incomodariam ninguém.

Kate tentava se concentrar no piano, quando Mr. Darcy aproximou-se e ficou observando-a. Kate, sem parar de tocar, disse:

- O que pretende acercando-se do piano, Mr. Darcy? Saiba que não me amedrontarei, mesmo que sua irmã toque tão bem.

- Miss Kate, eu a conheço muito bem para saber que não poderia amedrontá-la, mesmo que quisesse.

Neste momento o Coronel Fitzwilliam acercou-se do piano também, indagando a Kate:

- Então,que tal foi meu primo no Hertfordshire?

Kate parou de tocar, olhou divertida para o Coronel e disse:

- O senhor quer mesmo saber? Prepare-se para algo terrível. Quando o conheci, num baile, seu primo recusou-se a dançar, mesmo que muitas moças estivessem sem par!

Fitzwilliam riu e Darcy tentou se defender:

- Eu não conhecia ninguém mais na sala,a não ser as pessoas de meu próprio grupo.

Kate não hesitou:

- Como se ninguém pudesse ser apresentado num baile!

Neste momento, ouviu-se a voz de Lady de Bourgh:

- Fitzwilliam, preciso de sua opinião!

O Coronel foi atender a tia, e Darcy aproveitou para se aproximar mais de Kate, dizendo:

- Não tenho facilidade de conversar com pessoas que não conheço.

- Pois deveria aceitar o conselho de sua tia e praticar.

Sorrindo, Kate voltou a tocar, e quando olhou de novo para cima, encontrou os olhos escuros de Mr. Darcy fitando-a. Subitamente envergonhada, ela desviou o olhar e concentrou-se no piano, o que a impediu de perceber que Mr. Darcy afastou-se, mas não desviou o olhar dela.


	18. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

A rotina pouco se alterou durante os dias seguintes. Os habitantes da reitoria foram chamados apenas para a ceia e para compor as mesas de jogos, por serem menos importantes que os convidados de Rosings Park.

Kate aproveitou para observar a relação entre Miss de Bourgh e Darcy, e nada viu além de uma fria amabilidade entre parentes. Miss de Bourgh mal abria a boca para conversar com quer que fosse, dirigindo-se mais constantemente a sua governanta. E Mr. Darcy parecia mais interessado na decoração das salas do que em louvar as belezas da prima. Kate refletiu que se o casamento estava mesmo arranjado e fosse realizado, seria um belo castigo para Mr. Darcy casar-se com tal tipo de moça doentia e calada.

Enquanto observava o provável casal, Kate não notou que estava sendo avidamente notada por Mr. Darcy, que percebeu, não sem horror, que não era imune aos encantos de Miss Bennet, como se tinha convencido após deixar o Hertfordshire. Kate era sempre instada a tocar o piano forte, o que a deixava vulnerável aos olhares insistentes, mas discretos, de Darcy.

As manhãs eram reservadas para os passeios, e o Coronel Fitzwilliam era sempre o primeiro a chegar, levando Maria e Kate por longas caminhadas pelos jardins e bosques da propriedade. Kate adorava estes passeios, e a companhia sempre animada do Coronel, que se esforçava por deixá-las a vontade, e indiretamente, desculpar-se pelas grosserias de Lady de Bourgh. Mas Kate gostava mesmo de passear sozinha, quando podia ler as cartas de Jane com vagar, pesando cada frase e analisando o ânimo da irmã. E assim o tempo passou, e logo era hora de partirem. Charlote ficou triste, por que a ausência da irmã, do pai e da amiga seriam muito sentidas na pequena família. Os três partiriam na segunda, e a última semana foi dedicada a empacotar vestidos e retribuir algumas visitas. E Kate nem imaginava que surpresa receberia, quando, numa manhã em que estava sozinha, ouviu a porta abrir-se e viu Mr. Darcy, impetuosamente, adentrar a sala, onde ela escrevia uma carta para Jane:

- Miss Kate, bom dia!

- Mr. Darcy.

Como o silêncio se prolongou, Kate obrigou-se falar:

- Mrs. e Mr. Locke estão na aldeia, a negócios. Maria e Sir William foram junto.

- Sim, eu sei.

- O senhor aceita um chá, ou um café?

- Não, obrigado.

- Quer sentar-se?

- Não.

Kate estava intrigada. O que Darcy estaria fazendo ali, àquela hora, e sem nada a dizer? Notou que o rapaz torcia as luvas nervosamente, num sinal claro de que não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade com a situação. Kate resolveu ficar calada, esperando que ele dissesse o que queria e fosse logo embora, mas Mr. Darcy apenas disse:

- Esta é uma casa encantadora. Creio que minha tia fez diversas melhorias antes que Mr. Locke se mudasse para cá.

- Sua senhoria não poderia ter escolhido pessoa mais agradecida para prestar seus favores.

E sorriu da própria piada, mas Mr. Darcy não mudou a expressão tensa do rosto. Um barulho na porta chamou a atenção dos dois, e Mr. Darcy, despedindo-se rapidamente, saiu apressado da reitoria. Charlote, que vinha entrando, perguntou a Kate:

- O que você fez ao pobre Mr. Darcy?

- Não tenho a menor idéia.

No domingo, véspera da partida, foram todos a missa, onde Mr. Locke brilhava com mais um de seus sermões cheios de admoestações sobre a moral e as virtudes cristãs. Mr. Darcy sentou-se afastado de Kate e do Coronel, que acabaram por conversar durante o sermão de Mr. Locke. Foi Kate quem começou a conversa:

- Quando pretende partir, Coronel?

- Há, não sei. Isso depende de Darcy, estou ao dispor dele.

- Que inconveniente. Mr. Darcy deveria casar-se, se quer alguém 24 horas a sua disposição.

- Seria uma mulher de sorte.

- É mesmo?

- Darcy é um amigo muito leal. Recentemente resgatou um amigo bem a tempo.

Kate sobressaltou-se:

- Como assim?

- Salvou-o de um casamento muito imprudente.

- Quem é este homem?

- Seu amigo mais íntimo, Charles Bingley .

- E por que Mr. Darcy fez isso? Há alguma objeção contra a moça?

- Sim, fortes objeções.

- Falta de fortuna?

- Não. Mas a família da moça foi considerada altamente inconveniente.

- E ele os separou?

- Sim, mas não sei de detalhes. Darcy me contou apenas isto, mas não me disse o que fez para separá-los.

O Coronel calou-se, sem notar a ansiedade estampada no rosto de Kate. Estava claro para ela que a moça era Jane, e que a família em questão era a sua própria! Queria saber mais detalhes, mas ficou temerosa de fazer mais perguntas e o Coronel desconfiar de algo. Olhou rapidamente na direção de Mr. Darcy, e quando este a fitou, ela desviou o olhar. Impaciente, mal o primo dispensou os fiéis, Kate despediu-se de todos alegando um súbito mal estar, mas ao invés de se dirigir à reitoria, correu a esmo por todos os caminhos que ela tanto havia percorrido ao lado de Maria e do Coronel Fitzwilliam. Só queria ficar sozinha e pensar. Neste momento, o céu tornou-se negro, e pesadas gotas de chuva desabaram, como se a natureza quisesse demonstrar seu descontentamento pelo comportamento dos homens. Kate buscou refúgio numa velha construção, que se pretendia um templo grego, pouco visitada por pés e olhos humanos. Cansada da corrida que empreendera, encostou-se numa das paredes geladas, na tentativa de recobrar o fôlego. E de repente, ouviu um barulho de pés.

Kate mal podia acreditar que o aristocrático Mr. Darcy a tivesse seguido, e ainda ousasse falar com ela! Molhado, descomposto, ele parecia ainda mais bonito e vulnerável, mas Kate não queria saber disso. Mr. Darcy, no entanto, não pretendia deixá-la a sós:

- Miss Kate, tenho lutado comigo mesmo durante meses, em vão. Entretanto, não posso mais esconder meus sentimentos em relação à senhorita.

- Não o entendo!

- Devo confessar-lhe que eu a admiro e a amo...muito ardentemente.

Kate olhou-o com ar de dúvida, que Darcy interpretou como de anuência. E voltou a falar:

- Vim a Rosings Park com o único intuito de vê-la! Lutei contra o meu bom senso, as pretensões de minha família, a inferioridade de seu nascimento e de suas relações, o meu orgulho. Não me deixe nesta agonia...espero que me dê a honra de aceitar minha mão!

Embora Darcy falasse de incerteza, Kate percebeu que em nenhum momento ele duvidava de que seu pedido fosse aceito. Isso a irritou a tal ponto, que quando ele se calou, as palavras jorraram de sua boca, sem controle:

- Sinto muito ter lhe causado tal aflição, mas acredite que não foi meu intuito. Gostaria de poder agradecer-lhe a afeição que me dedica, mas tenho certeza que os sentimentos que o senhor alegou para demorar tanto em confessar seu amor o auxiliarão a curar suas feridas.

- Está zombando de mim?

- Não. Estou apenas expondo meus sentimentos, como o senhor o fez com os seus agora mesmo!

- É esta a resposta que tenho após tal confissão? O que fiz para merecer tal rudeza de tratamento?

- Rudeza? Acha que fui rude?

- Tenho certeza que foi, e isso se deve ao seu orgulho ferido por minhas reservas quanto à senhorita!

- Meu orgulho?

- Sim! A senhorita esperaria que eu me alegrasse com a inferioridade de seu nascimento, que certamente afetaria nossa relação?

- Meu orgulho nada tem a ver com minha recusa, e o senhor sabe muito bem das razões que me impedem de aceitar seu pedido!

- Que razões poderia a senhorita ter contra mim?

- O fato de ter separado um jovem casal que se amava! O que poderia me levar a aceitar o homem que expôs um amigo ao ridículo e arruinou, talvez para sempre, a felicidade de uma irmã querida? O senhor nega que os separou?

- Não, eu não nego!

- Por que fez isso?

- Observei os dois atentamente, e acreditei que havia mais afeição da parte dele, do que de sua irmã!

- Por que Jane é tímida!

- Bingley também é tímido, e estava convencido de que sua irmã não o apreciava!

- Jane mal mostra os seus verdadeiros sentimentos para mim!

- A senhorita deve saber que houve outras objeções.

- Outras?

- Sim, foi insinuado que o amor não era o motivo do casamento.

- Quem insinuou tal coisa? Minha irmã?

- Não. Não. Mas sua família...

- O que há com minha família?

- Tem que concordar que houve muitos inconvenientes!

- Que inconvenientes?

- A falta de decoro de suas três irmãs mais novas, de sua mãe e até de seu pai! Entretanto, devo excluir a senhorita e sua irmã de tal comportamento.

Esta acusação, infelizmente, Kate não tinha argumentos para rebater, mas ainda não concordava com ela. O diálogo tinha sido tão tenso, que eles haviam se aproximado bastante, e era palpável no ar a animosidade entre eles. Mas Kate ainda tinha uma última cartada.

- E quanto a Mr. Wickham?

- Mr. Wickham? Por que está interessada neste senhor?

- E por que não estaria? Ele me contou de seu infortúnio!

- Oh, sim, seu infortúnio foi muito grande!

- E o senhor o trata com sarcasmo! Desde que o conheci, sua arrogância, seu desprezo pelos sentimentos dos outros e seu egoísmo me convenceram de que nada no mundo me obrigaria a casar-me com o senhor!

Neste ponto da conversa, Kate e Jack estavam tão próximos um ao outro que suas respirações ofegantes se cruzavam. Darcy não podia deixar de encarar os lábios de Kate, trêmulos de frio e de raiva. E Kate não podia deixar de admirar os traços regulares do rosto de Darcy, mais delineados ainda pela contrariedade.

Emocionada, Kate deu-se conta de que estava prestes a ser beijada por Mr. Darcy, e a idéia não a repugnou, como imaginava. Aproximou-se ainda mais, num oferecimento mudo. Darcy, abalado, percebeu que poderia beijar Kate naquele momento, e imaginou como seria o gosto de sua boca e a textura de seus lábios. E ambos caíram em si, cientes da loucura que quase haviam cometido, quando Darcy quebrou o encanto do momento e disse:

- Obrigado, Miss Kate, por suas valiosas explicações. Não tomarei mais seu tempo.

E dando uma última encarada nos lábios de Kate, virou-se e partiu. Kate soltou um longo suspiro, só então percebendo que tinha prendido a respiração quando Mr. Darcy tinha se aproximado dela. E voltou para casa lentamente, deixando que a chuva e as lágrimas lavassem sua alma da tristeza causada pelas palavras de Mr. Darcy.


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Quando Kate chegou em casa, foi cercada por todos, preocupados em saber onde ela tinha estado. Ainda muito abalada, disse apenas que saiu a caminhar para recuperar-se de uma dor de cabeça súbita e acabou apanhada pela chuva. Charlote ajudou-a a livrar-se das roupas molhadas, colocou-a embaixo de grossos cobertores e alimentou-a com caldos quentes e chá. Mas a doença de Kate nada tinha de física...sua alma tinha sido severamente castigada, e o único remédio que ela poderia usar neste caso era o tempo.

Como a chuva ainda continuasse, embora mais amena, adiaram a partida para a quarta-feira, e Kate pode refletir profundamente sobre tudo que Darcy havia lhe dito. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia lisonjeada pelo sentimento que despertara no rapaz, não podia esquecer de Jane. Como se quisesse se exasperar ainda mais com Mr. Darcy, dedicou a tarde do domingo a reler todas as cartas que tinha recebido de Jane, mais uma vez comprovando que a irmã não era mais a moça alegre e otimista de antes. E seus sentimentos de compaixão por Mr. Darcy se esvaiam por completo.

A segunda-feira foi dedicada a reforçar as proteções das malas, pois Sir William previa que enfrentariam alguns buracos, e deviam estar prevenidos, caso algo acontecesse nas estradas de volta para o Hertfordshire. Na terça, como se quisesse se despedir dos caminhos que tanto a alegraram, Kate resolveu dar um último passeio pelo parque. E quando tencionava voltar, reparou que um homem vinha ao seu encontro. Pensou que fosse o Coronel Fitzwilliam, que vinha despedir-se, mas pela altura e pelo andar, logo identificou Mr. Darcy. E na posição em que estava, não podia evitá-lo, sem que ele percebesse. Resolveu, então, enfrentá-lo de cabeça erguida, e parou, preparando-se para mais palavras duras a serem ditas e, certamente, ouvidas.

Mr. Darcy aproximou-se, resoluto, mas não estava disposto a discutir. Cumprimentou-a levemente, e estendendo a mão, entregou a Kate uma carta, dizendo:

- Espero que tenha a bondade de lê-la. Só peço que espere, até que eu tenha ido embora de Rosings, o que farei imediatamente. Adeus.

Kate, entorpecida pelo tom de voz cansado, e que não era habitual de Darcy, demorou um segundo a mais para entender o que ele lhe dizia. E quando estendeu a mãe para pegar a carta que ele lhe estendia, seus dedos tocaram-se por um momento, tão fugaz como o bater de asas de um pássaro apressado. Darcy virou-se, montou no cavalo que estava amarrado próximo, e partiu a galope, atravessando os portões de Rosings Park como um raio.

Kate percebeu que demoraria alguns bons minutos lendo a carta, que era grossa. E quando quebrou o lacre, percebeu que Darcy tinha escrito pelo menos três folhas, em frente e verso, numa caligrafia apertada, mas ainda assim, legível. Procurou um banco, e sentando-se, concentrou sua atenção na carta, que dizia:

"_Rosings Park, 8 da manhã_

_Cara Miss Kate_

_Não fique alarmada ao receber a presente carta, pois ela não contém nenhuma das afirmações, nem reforça a proposta ocorrida no domingo passado, e que tanto inquietaram a senhorita, e que infelizmente para nós, não serão facilmente esquecidas. Não desejo humilhar-me, nem horrorizá-la ainda mais. É um esforço que ambos devemos fazer, eu em escrever e a senhorita em ler tal carta, mas ela deve ser escrita e lida. Peço sua atenção para ela, não de seus sentimentos, mas sim de seu senso de justiça._

_Domingo a senhorita me fez duas acusações: a de ter separado Mr. Bingley e sua irmã, e também de ser a causa do infortúnio que acomete Mr. Wickham. E para as duas acusações pretendo expor meus atos e minhas razões para tais atos. Se, no decurso de tal narrativa, eu vier a ofender seus sentimentos, peço profundamente que me perdoe. Mas, infelizmente, tudo deve ser exposto para que não haja dúvidas sobre meu caráter e sobre minhas razões._

_Pouco depois de chegar ao Hertfordshire, percebi que Bingley dedicava a sua irmã mais atenção do que a qualquer outra moça da região, e outras pessoas também o notaram. Já o tinha visto apaixonado várias outras vezes, mas só durante o baile em Netherfield, percebi o perigo de que ele se apaixonasse seriamente. Durante o jantar, sua mãe comentou com grande entusiasmo acerca de um breve casamento entre os dois, e passei a observar a conduta de ambos com mais atenção. Reconheci que a atenção dispensada por Bingley a sua irmã era a mais intensa que já havia visto em meu amigo. Sua irmã, no entanto, não parecia corresponder a estas atenções com a mesma intensidade. Sua expressão serena, suas maneiras francas e alegres, seu olhar, evidenciavam que ela recebia as atenções de Bingley com prazer, mas não as provocava por não compartilhar da mesma afeição que ele. Temo ter-me enganado neste ponto, visto que a senhorita, que conhece intimamente o caráter de sua irmã, não poderia ter se enganado. E sendo este o caso, desculpo-me sinceramente por ter afetado os sentimentos de sua irmã. Mas não posso deixar de afirmar que até para o observador mais agudo, a expressão de sua irmã revelaria uma pessoa de gênio doce, mas com um coração difícil de atingir. Minhas objeções contra o casamento foram às mesmas que eu enfrentei em meu próprio caso, e que necessitaram de toda a força da paixão para serem vencidas._

_Reconheço que a diferença social não seria tão gritante no caso do meu amigo, como seria no meu. A situação da família de sua mãe é o menor dos males, face ao comportamento leviano demonstrado tantas e tantas vezes, e em tantos lugares, por suas irmãs mais novas, por seu pai e por sua mãe. E novamente me desculpo pelo aborrecimento que estas revelações possam lhe causar. Os fatos que se passaram naquela noite do baile apenas confirmaram minha opinião acerca do desastre que seria para meu amigo tal união, e resolvi protegê-lo. E a senhorita deve lembrar-se que logo ele teve de deixar Netherfield para ir a Londres, a negócios._

_Nesta parte, devo explicar-lhe que medidas tomei para tal separação. Conversando com a irmã de Bingley, chegamos à conclusão que nossos temores quanto ao enlace deste com Miss Jane eram idênticos, portanto resolvemos agir rapidamente e partimos para Londres, fechando Netherfield. Chegando a cidade, tomei a meu cargo a tarefa de revelar a Bingley as conseqüências terríveis de sua escolha, e de que sua irmã lhe era indiferente. Ele, até aquele momento, acreditava que sua irmã correspondia sua afeição em mesmo nível. Devido a sua modéstia, e a sua confiança em meu julgamento, não foi difícil persuadi-lo de que estava enganado. Mais fácil ainda, depois disso, foi convencê-lo a não voltar ao Hertfordshire, e não me arrependo de tê-lo feito. Apenas uma coisa não me satisfez, e foi enganá-lo deliberadamente acerca da estada de sua irmã em Londres, e que eu sabia através de Miss Bingley. Como imaginei que seu afeto não estava totalmente extinto, e poderia reverter ao seu estado inicial, caso a visse, insisti em tal comportamento, que acho indigno de mim. No entanto, o que está feito, está feito, e o fiz na melhor das intenções, e nada mais tenho a dizer sobre este assunto. Se os sentimentos de sua irmã foram feridos, não tive intenção de fazê-lo, e se os motivos que me inspiraram não são suficientes para a senhorita, não vejo razão também para condená-los._

_Sobre a outra acusação que me fez, e que é a mais grave, só poderei defender-me expondo toda a história de minhas relações com Mr. Wickham, e conto com sua discrição após ler tal relato. Não sei se ele formulou alguma acusação direta a minha pessoa, mas posso lhe assegurar a veracidade de minhas afirmações invocando o testemunho de várias pessoas que conhecem os pormenores da história que lhe relatarei._

_Mr. Wickham é filho de um homem muito respeitável, e que geriu todas os bens de meu pai com fidelidade, inclusive a propriedade em que residimos, Pemberley. Meu pai sempre foi grato a ele, e para com seu afilhado, James Wickham, meu pai sempre foi generoso e afetuoso. Pagou-lhe os estudos em um ótimo colégio, e depois em Cambridge, dada a situação precária de seu pai, sempre metido em dividas devido aos excessos da esposa. Meu pai adorava a companhia de Mr. Wickham, cujas maneiras refinadas e agradáveis o levaram a ter pelo rapaz uma enorme admiração e alimentava sinceras esperanças que ele abraçasse a carreira eclesiástica, tencionando reservar-lhe um lugar nesta carreira._

_Eu, já há muitos anos que não compartilhava da opinião de meu pai. Reconhecia em Wickham um comportamento vicioso e uma falta de escrúpulos que ele sabiamente escondia de seu amigo, mas que não passavam despercebidos a um rapaz de sua idade, e que podia observá-lo em situações de descuido. E aqui, novamente receio magoá-la, e não sei a que ponto, só a senhorita poderá dizer, pois não conheço os estratagemas que Mr. Wickham usou para conquistar-lhe a afeição, e o quão profunda ela é. E mesmo suspeitando da natureza de tal afeição, não posso furtar-me a relatar-lhe os próximos fatos._

_Meu excelente pai faleceu á cerca de seis anos, e recomendou-me pessoalmente, e em seu testamento, que garantisse o posto destinado a Wickham, caso ele se ordenasse, deixando-lhe também um legado de mil libras. Logo o pai de Mr. Wickham também faleceu, e seis meses após tais acontecimentos, o rapaz me escreveu, para informar que não desejava tomar ordens. E se eu não achasse despropositado, gostaria de receber uma compensação imediata em dinheiro, pelo posto do qual não se beneficiaria. Tinha também a intenção de estudar direito, e que os juros de mil libras não seriam suficientes para financiar-lhe a estadia em Londres e os estudos. E apesar de querer acreditar, não consegui, mas não me neguei a fazer tal acordo. Ele desistiu de toda a proteção relativa a sua entrada na Igreja e em troca, recebeu três mil libras. Cortei relações mais intimas com ele, pois conhecendo seu caráter, não andava em sua companhia na cidade e nem o convidava para ir a Pemberley. Acredito que ele deva ter passado este tempo em Londres, onde livre de toda obrigação, levava uma vida de vicio e dissipação. E após três anos em que não ouvira falar nele, a pessoa da qual ele receberia o posto, caso tivesse se ordenado, faleceu, e ele me escreveu, solicitando ser apresentado ao cargo, que sabia não ter pretendente. Descobrira que o estudo do direito não era proveitoso e estava decidido a tomar ordens, já que sua atual situação era precária. E ele não duvidava de que eu o apresentaria ao posto, já que eram instruções expressas de meu pai._

_A senhorita não poderá me censurar por ter rejeitado tal pretensão e ter recusado todas as outras propostas neste sentido. Sua reação foi tão violenta, que os insultos de que me cobriu nas conversas com outras pessoas me levaram a cortar até as relações de formalidade. Não sei como ele viveu. E devo agora relatar as circunstâncias que desejaria esquecer, e para as quais invoquei sua inteira discrição. Minha irmã, que é dez anos mais moça que eu, foi deixada em tutela a meu primo, Coronel Fitzwilliam, e a mim. Há dois anos atrás, ela saiu do colégio e foi morar na cidade, junto a Mrs. Younge, que ficou encarregada de sua educação e cuidado. No verão, Georgiana foi com esta senhora a Ramsgate. E Mr. Wickham, propositadamente, partiu para a mesma localidade. Depois, foi descoberto que Wickham e esta senhora mantinham um acordo, e graças ao encorajamento e conivência de Mrs. Younge, ele se aproximou de minha irmã, e como no coração dela perdurava a imagem de gentileza que ela guardava desde menina, Georgiana se deixou convencer de que estava apaixonada, e consentiu em ser raptada. _

_Inesperadamente, cheguei a Ramsgate dois dias antes da planejada fuga, e minha irmã, incapaz de suportar a idéia do desgosto que sua fuga certamente causaria a mim, que era como um pai para ela, contou-me tudo. A senhorita deve imaginar como me senti, mas para não abalar a reputação de minha irmã, não fiz nenhuma represália pública. Apenas escrevi a Mr. Wickham, e ele partiu imediatamente, e depois despedi Mrs. Younge. Não tenho dúvidas das razões de Mr. Wickham: vingar-se de mim e se apoderar da fortuna de minha irmã, que remonta trinta mil libras. Georgiana mal tinha completado dezesseis anos._

_Narrei fielmente todos os acontecimentos que envolvem minhas relações com Mr. Wickham. E se não a rejeitar como falsa, peço que me absolva, daqui a diante, das acusações de ter agido com crueldade para com ele. Não sei como ele se impôs a sua afeição, nem as falsidades que usou para isto, mas não duvido de seu êxito, já que a senhorita ignorava tudo que aconteceu antes de conhecê-lo, e seu espírito não é dado à desconfiança. A senhorita poderá se surpreender por eu não ter lhe revelado nada disto no domingo, mas naquele momento eu não poderia decidir o que deveria ou não revelar. Apelo para o testemunho do Coronel Fitzwilliam, que como tutor de minha irmã e testamenteiro de meu pai, conhece todos os pormenores deste caso. A antipatia que tem por mim não poderá se aplicar a meu primo, e para que possa consultá-lo, entregar-lhe-ei esta carta logo pela manhã. Só posso acrescentar agora: Deus a abençoe...e seja feliz!_

_Jack Darcy."_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Kate terminou de ler a carta com a nítida sensação de nada ter entendido! Nunca a leitura de uma simples carta exigiu dela tanta concentração. Ansiosa por descobrir o que continha à próxima linha, Kate corria os olhos pela caligrafia apertada e firme de Mr. Darcy, sem apreender o significado da linha que estava lendo.

A princípio, resolveu que poria a carta de lado e nunca mais a leria. Dobrou-a novamente, e a largou no banco onde estava sentada, como se as folhas de papel queimassem seus dedos. Quando recebeu a carta das mãos de Darcy, não imaginou que seria uma reafirmação das declarações do rapaz em relação aos seus sentimentos por ela, mas também não poderia imaginar tal relato, tão íntimo. Resolveu então, reler a carta mais uma vez e retomou-a, lendo pausadamente cada palavra e cada linha. E seus sentimentos cada vez mais se confundiam.

No que se referia a sua irmã e a sua família, o relato era fiel aos fatos, e Kate apenas pode confirmar o que já imaginava: Juliet e Darcy tinham tramado a permanência de Charlie em Londres para afastá-lo da irmã. E odiava Darcy por ter causado tal sofrimento a Jane e a Bingley. A surpresa maior da carta, no entanto, estava no relato das relações entre Darcy e James. Até certo ponto, as duas estavam perfeitamente sincronizadas, mas a partir do momento da morte de Mr. Darcy, nada mais fazia sentido! As duas narrativas eram completamente díspares, e o papel de James Wickham era totalmente o oposto do que o próprio tinha contado.

Só neste momento, Kate se deu conta de que todos gostavam de Mr. Wickham por seus modos agradáveis e sua conversa interessante, mas não conseguia se lembrar de qualquer gesto ou atitude dele que evidenciasse sua bondade e virtude. Antes de chegar ao Hertfordshire, ninguém o conhecia e sua vinda para o regimento se dera de forma muito aleatória, já que ele havia sido convidado por um amigo que encontrou por acaso durante uma temporada em Londres. E, o mais importante, Kate lembrou-se afinal, de quando sua companhia foi trocada pela de Miss King, e de quando isso tinha acontecido: depois da moça ter herdado, subitamente, dez mil libras de um avô que ela mal conhecia. Kate também recordou do dia em que Mr. Wickham tinha contado a ela sua história, e como isso parecia estranho agora, já que os assuntos relatados eram muito íntimos para serem revelados a uma pessoa que se havia acabado de conhecer. Wickham dizia não querer acusar Darcy de nada nem guardar mágoas, mas logo depois que os habitantes de Netherfield deixaram a casa, a história de seu infortúnio espalhou-se pela cidade, com todos acusando Mr. Darcy das piores perversidades. E Wickham tinha se gabado de não temer Darcy, mas quando se apresentou uma oportunidade de se encontrarem, ele se furtou de comparecer ao baile em Netherfield, alegando negócios em Londres.

Kate ficou abalada com sua descoberta. Ela, que tanto se orgulhava de sua inteligência e perspicácia tinha se deixado levar por belos modos e cometido um grave erro de julgamento. E o pior de tudo, como dar razão a Darcy nesta questão e negar-lhe este beneficio no que se referia á Jane? Foi debatendo-se com estas questões que Kate embarcou na carruagem dos Lucas para a viagem de volta ao lar. Não sem antes ter que dizer a Mr. Locke o quanto tinha apreciado as visitas a Rosings Park, e como seus elogios não fossem suficientes, ele se encarregou de abrilhantá-los quando os transmitiu a Lady de Bourgh.

A viagem de volta transcorreu sem problemas, e quando Kate chegou em casa, foi recebida com alegria por todos. Somente a mãe não estava assim tão satisfeita, e Kate logo percebeu o porque: Jane estava de volta, sem noticias de Bingley ou de qualquer outro candidato a noivo. As duas irmãs conversaram sobre amenidades, e não aprofundaram a conversa durante os dias que se seguiram. Somente uma noite, quando se preparavam para dormir, Kate disse a Jane:

- Mr. Darcy estava em Rosings Park durante minha estada lá.

Jane respondeu, virada de costas para a irmã:

- Ele falou de Mr. Bingley?

Kate, olhando para o dossel que cobria a cama das duas, deixou que uma lágrima escorresse por seu rosto, antes de dizer:

- Não...ele não disse nada.

Apagando a vela que as iluminava, Kate deitou-se, mas não conseguiu dormir durante muito tempo.

Observando a irmã, Kate deu-se conta que Darcy tinha certa razão em desconfiar da força da afeição de Jane por Charlie. Mesmo para ela estava difícil perceber que a irmã estava mudada. Gradualmente, seus sentimentos em relação à Mr. Darcy começaram a mudar e ela já era capaz de ler a carta que ele havia lhe dado sem indignação ou raiva.

Duas semanas depois da chegada de Jane, Kate estava bordando a manga de um vestido na sala, quando Lizzy entrou pela porta aos prantos, jogando-se no sofá e gemendo:

- Isso não é justo!

Quando Kate ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Mary entrou na sala e informou-a:

- Mrs. Foster convidou Claire para ir com ela a Brighton, mas não chamou Lizzy.

Então, a própria Claire entrou na sala, e sentando-se ao lado da irmã, tentou consolá-la:

- Você sabe, Lizzy, que eu a levaria, mas Mrs. Foster só convidou a mim! Você sabe que ela é muito mais amiga minha do que sua!

O efeito foi exatamente o contrário: Lizzy passou a chorar ainda mais, quando Mrs. Bennet entrou na sala:

- Minha querida, eu tentei convencer Mr. Bennet, para irmos todas a Brighton, mas ele está irredutível! Deus sabe o quanto seria bom para os meus nervos uma temporada a beira mar, mas quem manda é o seu pai. E não posso pedir a Mrs. Foster que a inclua no convite.

Claire mal cabia em si, enumerando todos os bailes e passeios em que tomaria parte, todos os vestidos e toaletes que usaria e quantos oficiais namoraria. Já se imaginava, sentada numa espreguiçadeira, rodeada de cinco ou seis oficiais, que atenderiam todos os seus desejos. Mary a reprovava com um olhar e Lizzy chorava ainda mais, quando Kate decidiu que já era hora de dar um basta em tudo aquilo. Levantou-se e foi falar com o pai na biblioteca:

- Papá, o senhor não pode permitir que Claire vá sozinha para Brighton!

- Minha querida, deixá-la ir será um alivio para todos nós.

- Papá, Claire é uma desmiolada, que só pensa em oficiais. Imagine o que ela fará sozinha num acampamento três vezes maior do que o de Meryton?

- Mr. Foster é um bom homem, e tenho certeza que cuidará bem dela.

- Não há possibilidade de irmos todos?

- Não, Kate. Quando chegar a Brighton, Claire perceberá que não é mais bonita, e os oficiais logo perceberão que ela é pobre demais para ser importunada. Nunca mais teremos oportunidade de fazê-la perceber o quanto é insignificante gastando tão pouco. E se eu não a deixar ir, não teremos paz nesta casa.

- É só nisso que pensa papá? No seu conforto e na sua paz? Não pode imaginar que o comportamento de Claire poderá prejudicar a todas nós? Que ao ser vista como uma leviana e uma namoradeira, ela está prejudicando as irmãs?

- A fama de Claire já afastou algum namorado seu Kate? Se foi isso, acho muito bom, um rapaz que não agüente meia dúzia de mexericos não serve para você!

Exasperada e convencida de que era impossível demover o pai de tal idéia, Kate saiu da biblioteca, deixando-o com seus livros. E alguns dias depois, uma chorosa Mrs. Bennet despedia-se da filha preferida, recomendando que Claire se divertisse bastante, observasse todas as modas e aceitasse todos os convites que pudesse para passeios, jantares e festas. Kate, por seu lado, tentou incutir um pouco de juízo na mente de Claire, em vão. A irmã mais nova mal a escutava, mais preocupada em não esquecer tal vestido ou não levar tal fita, que estava muito gasta.

Com a partida de Claire e do regimento, as noticias de Meryton tornaram-se quase monótonas. O ultimo mexerico que abalou a todos foi à súbita partida de Miss King, levada por um dos tios, preocupado com as relações que a sobrinha estava atraindo depois de ficar rica. Kate aprovou silenciosamente esta decisão, e externou sua opinião quando o assunto surgiu durante o jantar, levantado por Lizzy:

- Miss King é uma boba por ter ido com o tio.

Ao que Kate respondeu:

- Miss King demonstrou muito juízo, que é o que falta a você e a Claire.

- Mas se ela gostava dele, não devia ter ido. Poderia ter fugido para se casar na Escócia...oh, meu Deus, o que eu fui dizer...

- Lizzy, deixe de histórias. Miss King fez muito bem em afastar-se de certas pessoas que viviam em Meryton. Ela será muito mais feliz em outro lugar, com as companhias certas. E que conversa é essa de fugir para casar?

- Nada...deve ser algo que li em algum livro.

- Livro? Você nunca lê Lizzy!

- É você que nunca me viu lendo, pois vive por aí lendo os seus livros.

As irmãs foram interrompidas pela mãe, que comentou sobre quão pouco Claire escrevia. De fato, Claire havia prometido cartas extensas para a mãe, contando todos os detalhes da viagem, mas as cartas demoravam a chegar, e quando vinham eram curtas, mais bilhetes que cartas, dizendo coisas como:

"_Acabei de vir de um passeio pela cidade, aonde vimos umas toaletes de enlouquecer. Gostaria de poder escrever mais sobre elas, mas tenho que sair voando, pois vamos a um baile mais tarde e ainda preciso consertar um chapéu que vou usar amanhã no almoço com os oficiais."_

As cartas para Lizzy eram um pouco mais longas, mas todo o seu significado estava nas entrelinhas. Lizzy não deixava que ninguém as lesse, e quando o correio chegava, era a primeira a sair para receber a correspondência. Mrs. Bennet suspirava o dia todo, reclamando dos nervos e de como esta viagem teria sido boa para todos. E assim passaram-se as semanas.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Em meio à tranqüilidade que a casa dos Bennet tinha alcançado com a partida de Claire, Kate recebeu uma carta dos tios, convidando-a a uma viagem pelo interior, chegando até a região dos lagos. Kate respondeu rapidamente que gostaria muito de viajar com eles, só faltando que eles marcassem a data. Uma das coisas que mais gostava na vida era de viajar, e a companhia dos tios era sempre agradável. A viagem ficou marcada para daí a três semanas, e Kate passou a contar os dias para tal alegria.

No entanto, uma semana antes da data marcada para o inicio da viagem, Kate recebeu outra carta dos tios, adiando a viagem em mais duas semanas e encurtando o trajeto, devido a negócios do tio em Londres. Ao invés de irem até os lagos, iriam até o Derbyshire, onde a tia tinha vivido, para que ela revisse alguns amigos. Kate teve um arrepio ao lembrar-se de quem morava no Derbyshire, e de seu último encontro com ele. Há muito tempo seus sentimentos haviam mudado por completo, e imaginou como seria encontrar-se com Mr. Darcy depois de tudo que havia sido dito entre eles. Mas não deixou que este pensamento a dominasse, temendo estragar a viagem, ansiosa que estava por conhecer o lugar onde Mr. Darcy havia passado sua infância e juventude, e onde residia agora.

Finalmente, o dia da partida chegou! Mr. e Mrs. Gardiner vieram até o Hertfordshire, onde deixaram os quatro filhos, que adoravam Jane e estavam ansiosos por ficarem em companhia da prima. Passaram uma noite em família e no dia seguinte, bem cedo, partiram em busca de aventuras.

A viagem mostrou-se melhor do que Kate havia imaginado. Os tios eram a companhia perfeita para a viagem, tão cheia de imprevistos que não os abalavam. Passaram por lindas paisagens, mansões ricamente decoradas e bosques verdejantes. Quando chegaram perto do Derbyshire, Kate descobriu um belíssimo desfiladeiro, recortado contra o céu azul do fim da tarde. Chegando ao seu limite, ela fechou os olhos e deixou que o vento agitasse seus cabelos, permitindo que a corrente de seus pensamentos vagasse livre. E seus pensamentos a levaram direto para Mr. Darcy. A imagem de seu rosto apareceu nitidamente em sua memória, no instante em que seus lábios quase se tocaram e ela sentiu o hálito quente de Darcy próximo dela. Abrindo os olhos, assustada, olhou para a paisagem ao longe. Sua impressão era de que ele estava ao seu lado naquele momento. Voltou lentamente para a carruagem e seguiram viagem, adentrando a cidade de Lambton no inicio da noite. Hospedaram-se no Rose&Crow, uma hospedaria modesta, mas muito limpa e agradável, e no dia seguinte, saíram a explorar, descobrindo velhos conhecidos da tia, com quem ela logo reatou relações. Depois de três dias, já tinham visitado todos de quem Mrs. Gardiner se recordava e que ainda moravam na região, e de todos ouviram a mesma coisa: deviam conhecer Pemberley, já que a mansão ficava a apenas cinco milhas de distância de Lambton. A tia, então, virou-se para Kate numa manhã e disse:

- Kate, não é Pemberley a casa onde residiu Mr. Wickham e também Mr. Darcy?

- Sim, titia. Mr. Darcy é o proprietário agora.

- Não gostaria de conhecer o lugar onde Mr. Wickham viveu?

- Minha querida tia, há muito que não me importo com Mr. Wickham. E além do mais, nesta época do ano, Mr. Darcy deve estar em casa com amigos.

- Mas então será melhor ainda, vocês poderão reatar sua amizade.

- Titia, eu acho melhor não irmos. Ele é tão...tão...tão rico!

O tio respondeu:

- Como você é esnobe Kate! O pobre rapaz não tem culpa de ter herdado uma fortuna! E deu uma risada.

Para que os tios não estranhassem sua recusa e perguntassem mais alguma coisa, Kate acabou por concordar em visitar Pemberley. Antes de dormir, abordou o assunto com a camareira:

- A senhora mora na região há muito tempo?

- Sim, senhorita, desde que nasci. Não é uma linda região?

- Há, sim, maravilhosa. Conhece então todos por aqui?

- Sim. Com alguns tenho mais contato, mas quem trabalha nas mansões vem pouco para a cidade. Principalmente os que trabalham em Pemberley.

- E por que isso? O patrão não permite que saiam da propriedade?

- Não, pelo contrário! O patrão, o jovem Mr. Darcy, é muito bom e lhes dá toda liberdade. Não vem muito à cidade por que adoram estar em Pemberley.

- A senhora conhece Mr. Darcy então?

- Sim, de vista.

- Sabe se ele está em casa para a temporada?

- Oh não! Ele costuma vir a Pemberley mais para o fim do mês, quanto está mais quente.

Kate agradeceu as informações e dormiu tranqüila. Na manhã seguinte, arrumou-se e seguiu com os tios para Pemberley. A visão da casa não era possível dos portões do parque onde ela estava localizada. Só depois de passarem por uma estrada ladeada de árvores e sebes muito bem aparadas, e virarem numa curva descendente a direita era possível avistar a construção. Encravada no meio de um vale verdejante, a casa tinha dois andares e uma aparência sólida, brilhando em suas cores suaves do começo da manhã, os vidros refletindo o sol que começava a esquentar o solo. Os três ficaram estupefatos com a visão de um pequeno lago que se formava em frente à porta de entrada, e que se desviava mais à frente, formando um regato de águas ligeiras que adentravam um bosque de vegetação variada e permeada de flores e árvores frutíferas. A carruagem parou em frente à porta e Kate deu uma risada abafada, emocionada por se encontrar diante da casa que poderia ter sido sua. A tia e o tio seguiram-na, e depois de recebidos pela governanta, foram conduzidos pelas alas abertas a visitação do público. Kate, receosa, mais uma vez perguntou pelo patrão, recebendo a resposta de que ele chegaria a Pemberley dali a dois dias. Ela então relaxou, pronta para aproveitar a visita.

Foram levados pelas várias salas do andar térreo, decoradas com bom gosto e discrição, bem diferentes das salas ostensivamente decoradas de Rosings Park. Kate estava um pouco entediada pelo passeio, já que tinham visto várias casas durante a viagem. Passou então a procurar detalhes que evidenciassem o gosto do dono da casa ou algum objeto pessoal que provasse a ela que Darcy de fato morava naquela casa. Foi quando ouviu o tio perguntar a governanta:

- Seu patrão fica bastante tempo em casa?

- Oh, infelizmente não senhor.

- Talvez quando ele se casar isto aconteça não?

- Espero que sim. A moça que se casar com meu patrão será de muita sorte.

A tia dirigiu um olhar bem humorado a Kate, mas esta fingiu que não entendeu a insinuação da tia. Mr. Gardiner continuou:

- Há quanto tempo trabalha na casa?

- Desde que Mr. Darcy tinha quatro anos de idade. Nunca vi um menino tão bem educado e um rapaz tão ajuizado. Herdou Pemberley e cuida para que tudo esteja sempre em perfeita ordem.

- Não pode estar falando a sério. Um rapaz com tamanha fortuna não hesitaria em aproveitá-la imediatamente em Londres.

- Não Mr. Darcy. Nunca o vi gastar um penny em proveito próprio antes de verificar todas as contas e obrigações da casa. E ele sempre reserva uma quantia para donativos aos pobres da cidade.

Os tios trocaram olhares admirados e Mr. Gardiner achou que eram elogios muito veementes de um empregado sobre o patrão, atribuindo-os a intenção da mulher de fazer aos estranhos um retrato perfeito do rapaz. E continuou instigando-a com perguntas, sempre respondidas com elogios a Mr. Darcy. Foi assim que percorreram grande parte da casa.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Passaram então por uma sala, mobiliada como um misto de biblioteca e escritório, sendo informados de que era a sala preferida do falecido Mr. Darcy. Aproximando-se da borda da lareira, Kate observou uma série de quatro miniaturas, enfileiradas sobre a peça. Uma retratava Mrs. Darcy, sendo evidente sua semelhança com a irmã, Lady de Bourgh. Seu olhar, no entanto, era mais suave e sua expressão mais doce, devido às feições mais arredondadas que as da irmã, o que dava ao seu rosto um ar de calma e doçura. Kate descobriu que Darcy tinha os olhos da mãe, oscilando entre o verde e o castanho, mas sua expressão lembrava mais o pai. As outras miniaturas retratavam Georgiana, uma bonita menina de tranças loiras e olhar brincalhão e Mr. Darcy um pouco mais jovem.Kate espantou-se ao constatar que a quarta miniatura era de Mr. Wickham, também mais jovem. A tia fez então a pergunta que Kate formulava em seu intimo:

- A senhora conheceu também James Wickham, que está retratado aqui?

A governanta tomou um ar de desagrado e respondeu:

- Sim, conheci. Era muito apegado ao falecido Mr. Darcy, e seu pai era uma excelente pessoa. Infelizmente, não se pode dizer o mesmo do rapaz. Há muitos anos que não o vejo e pelo que sei, não deu boa coisa. Como esta era a sala pessoal de Mr. Darcy, tudo aqui é mantido como ele deixou.

Isso explicou a Kate por que a miniatura de James ainda estava ali, o que a fez admirar ainda mais o caráter de Darcy.

Chegaram ao final do passeio, uma galeria de esculturas, uma grande coleção retratando figuras mitológicas, evidentemente formada através da aquisição de peças por várias gerações. Enquanto os tios faziam perguntas sobre a data de aquisição das peças e de onde tinham vindo, Kate vagou a esmo pelo meio das esculturas, parando em frente a um grande bloco de mármore branco, habilmente esculpido na imagem de Aquiles. Deitado ao chão e apoiado em uma das mãos, com a outra tentava retirar do calcanhar a flecha que o estava levando a morte. Cada detalhe do corpo do guerreiro estava evidenciado, cada músculo tencionado na tentativa vã de arrancar a flecha de seu ponto vulnerável. Kate absorveu os detalhes do corpo masculino, chegando a sentir nos dedos a firmeza de cada músculo e a rigidez dos braços e do peito forte. Perturbada, virou-se e deu de cara com a escultura de Afrodite, no momento em que esta nasce da espuma do mar. Os seios rijos, o ventre liso e os longos cabelos estavam delineados com exatidão no mármore branco. Kate, ao associar as duas imagens, quase nuas, num abraço sensual, teve um arrepio que lhe percorreu a coluna e durante um segundo ela se viu no lugar de Afrodite, abraçada não por Aquiles, mas por Jack. Assustada com o rumo de seus pensamentos, piscou os olhos e deu-se conta de que já não observava a estátua da deusa, mas uma reprodução do rosto de Darcy, também em mármore branco, colocada em destaque no centro da galeria. Avidamente, procurou por cada detalhe do rosto dele, visualizando a cor dos olhos, o tom da pele...os tios aproximaram-se e Mrs. Gardiner perguntou:

- Então, Kate, é fiel ao modelo?

- Há, sim. Definitivamente.

A governanta perguntou, com interesse e respeito:

- A senhorita conhece Mr. Darcy?

Sem tirar os olhos da escultura, Kate respondeu apenas:

- Sim.

- Não acha que ele é um rapaz muito bonito?

Kate deteve-se alguns momentos, embevecida, e respondeu:

- Sem dúvida, é um dos mais belos homens que já conheci.

A tia a olhou, surpresa. Não imaginava a revolução em que os sentimentos de Kate haviam mergulhado depois da viagem da sobrinha a Rosings Park. Imaginava que ela ainda nutrisse por Darcy toda antipatia de que era capaz, e por isso tinha dirigido a sobrinha um olhar brincalhão quando o assunto casamento tinha sido aventado na visita, achando que a sobrinha concordaria ser um suplicio casar-se com um rapaz tão arrogante e orgulhoso. Mas ela mesma havia percebido que Darcy não era tão horrível como pensava, afinal uma pessoa que o conhecia desde os quatro anos de idade não poderia mentir acerca de seu caráter, por melhor patrão que ele fosse. E pensou se Kate não estava secretamente apaixonada por Mr. Darcy.

A visita encerrou-se com uma rápida passagem pela sala de estudos de Miss Darcy, pessoalmente decorada por Mr. Darcy, e Kate reconheceu seu bom gosto e seu toque pessoal em cada móvel e obra de arte na sala. Ao canto, perto da janela, um belíssimo piano negro refletia sob a luz do sol que se filtrava pelas vidraças. A governanta revelou que o piano havia chegado na manhã anterior e era uma surpresa para Georgiana. Todos desceram em direção ao jardim, para continuarem o passeio, e quando estavam aguardando o jardineiro, um cavaleiro saiu da alameda de entrada do parque a galope, e um jovem cavalariço acercou-se para conduzir o cavalo, que Kate reconheceu como o mesmo garanhão negro que vira Mr. Darcy montar no Hertfordshire e em Rosings Park, e logo deduziu quem era o cavaleiro, que agora apeava e vinha em sua direção, atraído pelo trio de visitantes parados a porta de sua casa.

Kate mal ousou levantar os olhos quando Darcy, surpreso, a cumprimentou. Ela o apresentou aos tios, temendo que ele se afastasse ao saber do parentesco que os unia, e percebeu que ele engatou uma breve conversa com os dois. Embaraçada, levantou os olhos para descobrir que ele olhava diretamente para ela, de modo franco e genuinamente feliz. Ela alegrou-se por um momento, mas não se deixou levar pelo sentimento. Ele explicou que tinha vindo antes do planejado para acertar alguns detalhes com os empregados, já que receberia alguns amigos em casa, inclusive alguns que Kate conhecia: Charlie e Juliet Bingley. Quando o assunto morreu, Darcy entrou em casa e os visitantes saíram em passeio pelo jardim. Mas Kate mal observava a paisagem, perturbada pelo encontro inesperado. A tia perguntou se era possível fazer a volta do parque a pé, o que o jardineiro respondeu orgulhosamente que não, pois o parque tinha muitas milhas de largura. Seguiram o curso do riacho, adentrando num agradável trecho sombreado e perfumado pelas flores dos arbustos. Depois de um tempo, Darcy juntou-se novamente a eles, para acompanhar o passeio. As duas mulheres iam à frente, e Darcy e Mr. Gardiner iam atrás, conversando sobre pesca e outros assuntos. Kate ficou orgulhosa do tio, de suas opiniões bem formuladas e de sua erudição.

Após um trecho particularmente difícil, Mrs. Gardiner se cansou e achou o braço de Kate inadequado para se apoiar. Ficou ao lado do marido, deixando que Kate e Darcy fossem na frente, conversando. Kate, a convite do próprio Darcy, apoiou seu braço levemente no dele, sentindo através do tecido de sua roupa o calor de sua pele. Conversaram sobre banalidades, e alcançaram rapidamente a carruagem, enquanto os tios ainda estavam longe. Kate, então, resolveu falar:

- Nos garantiram que o senhor não estaria em casa, por isso viemos.

- Eu apreciei imensamente que tenham vindo.

- Estamos viajando há algumas semanas. A região é lindíssima.

- É muito agradável viajar no verão. Esta apreciando a viagem?

- Sim, muito. Meus tios são ótima companhia.

- Posso perguntar como vai sua família?

- Deixei todos muito bem. Obrigada por perguntar.

- Estão hospedados na cidade?

- Sim, no Rose&Crow.

- É um lugar muito agradável. Estão sendo bem servidos?

- Sim, muitíssimo bem.

- A senhorita me permitiria levá-la a cidade?

- Não, obrigada. Devo acompanhar meus tios.

- Sim, é claro.

O assunto morreu, e os dois desviaram o olhar, embaraçados. Não haviam se olhado diretamente durante toda a conversa e Kate estava prestes a cair em prantos. Os tios então chegaram, as despedidas foram feitas, e Darcy ficou parado no meio do caminho, observando a carruagem afastar-se, e quem reparasse em suas mãos, veria que elas encontravam-se relaxadas, bem diferentes da última vez em que ele havia ajudado Kate a subir em uma carruagem.


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Kate e a tia aprontavam-se para sair, um dos empregados do tio bateu a porta, avisando que um rapaz desejava ver Miss Kate. E a surpresa das duas foi idêntica quando Mr. Darcy adentrou a sala, pedindo permissão para apresentar a irmã a Kate e a tia. Como as duas logicamente concordaram, Darcy desceu para buscar Georgiana, e voltou acompanhado da irmã e de Charlie Bingley, que já estava em Pemberley. Kate logo percebeu que a timidez de Georgiana era interpretada como orgulho e teve pena da moça. Em nada ela se parecia com o irmão: era loira e pequena, de uma delicadeza e educação das mais refinadas.

Conversaram sobre a região, os lugares que Kate havia visitado na viagem e por duas vezes Charlie perguntou pela família de Kate. Para ela, isso significava que ele gostaria de saber de Jane, e isso a alegrou. A visita terminou com um convite para que Mr. Gardiner fosse no dia seguinte a Pemberley para uma pescaria, o que foi prontamente aceito. Os tios estavam convencidos de que Darcy devia estar apaixonado pela sobrinha, já que a natureza superficial de suas relações não permitiria tal convite, feito tão depressa.

No dia seguinte, Kate e a tia decidiram retribuir a visita de Georgiana, e depois que o tio tinha saído para ir a Pemberley, elas se arrumaram e também foram à mansão. Georgiana as recebeu com entusiasmo, tratando-as com cortesia e amabilidade. Mas como ainda não estava totalmente preparada para fazer às vezes de anfitriã, sua tutora, Mrs. Rose, encarregou-se da conversa. Kate pode rever então sua pretensa rival, Miss Juliet, que estava acompanhada da irmã e de algumas amigas que Kate não conhecia. Depois das apresentações, Juliet não dirigiu a palavra a Kate, mas estava sempre atenta se ela trocava alguma frase com Georgiana. Apenas uma vez ela se dirigiu a Kate para perguntar de sua família:

- Como estão suas irmãs, depois da saída do regimento de Meryton? Deve ter sido uma grade perda para todas.

- Minhas irmãs vão muito bem, e tem outros interesses além de arrumarem maridos, o que não se pode dizer de outras moças, até mais bem nascidas do que elas.

Juliet calou-se. Depois de muitos sinais de Mrs. Rose, Georgiana mandou servirem um lanche, o que foi um verdadeiro alivio, já que todos puderam se ocupar, comendo. Ficaram sabendo então que logo os homens viriam se juntar a elas, após a manhã de pescaria. O assunto girou então sobre a casa, o bosque, os móveis, as obras de arte, as frutas, os empregados. Falou-se de tudo que tinha relação com Mr. Darcy, menos do próprio. E Kate não sabia se devia temer ou ansiar pela sua entrada na sala. Quando aconteceu, foi de forma inesperada. Sabendo que Kate e a tia tinham vindo retribuir a visita de Georgiana, ele antecipou-se aos demais, para cumprimentá-las. Depois que ele cumprimentou as duas, o clima na sala tornou-se visivelmente tenso, e Mrs. Gardiner resolveu que era hora de partir. Recusou polidamente um convite para o almoço, levantou-se e despedindo-se, retirou-se da sala com Kate.

Assim que elas saíram, Miss Juliet abriu a boca e não se conteve:

- Miss Kate está ainda mais feia do que no Hertfordshire! Sua pela está escura e áspera, e ela continua se achando mais inteligente que as outras mulheres do mundo.

Georgiana assustou-se com a grosseria e respondeu:

- Achei Miss Kate muito espirituosa e extremamente inteligente.

E Darcy completou:

- Sua pela está um pouco queimada, mas isso é o resultado de se viajar ao ar livre no verão. A cor de sua pele realçou ainda mais os seus olhos, e a mim ela pareceu ainda mais bonita do que a última vez em que a vi.

Miss Juliet não se deu por vencida. Continuou a insultar e a repreender as maneiras de Kate e de Mrs. Gardiner, o que acabou por exasperar Darcy, que lhe respondeu de maus modos e saiu da sala. Juliet achou que tinha triunfado, afinal, tinha chamado a atenção do rapaz.

Quando o tio voltou da pescaria, no começo da noite, tinha muitas histórias a contar de Mr. Darcy. Aprovou inteiramente o rapaz, a quem cobriu de elogios pela inteligência, educação e amabilidade. Mrs. Gardiner deu sua opinião:

- Concordo com você, meu querido. Kate, por que não nos disse que ele era tão agradável?

- Não tive oportunidade de conhecer Mr. Darcy a fundo, minha tia.

- Há algo agradável em sua boca quando fala, mas falta-lhe um pouco de vivacidade e bom humor. Mas isso a esposa saberá ensinar-lhe, caso ele acerte na escolha.

Os tios olharam para Kate, certos de que ela havia entendido a mensagem, mas Kate desviou o assunto. Então o tio anunciou:

- Fomos convidados pessoalmente por Mr. Darcy para jantar amanhã em Pemberley, e depois haverá um pequeno baile de verão. Não tive como recusar.

Mrs. Gardiner bateu palmas de satisfação:

- Há, fez muito bem. Imaginem um salão de baile em Pemberley! Deve ficar formidável, e os bailes de verão são tão agradáveis. Kate, você deve usar o vestido novo que compramos na viagem, o verde claro. Combina com a ocasião e fica lindo em você, realça a cor dos seus olhos.

Kate sorriu, tímida e não respondeu, mas já tinha pensado em usar o vestido quando o tio anunciou o convite. O vestido assentava perfeitamente no corpo, tinha um decote delicado e o corte era impecável. Foram dormir antecipando as delicias que desfrutariam no dia seguinte.

Pela manhã, saíram a passeio, combinado com os amigos de Mrs. Gardiner, e regressaram a hospedaria apenas para aprontarem-se para o jantar. Kate vestiu-se com a ajuda da tia, preparou uma bela toalete e lembrou-se de prender os cabelos como tinha feito no baile em Netherfield. Quando estavam todos prontos, uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de todos. O mensageiro do hotel vinha entregar duas cartas de Jane para Kate e Mr. Darcy tinha vindo buscá-los em sua carruagem.

Darcy mal podia acreditar na visão que Kate oferecia, dentro do vestido novo. O tom de sua pele, levemente amorenado, destacava ainda mais sua beleza e os olhos brilhavam por baixo dos cílios curvados. As mãos, como sempre sem luvas, pareciam pedir para serem tocadas com ternura e os cabelos, penteados em lindos cachos, estavam presos atrás da cabeça, deixando a curva do pescoço a mostra. Meio embasbacado, ele não percebia as outras pessoas na sala. Seus olhos só focalizavam Kate.

Kate, sentindo-se observada com tanta atenção, sentiu-se feliz novamente, congratulando-se por ter comprado aquele vestido, que parecia feito sob medida para ela. E pela primeira vez, observou sem reservas aquele que devotava a ela tanta atenção. Trajava uma bela casaca azul escura, e a camisa branca realçava a beleza dos cabelos quase negros. Sob a luz fraca da sala, os olhos estavam mais escuros, quase castanhos, e sua expressão era exatamente igual ao retrato da mãe: doces e ternos. Kate lembrou-se então das cartas e pediu licença para lê-las rapidamente, já que uma estava atrasada, por ter sido enviada para um outro local. Estranhando a caligrafia quase ininteligível da irmã, Kate preocupou-se. Sentando na cama, passou os olhos pela primeira carta, enervando-se mais a cada linha. Abriu a segunda carta e seu mundo desabou. Andando de um lado para outro, passou a sala, aos prantos.

Os três assustaram-se com a reação de Kate, mas ela não podia falar, apenas as lágrimas escorriam sem cessar pelo seu rosto. Depois de entrar no quarto e novamente voltar para a sala, fazendo Mr. Darcy levantar-se da cadeira cada vez que ela aparecia, Kate parou em frente aos tios e disse:

- A carta de Jane...logo não será possível esconder...é uma tragédia...

Mrs. Gardiner assustou-se:

- Kate, o que aconteceu?

- É Claire...ela fugiu...entregou-se a Mr. Wickham!


	24. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

A noticia caiu pesadamente nas mentes e corações dos presentes. Mr. Gardiner refletiu que Kate devia ter algum tipo de compromisso já firmado com Mr. Darcy, do contrário ela não revelaria tal situação a uma pessoa que não fosse da família. Mrs. Gardiner tentou consolar Kate, em vão. Mr. Darcy então se aproximou:

- Miss Kate, eu poderia ajudar em alguma coisa?

- Não, Mr. Darcy, muito obrigada pelo oferecimento. O senhor entende que esta situação deve permanecer apenas em família, enquanto pudermos evitar qualquer falatório.

- Vou deixá-los a sós, então, para que possam resolver o que farão. Avisarei a todos que houve um contratempo e vocês tiveram que partir.

- Sim, faça isso por favor, e peça minhas sinceras desculpas a sua irmã. Sinto tanto por esta situação.

- Não se preocupe. Adeus.

Vendo Jack sair pela porta, Kate deu-se conta de que seria a última vez que o veria. Certamente que depois desse escândalo, Darcy cortaria imediatamente relações com ela. E deu-se conta, naquele exato momento, de que poderia tê-lo amado, e como este sentimento era inútil agora.

Mr. Gardiner pediu a Kate as cartas de Jane, para inteirar-se do assunto. A primeira carta datava de quatro dias antes e dizia o seguinte:

"_Querida Kate_

_Espero que esta carta te encontre com saúde e feliz. Como tem corrido a viagem? Como estão meu tio e minha tia? Acredito que todos estão aproveitando a viagem. Em casa as coisas correm como sempre. As crianças estão ótimas, fazendo inúmeras descobertas e reatando as amizades feitas no Natal passado._

_Temos ido a Meryton com freqüência, já que Lizzy se sente muito entediada com a rotina dos trabalhos de casa, ainda mais com Claire viajando. Vamos agora até Lucas Lodge, visitar Maria e as meninas._

_Minha cara irmã, retomo da pena para lhe escrever algo que nem eu mesma acredito. Chegou hoje um expresso do Coronel Foster, vindo diretamente de Brighton e as noticias não são nada boas. Claire fugiu com Mr. Wickham. Quem imaginaria algo assim? Ela deixou um bilhete para Mrs. Foster, revelando que estava indo para Gretna Green com Wickham, para se casarem. Mamã caiu doente na mesma hora, lamentando-se, e tem sido difícil esconder isso dos empregados. Somente Hill tem permissão de entrar no quarto, já que ela é a única em quem confio. Mas por favor, não se preocupem, estamos lidando bem com tudo por aqui e papá está pensando no que fazer. Estamos esperando o Coronel Foster para saber de mais informações. Minha irmã, novamente pego a pena para pedir que voltem depressa, pois acredito que meu tio poderá ajudar papai em suas buscas. Aguardo ansiosa seu retorno._

_Com amor, Jane."_

A segunda carta, datada do dia seguinte ao término da primeira, tinha o seguinte conteúdo:

"_Querida Kate,_

_Espero que você tenha compreendido tudo que eu quis dizer na minha carta anterior, por que nem eu mesma sei o que escrevi._

_A situação não esta nada boa. O Coronel Foster esteve aqui ontem, e não trouxe muitas informações, apenas a mala de Claire e o bilhete que ela deixou para Mrs. Foster. Ele indagou entre os amigos de Wickham no regimento sobre as intenções dele com Claire, e Mr. Denny afirmou que Wickham não pretende casar-se com nossa irmã, mas eu não acredito nisso. O que ele poderia querer com Claire? Ele sabe que ela tem uma família que olha por ela e a procuraria incansavelmente. O Coronel fez indagações no caminho para a Escócia e tem certeza que eles não foram para Gretna Green e sim para Londres, mas ele perdeu a pista dos dois, já que eles alugaram um coche em certa altura da estrada. O Coronel só conseguiu o número do coche. Papá esperou pelo correio da tarde, imaginando que se eles tivessem mesmo ido para a Escócia, já haveria tempo suficiente para que Claire tivesse se comunicado conosco. Como nada chegou, ele partiu para Londres, onde pretende fazer indagações em todos os hotéis e hospedarias._

_O Coronel Foster está desolado. Ele é um homem muito bom e cuidou de Claire como pode. Mamã está muito doente, ainda mais agora que Lizzy revelou, triunfante, que já sabia de tudo, já que Claire havia escrito á ela, dias antes, o que pretendia fazer. Papá ficou furioso e bronqueou com Lizzy muito duramente._

_Gostaria que meu tio ajudasse papá em Londres, e a sua presença e a de minha tia seria um bálsamo para todos._

_Com amor, Jane."_

Munida de um espírito prático adquirido com a experiência diária com os quatro filhos pequenos, Mrs. Gardiner, assim que terminou de ouvir o relato das duas cartas, ajudou Kate a tirar o vestido, enquanto pedia que Mr. Gardiner fosse avisar o cocheiro de que partiriam de volta ao Hertfordshire naquele momento. As duas arrumaram os vestidos nos baús, recolheram todo o resto nas malas e em meia hora estavam prontos para partir. Mr. Gardiner pagou a conta da hospedaria e puseram-se em marcha de volta a casa dos Bennet.

A volta para casa foi triste e rápida. Por mais que se esforçassem em falar sobre outros assuntos, a fuga de Claire sempre voltava a ocupar suas mentes, e todos sabiam que não se poderia pensar em outra coisa. Mas quem mais se torturava era Kate. Ela sabia do caráter de Mr. Wickham e devia ter alertado o pai mais duramente para que ele não permitisse a viagem de Claire. Imaginou que Darcy teria lembrado do caso da própria irmã, quando ela anunciou o conteúdo da carta, e como ele devia ter ficado horrorizado com tal atitude de Claire. Mais uma vez sua família a arrastava para a vergonha, e prejudicava não só ela e Jane, mas também Lizzy e Mary.

Chegaram em Longbourn o mais rápido que foi possível. Kate logo percebeu que Jane estava esgotada, e aliviada por ela e a tia terem chegado. Depois de rápidos cumprimentos, Mrs. Gardiner encarregou-se das crianças e Kate foi ver a mãe, que estava deitada em seu quarto, com uma aparência abatida e assistida por Lizzy e Mary, lamentava-se e rolava na cama. Ao ver Kate, gemeu mais alto:

- Oh minha querida, o que a pobre Claire foi fazer? Eu sabia que Mrs. Foster não tinha condições de cuidar da minha filhinha e agora ela está perdida para sempre!

- Calma, mamã. Papá e titio vão resolver tudo em breve.

- Seu pai está em Londres agora, e quando os encontrar, vai ter que defender a honra de Claire, e se baterá em duelo com Mr. Wickham, e será morto! Então, antes que seu corpo esfrie, Mr. Locke e Charlote estarão aqui e nos expulsarão da casa, e o que será de nós então?

- Mamã, talvez eles já estejam casados, mas Claire deve ter ficado muito envergonhada do que fez e ainda não teve coragem de escrever.

- Não, Kate, eu sinto que estamos perdidas. Se houvessem atendido meu pedido de irmos todos a Brighton, nada disso teria acontecido e seu pai não estaria morto à uma hora dessas!

Kate ficou mais algum tempo com a mãe, mas nada a demovia da idéia de que Mr. Bennet seria morto em um duelo com Mr. Wickham. Deixando a mãe aos cuidados de Hill, Kate foi procurar Jane. Esta ainda acreditava que os fugitivos já estariam casados:

- Mr. Wickham não pode ser tão perverso a este ponto Kate! Retirar uma moça do seio de sua família e depois descartá-la...

- Pois eu acredito que ele seria capaz disso e de muito mais, minha irmã. O caráter de Wickham é dos piores possíveis!

- Mas como Kate? Você sabe de algo que o desabone?

Kate então contou resumidamente a Jane os fatos sobre a herança deixada a ele pelo falecido Mr. Darcy, sem revelar como tinha obtido estas informações nem a parte que envolvia o quase rapto de Georgiana Darcy. Jane estava estupefata:

- Kate, devia ter nos contado isso antes!

- Eu sei. Inclusive, tentei alertar papá para que não deixasse Claire viajar, mas em vão. Mas eu não podia revelar estes detalhes sem dizer quem me tinha contado, e as pessoas não acreditariam em mim sem que eu pudesse invocar o testemunho de alguém. Além do mais, todos tinham Wickham em alta conta.

- Claire nunca demonstrou gostar mais de Wickham do que qualquer outro dos oficiais. O que pode ter acontecido?

- Não sei, Jane. Só posso dizer que esta travessura de Claire custará muito caro a todas nós.

Mr. Bennet era um péssimo correspondente. Não escrevia quando saia em viagem, e se o fazia, suas cartas eram curtíssimas, um traço que Claire herdara dele, sem dúvida. Mas como a ocasião era especial, Jane o fez prometer que escreveria pelo menos a cada dois dias, para tranqüilizá-las. A primeira carta já havia chegado e trazia o nome e endereço do local onde ele estava hospedado, e que não havia novidades: não tinha encontrado Claire e James. Mr. Gardiner esperou pelo correio da tarde, mas nada chegou. Ele então partiu para Londres, decidido a levar Mr. Bennet para sua casa, e talvez convencê-lo a voltar para Longbourn. Jane e Kate ficaram aliviadas, pois com o tio na cidade teriam noticias todos os dias. Mrs. Gardiner ficou para ajudar as sobrinhas.

Por mais que Jane tivesse se esforçado para esconder o assunto dos empregados, logo a fuga de Claire era o assunto do momento em Meryton. A fuga era discutida a exaustão em cada loja, casa e salão de baile de Meryton, e algumas das vizinhas vieram visitar os Bennet, pretensamente com a intenção de ajudar. No entanto, cada nova visita trazia histórias das vilanias de Wickham pela cidade: ele tinha deixado dívidas em todos os estabelecimentos comerciais da aldeia e tinha seduzido várias moças da região. Além do mais, ele tinha deixado para trás mais de mil libras em dívidas de jogo. Jane assustou-se:

- Um jogador? Meu Deus, coitada de minha irmã!

E cada visita deixava Jane e Kate mais desanimadas quanto às possibilidades futuras de Claire.


	25. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

O tio escreveu assim que chegou a Londres, dizendo que Mr. Bennet estava com ele no Cheapside, e as buscam continuavam sem sucesso. Dizia ainda que Mr. Bennet estava quase aceitando voltar para Longbourn.

A verdade era que o espírito de Mr. Bennet não era voltado para a ação. Sua vida era estar em sua biblioteca ou no jardim, com seus livros e suas flores. O ímpeto que o lançou a busca de Claire foi motivado pela raiva de ter sido ludibriado em sua calma ilusão de ter ensinado a Claire uma lição de insignificância. Agora que a ira tinha se desvanecido, o que ele mais queria era voltar para casa e deixar tudo a cargo do irmão. Ficou combinado então que Mr. Bennet voltaria para casa, autorizando Mr. Gardiner a falar em nome dele para qualquer tipo de acordo, e Mrs. Gardiner aproveitaria para voltar a Londres. Em dois dias, Mr. Bennet estava de volta a casa, e Mrs. Gardiner partia.

Mrs. Bennet não saia da cama para nada. Suas refeições eram servidas no quarto, e ela se lamentava dia e noite, alternando falas raivosas dirigidas contra Wickham e a filha com lamentações pela "pobre Claire". Mr. Bennet, irritado com a rotina estafante das duas filhas mais velhas ocupadas em cuidar da casa, da mãe e das irmãs mais novas, disse um dia na mesa do café:

- Da próxima vez que alguma de vocês resolver fugir, vou colocar meu pijama e minha touca e vou passar os dias na cama dando trabalho a todo mundo.

Ao que Lizzy respondeu:

- Você acha que uma de nós faria isso papá?

- Não farão por que agora não terão oportunidade. E você, Lizzy, será a mais prejudicada. Só sairá de casa acompanhada de uma de suas irmãs mais velhas, e mesmo assim só para ir a Meryton e somente uma vez por semana. Bailes, só se eu e sua mãe comparecermos e não dançará nem uma valsa. E principalmente, nada de oficiais! Se você for uma boa menina, em quinze anos eu a levarei para ver um desfile!

Lizzy, que acreditou no pai, saiu da mesa aos prantos.

Nesse meio tempo, receberam uma carta de Mr. Locke, contando as novidades sobre o jardim, sobre a casa, sobre os paroquianos, e contendo uma dura reprimenda pela situação em que a família se encontrava com a fuga de Claire, apesar de esta ser uma situação já esperada, pelas informações que sua cara Charlote tinha dado sobre o comportamento da moça em questão. Lembrava que ele poderia estar agora envolvido em tal escândalo, e exortava Mr. Bennet a nunca mais receber sob seu teto os fugitivos e a banir a filha de sua convivência, renegando-a e excluindo-a da herança a que teria direito, no que era firmemente apoiado por Lady de Bourgh, a quem tinha exposto todo o caso.

Lendo a carta para Kate, Mr. Bennet comentou:

- Detesto escrever, mas por nada neste mundo deixaria de me corresponder com Mr. Locke. Ele me diverte imensamente. E veja sua noção do perdão cristão, sugerindo que eu renegue minha própria filha!

Passaram-se mais alguns dias sem novidades, até que o expresso parou a porta dos Bennet. Kate e Jane, que voltavam de um rápido passeio pelo jardim, entraram em casa correndo atrás do pai, sendo informadas que ele estava no pequeno bosque atrás da casa. Novamente saíram correndo, encontrando o pai com uma carta na mão. Kate, que era mais rápida que a irmã, chegou ao pai antes e o abordou:

- Papá, o que aconteceu? A carta é de meu tio? O que diz?

- Sim, a carta é de meu irmão, mas não sei o que diz, porque ainda não abri.

Jane, que acabava de chegar, estava ansiosa:

- O que está esperando papá? Podem ser boas noticias!

- Kate, pode abrir e ler se quiser.

Kate tomou a carta das mãos do pai, e sentiu que havia novidades, pois o envelope estava cheio. Quebrou o lacre e leu o seguinte:

"_Londres, 09 da manhã_

_Caro irmão,_

_Escrevo para lhe trazer novidades. Depois de muitas buscas infrutíferas, encontrei-os. Eles estavam o tempo todo em Londres, estão juntos e bem."_

Jane exclamou:

- Que bom! Eles estão casados!

"_Eles não estão casados, e não encontrei em nenhum dos dois inclinação para tal. Depois de alugarem um coche na estrada de Brighton, o dinheiro que tinham quase acabou, e eles só puderam alugar um pequeno quarto numa hospedaria barata, de onde não saiam em nenhum momento, com medo de serem apanhados._

_Conversei rapidamente com Claire e ela estava absolutamente convencida de quê seu lugar era ao lado de Wickham. Foi dificílimo tirá-la da hospedaria, mas agora ela já está em minha casa, de onde não tem permissão de sair sob pretexto algum._

_Já com Wickham, conversei longamente por duas vezes. Na primeira conversa, não obtive dele mais que evasivas e a plena certeza de que não se casaria com Claire, já que ele ainda tinha esperança de fazer fortuna pelo casamento. Na nossa segunda conversa deixei claro que Claire não estava desamparada e que a família dela exigia uma reparação rápida para os danos causados a reputação dela, e das irmãs por conseqüência. Depois de muito negociar, fiz um acordo com ele em seu nome, como estava autorizado._

_O acordo foi o seguinte: Claire receberá a parte que lhe cabe na herança agora, e que remonta a mil libras, além de uma mesada de cem libras por ano enquanto você ou minha cunhada estejam vivos. As dívidas que ele tem em Meryton, Brighton e Londres devem ser saldadas, o que pelos cálculos dele chega a três mil libras. Eles precisam de um lugar para morar e Wickham almeja uma posição no exército regular e para isso precisa de dinheiro também. Aceitei todas estas condições em seu nome, só espero seu aval para dar andamento aos papéis do casamento, e não quero ouvir falar em reembolso. Aceite isso como um presente de casamento para minha sobrinha, apesar de saber que ela não merece. A única coisa que peço é que você os receba em sua casa após o casamento. Darei mais detalhes na próxima carta._

_Atenciosamente, seu querido irmão_

_E. Gardiner."_

Os três ficaram em silêncio, absorvendo a notícia. Foi Jane quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Papá, o senhor vai aceitar o acordo não?

- Sim, que jeito há.

- Então escreva rápido papá! Quer que eu escreva para o senhor, sei que o senhor não gosta de escrever.

- E não gosto, mas esta carta é minha obrigação. Seu tio deve ter ficado muito endividado para honrar este acordo.

- Endividado como, meu pai? Pelas contas que fiz, não se gastarão mais que cinco mil libras agora. E cem libras por ano não é muito.

Kate resolveu falar:

- Minha querida Jane, você acha que um homem como Wickham aceitaria se casar com Claire por menos de quinze mil libras?

- Quinze mil libras?

Mr. Bennet suspirou e disse:

- Se ele aceitasse por menos, eu já teria que começar nossas relações desconfiando da inteligência de meu genro. E logicamente que terei de repor ao meu irmão cada centavo. Agora, devo escrever dando meu consentimento a tudo isso.

Jane então se lembrou da mãe:

- Mamã não sabe de nada ainda. Podemos contar a ela?

- Claro, e levem a carta com vocês.

Kate e Jane subiram e leram a carta para Mrs. Bennet. A mudança em seu rosto foi rápida e visível. Abriu um sorriso e sua felicidade não encontrou limites:

- Claire, casada! Minha linda Claire casada, e aos quinze anos! Oh que mundo maravilhoso, uma filha casada. Lizzy, me ajude a levantar. Quanto será que seu pai vai dar a ela para o enxoval? Preciso escrever a ela agora, exigindo que ela não compre nada antes que eu possa indicar quais são as melhores lojas. Hill, suba aqui, cumprimente as meninas, Miss Claire vai se casar. Oh, você terá que fazer uma jarra de ponche para o casamento dela, e eles terão que se casar com uma licença especial, faço questão.

Rapidamente, ela se levantou da cama, vestiu um roupão por cima da camisola, e com os cabelos desfeitos, foi descendo as escadas para falar com Mr. Bennet. Kate a abordou:

- Só importa que ela se case mamã? Não vê como ela está fazendo isso?

- Kate, não me amole. Quando você tiver cinco filhas crescidas, é só nisso que vai pensar.

E desceu as escadas, sem prestar na atenção na resposta de Kate:

- Você não o conhece.


	26. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Por mais que Mrs. Bennet implorasse e invocasse seu problema de nervos, Mr. Bennet não lhe deu um centavo para comprar o enxoval de Claire. Foram obrigados também a conter os esforços de Mrs. Bennet em tomar uma casa para os noivos nos arredores de Longbourn, pois ela não sabia que eles não morariam na região, e sim no norte. Sacrifício maior foi convencer Mr. Bennet a receber os noivos em Longbourn. Só com a intervenção de Kate ele aceitou recebê-los, e mesmo assim, só para um jantar antes que eles partissem para o regimento onde Wickham estava alocado, e que lhe havia dados poucos dias para apresentar-se.

Chegou então o grande dia de receber Mr. e Mrs. Wickham em Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet queria oferecer um jantar para toda a vizinhança, mas Mr. Bennet só autorizou um jantar em família.

Claire desceu da carruagem e olhou para a casa:

- Oh, quanto tempo não entro aqui. Quem diria que eu voltaria casada?

E deu uma risada deliciada. Kate não acreditava que ela pudesse estar tão despreocupada, falando e rindo como se seu casamento tivesse acontecido de forma natural. Wickham pareceu acanhado a principio, mas logo também estava rindo e conversando.

Claire subiu as escadas, contando o que tinha feito na vinda para casa:

- Estávamos vindo pela estrada de Meryton e uma carruagem vinha pelo lado oposto. Logo vi que era a carruagem dos Shepard, e quem vinha nela era Sarah Shepard, então tirei minha luva e apoiei minha mão na janela para que ela visse minha aliança.

A mãe riu da atitude de Claire, que foi entrando na casa como um furacão, exigindo parabéns de todos, exibindo a aliança e falando do "querido Wickham". Mr. Bennet manteve-se calado quase todo o tempo, mas isso não foi notado. Mãe e filha estavam radiantes e não davam oportunidade a ninguém de falar.

Na hora do jantar, Claire adiantou-se e tirando a cadeira das mãos de Jane, disse a ela:

- Agora eu me sento ao lado da mamã, afinal eu sou casada.

Kate acabou sentando-se ao lado de Wickham, mas sua presença apenas a enojava agora. Aproveitou para falar:

- Estive em Pemberley há algumas semanas.

- É uma linda casa não?

- Muito. Conheci a governanta da casa, e ela me pareceu ótima pessoa.

- Há, sim? Ela não gostava muito de mim quando eu morei lá. O que ela disse?

- Que há muito não tinha noticias suas, mas que achava que o senhor não tinha dado boa coisa. Uma inverdade, é claro.

- Ela sempre preferiu Darcy, afinal, ele era o filho do patrão. Encontrou Darcy na ocasião?

- Sim, e tivemos muitas oportunidades de conversar. Ele me contou que sua pretensão ao cargo deixado pelo pai lhe foi recompensada em dinheiro.

- Sim, foi como eu lhe contei, não se lembra? Miss Georgiana também estava lá?

- Estava. Achei-a uma moça encantadora, de grande amabilidade, mas um pouco tímida. Provavelmente, coisa da idade.

- Provavelmente. Eu não lhe disse que ela era muito doce e meiga? Quem cuida dela agora?

- Mrs. Rose, uma senhora absolutamente encantadora. E altamente confiável, o que é imprescindível para trabalhar com uma moça como Miss Georgiana, que detém grande fortuna. É essencial para afastar pessoas mal intencionadas.

- Sem dúvida.

Wickham ficava cada vez mais desconfortável com os rumos da conversa e até seu sorriso tinha perdido o brilho habitual. Kate sentiu que era hora de parar:

- Mr. Wickham, agora nós somos parentes, e de minha parte pretendo levar tal relação da melhor maneira possível, principalmente por causa de minha irmã e de meus pais. Conversemos, de agora em diante, somente sobre o futuro.

- Concordo, Miss Kate. Concordo plenamente.

O alivio no rosto do rapaz foi latente e Kate desviou o olhar e a atenção para as outras pessoas da mesa. Terminado o jantar, todos se dirigiram à sala, onde Kate se viu obrigada a ficar ao lado de Claire. Esta não perdeu tempo:

- Oh, Kate, eu não lhe contei sobre meu casamento! Você não estava presente quando contei a mamã e as outras. Também, não há muito que contar.

- Felizmente...

- O que você disse? Há, não importa. Foi numa manhã muito feia, pensei até que choveria! Tínhamos marcado para as dez da manhã, mas eu não consegui dormir de tanta felicidade! Titia tentou me passar um sermão, mas eu não me lembro de nada do que ela disse pois só podia pensar no meu querido Wickham e se ele se casaria com o casaco azul. Então titio foi chamado para resolver alguma coisa horrível de negócios e eu achei que teríamos que adiar o casamento, pois ele seria meu padrinho. Mas não foi preciso, por que faltando meia hora para as dez, ele voltou e pudemos ir a igreja. E então me lembrei que não importaria se ele não pudesse ir, pois Mr. Darcy poderia ser meu padrinho...

Kate interrompeu-a, sem entender:

- Mr. Darcy?

- Mas que desastrada eu sou. Era um segredo!

- Claire, Mr. Darcy esteve em seu casamento?

- Sim, pois não foi ele que nos encontrou em Londres? Assistiu ao casamento e depois não o vi mais. Ele não é tão chato como você pensa Kate.

Claire continuou a falar mas Kate não prestou mais atenção. Mr. Darcy no casamento de Claire? E ele os tinha encontrado? Kate precisava esclarecer o caso o mais rápido possível, e sem demora escreveu à tia.

"_Longbourn, 07 da noite_

_Querida tia,_

_Espero que esta carta encontre todos em perfeita saúde. Aqui estamos recebendo Claire e Wickham, e o sacrifício tem sido enorme para todos, principalmente para papai e para mim. _

_Claire hoje revelou, sem querer, que Mr. Darcy os encontrou em Londres e compareceu ao seu casamento. O que isso significa minha tia? O que Darcy fez exatamente por Claire? _

_Gostaria que a senhora me esclarecesse tudo, se não for um segredo inconfessável, pois digo que não sossegarei enquanto os detalhes não me forem repassados. E se não souber por bem, acabarei por usar estratagemas para poder saber o que se passou._

_Sua ansiosa sobrinha,_

_Kate."_

A partida de Claire coincidiu com a postagem da carta de Kate para a tia. O casal partiu muito cedo, antes que as visitas pudessem chegar para vê-los. Mary despediu-se e correu para o piano e Lizzy seguia os passos de Wickham como uma sombra. Mr. Bennet apertou a mão de ambos e nada disse, retirando-se para a biblioteca. Jane, Kate e Mrs. Bennet estavam à porta, esperando que a carruagem fosse carregada, e a mãe não se conformava que a filha mais querida fosse morar tão longe. Pediu que Claire escrevesse, ao que ela respondeu:

- Há, mamã, tentarei. Mas como sou uma mulher casada, não terei muito tempo. Minhas irmãs, que são solteiras, terão muito tempo para me escrever, pois não terão nada que fazer!

Kate apertou a mão de Wickham sem nada dizer. Jane foi mais afetuosa, e beijou Claire com genuína alegria. Enquanto a carruagem partia e Claire acenava, Mrs. Bennet começou a chorar baixinho e disse a Kate:

- Tudo que eu queria é que vocês se casassem, mas é muito duro despedir-se de um filho.

Kate abraçou a mãe e rezou para que Claire e Wickham fossem felizes.

A resposta de Mrs. Gardiner foi um pouco demorada, mas quando chegou, satisfez a curiosidade de Kate plenamente, já que o volume do envelope indicava que ele não era uma simples negativa. Kate levou a carta até o bosque e rasgou o envelope com ansiedade.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

"_Londres, 08 da manhã_

_Querida Kate,_

_Quero primeiro pedir desculpas pela demora em responder, mas achei que sua carta merecia uma atenção especial e só hoje consegui uma manhã livre para me dedicar à resposta. Como estão todos em Longbourn?_

_Bem, gostaria de começar dizendo que o assunto a qual você se referiu foi tratado em segredo por nós todos a pedido do próprio Mr. Darcy. Mas como Claire já revelou duas partes importantes da história, não há mal em que eu lhe conte o resto, desde que este assunto não passe de você e no máximo, de Jane. Mr. Darcy confiou em seu tio plenamente, e devemos corresponder à altura._

_Ocorreu que após a partida do seu pai, meu marido tinha esgotado todas as possibilidades de buscar por Claire e chegamos a pensar que ela estaria perdida para sempre. Dois dias depois de minha chegada, saímos para visitar um casal amigo e quando voltamos, fomos informados que um rapaz tinha procurado seu tio, mas não tinha deixado nem o nome nem o cartão, mas disse que voltaria no dia seguinte. Ele voltou, e era Mr. Darcy. Ele me cumprimentou com amabilidade, perguntou das crianças e depois revelou a seu tio, em uma reunião a portas fechadas, que tinha encontrado Claire e Wickham em Londres. Ele conversou com ambos, e percebeu que Claire estava decidida a ficar com Wickham independente da situação em que se encontrassem. E que Wickham não casaria com Claire de maneira alguma._

_Depois de muito conversarem, seu tio exigiu ver os dois, mas Darcy não deixou que seu tio fizesse acordo algum com Wickham antes de conversar com o rapaz novamente. Seu tio confirmou as intenções de Claire em ficar com Wickham, e novamente Darcy veio a nossa casa, e dessa vez a conversa entre eles foi mais longa e tensa. Darcy tomou para si a tarefa de pagar todas as dívidas de Wickham, suprir o dote de sua irmã, apadrinhar a entrada de Wickham no exército regular e desconfio que ele fez muito mais que isso, para que Wickham aceitasse casar com Claire, mas ele não revelou o montante ao seu tio._

_Conseguimos então tirar Claire da hospedaria, e ela ficou em nossa casa alguns dias, onde eu conversei com ela de forma dura e firme, mas tenho certeza que ela não escutou uma palavra sequer do que eu disse e se mostrou aborrecida por que eu não a deixei sair um só dia. No dia do casamento, Darcy foi até a igreja (foi ele que levou as alianças), assistiu ao casamento e no dia seguinte ele jantou em nossa casa, quando nos contou como tinha encontrado os fugitivos: ele sabia que uma tal de Mrs. Younge, antiga ama de sua irmã, morava em Londres, onde mantinha uma pensão, e ela era conhecida de Wickham, mas não disse o paradeiro deles antes de ser regiamente recompensada. Os dois estavam na pensão de uma amiga de Mrs. Younge, apenas por que ela não tinha nenhuma vaga quando Wickham a procurou em busca de abrigo. Depois do jantar, ele despediu-se e partiu na mesma hora para o Derbyshire._

_Minha querida, você não sabe como fico aliviada em poder contar esta história a você, já que seu tio ficou muito aborrecido por ter seu nome associado ao casamento de Claire, quando de fato o benfeitor dela foi Mr. Darcy. Pelo menos você saberá quem de fato salvou sua irmã de um futuro vergonhoso. _

_Não sei se você me achará muito impertinente, mas creio que Mr. Darcy não pode ser tão arrogante e orgulhoso como você tantas vezes me disse, depois de ter se disposto a tratar pessoalmente com um mau caráter como Wickham, para interceder por uma pessoa estranha. Minha sobrinha, vocês dois tem algum acordo ou estão noivos? Se não, acredito que ele deva estar muito apaixonado por você. Eu gosto muito dele, e espero que você me perdoe pela impertinência. E não me exclua de P., pois ainda quero fazer a volta do parque. Com uma pequena carruagem e uma parelha de pôneis seria o ideal. _

_Espero que esta carta satisfaça sua curiosidade, e por favor, eu peço: não passe esta história além de Jane._

_Muitos abraços de sua amorosa tia."_

Kate estava mais que satisfeita com a resposta da tia, mas era quase impossível de acreditar que Mr. Darcy tivesse intercedido por Claire por ainda estar apaixonado por ela. Depois de todo aquele tempo, depois de todos os insultos que havia dito a ele, Kate não se sentia merecedora de um amor tão intenso. Como gostaria de poder voltar atrás, de não ter se referido a ele tão abertamente como arrogante e orgulhoso.

Sentia-se orgulhosa de ser ainda alvo de tamanha afeição, o que apenas comprovava a grandeza de caráter de Darcy, sua generosidade e a força de sua paixão. Infelizmente, Kate refletiu, nada disso agora serviria de muita coisa, pois ser cunhado de Wickham seria pedir demais a Darcy. Já tinha sido humilhante demais para ele tratar tão intimamente com uma pessoa que ele abominava e tinha banido de suas relações, mas ser parente de tal pessoa era inconcebível. E pensar que era a Darcy que eles deviam a reabilitação de Claire, sua volta ao seio da família e seu futuro, e ela jamais poderia saldar tal divida.

A partida de Claire acabou eclipsada por um outro acontecimento: a empregada de Netherfield tinha sido incumbida de abrir a casa e preparar tudo para a volta do patrão, que estaria de volta para caçar durante algumas semanas. As Bennet ficaram sabendo disso em Meryton, quando um dos conhecidos de Mrs. Bennet a abordou na rua dizendo:

- Então Mrs. Bennet, já está sabendo das novidades? Netherfield Park será reaberta!

- Há sim? E quem reabrirá a casa? Novos inquilinos?

- Não Mrs. Bennet, é Charlie Bingley que está voltando. Mrs. Long esteve aqui hoje para encomendar carne fresca, algumas aves e frutas. Diz que o patrão vem para caçar com alguns amigos.

- Mas o que isso poderia nos interessar? Já não temos relações com ele há muito tempo. Quando ele vem?

- Em dois ou três dias no máximo!

Mrs. Bennet despediu-se e apressando o passo, disse a Mary:

- Vamos, tenho que dar algumas ordens a Hill. Depressa!

Kate não pode deixar de olhar para Jane, mas esta, sabendo que os olhares se voltariam para ela, armou-se da expressão mais desinteressada e rumou para casa no encalço da mãe. Escondeu-se o mais que pode, mas a noite foi impossível fugir de uma conversa mais séria com a irmã:

- Kate, minha querida, acredite: já não sinto mais nada por ele, a não ser uma grande amizade.

- Jane, não acredito em uma só palavra!

- Pois deveria, pois estou falando a mais pura verdade. Gostaria de encontrá-lo logo e provar a todos que minha afeição nada tem de especial.

- Pois eu acho que você fará com que ele a ame em dobro.

- Pois eu espero que isso não aconteça, para o bem de todos nós.

E virando-se na cama, fingiu que dormia para que Kate não mais a perturbasse.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

A cena que se desenrolou na biblioteca na manhã seguinte era praticamente a mesma que se passara há quase um ano atrás, e quanta coisa havia se passado desde então! Mrs. Bennet dizia:

- Meu caro Mr. Bennet, Mr. Bingley está de volta!

- Sim...

- Oh, por favor, você deve visitá-lo.

- Não! Quando fiz isso, há um ano atrás, a senhora me garantiu que ele se casaria com uma das minhas filhas, e não foi o que aconteceu.

- Sim, mas agora é diferente. Quando ele revir Jane, não terá escapatória! Ele ainda a ama, eu sei!

- Pois ele sabe onde moramos, ele que venha nos visitar!

E encerrou o assunto de uma vez por todas. E Mrs. Bennet teve que se contentar com os relatos de Mrs. Long e Mrs. Lucas, que já tinham avistado Charlie Bingley nas redondezas e reatado relações. Mas ela não poderia prever o acontecimento que se seguiu dali a dois dias.

Estavam todas na sala, menos Lizzy, que passeava pelo quintal. Kate lia um livro, distraída, Mary estava fazendo anotações em um caderno, Jane escrevia uma carta e Mrs. Bennet cochilava com um prato de chocolates no colo, quando Lizzy entrou na sala aos gritos:

- Lá vem ele! É ele mesmo, em pessoa!

Mrs. Bennet levantou-se assustada e todas prestaram atenção em Lizzy, que disse:

- É ele, Mr. Bingley! Está vindo para cá, e com Mr. Darcy junto!

Jane conseguiu disfarçar a apreensão pelo encontro, mas Kate quase desabou de volta na cadeira. Mr. Darcy em pessoa! Não sabia se devia estar feliz ou interpretar a visita como algum tipo de cortesia. Enquanto isso, na sala, a confusão era grande: Lizzy olhava pela janela enquanto Jane procurava ocupações para todas, bordados, fitas, revistas foram jogadas e repassadas de mão em mão, enquanto a porta era aberta e os visitantes eram recebidos por Hill no hall. Eles entraram na sala das senhoras no momento exato em que todas elas estavam sentadas, aparentemente ocupadas com alguma coisa. Hill bateu a porta e anunciou:

- Mr. Bingley e Mr. Darcy, senhora.

Kate resolveu nesta hora que não olharia para Darcy diretamente em nenhum momento, e seria polida e cortês. Mas sua resolução caiu por terra ao ver Darcy entrar na sala e preenchê-la com sua presença máscula. A expressão de seu rosto era indecifrável, entre aborrecida e preocupada. Mr. Bingley armou seu melhor sorriso e dirigiu-o a todas as senhoras na sala, em especial a Jane, que estava bem a sua frente:

- Senhora...senhoritas. É um prazer revê-las!

Mrs. Bennet adiantou-se:

- Oh, Mr. Bingley, quanto tempo. O senhor foi embora de Netherfield tão repentinamente.

- Sim, foram alguns problemas de negócios que me retiveram em Londres mais do que eu previa.

- Tantas coisas mudaram. Charlote Lucas está casada e uma de minhas filhas também. O senhor deve ter visto o anúncio nos jornais, apesar de ter sido apenas uma nota com o nome dela. Nada sobre sua família e cidade. Ela agora mora no norte com meu genro. O senhor o conhece, é um rapaz admirável, Mr. Wickham.

- Sim, eu li. Meus parabéns.

- Oh, é difícil separar-se de uma filha, e Claire foi morar tão longe. Gostaria que ela tivesse ficado em Longbourn mais tempo.

Kate não pode deixar de olhar de soslaio para Darcy neste momento, e percebeu que sua expressão tornou-se um pouco mais dura. Como só ela sabia o quanto deviam a Darcy, resolveu perguntar:

- Como está sua irmã?

- Muito bem, obrigado.

- Ela está em Netherfield?

- Não, continua em Pemberley, para alguns estudos de piano.

O assunto morreu e Kate desviou o olhar para a mãe, que não deixava Mr. Bingley falar, nem os havia convidado a sentarem-se:

- O senhor vai ficar muito tempo em Netherfield desta vez?

- Não, apenas algumas semanas, para caçar.

- O senhor deve vir jantar conosco um dia desses. Há, e depois que caçar todos os patos que tiver no seu parque, venha caçar os nossos. Mr. Bennet reservará os melhores para o senhor!

Embaraçado, Bingley apenas respondeu:

- É muita gentileza. Bem, devo ir agora. Adeus!

E saiu. Darcy, apanhado de surpresa, demorou alguns instantes para perceber que estava sozinho na sala. Seguiu o amigo, depois de cumprimentar as senhoras.

Jane saiu da sala rapidamente, querendo evitar a mãe, mas não pode se furtar à companhia de Kate, que a seguiu para o quarto e disse:

- Então Jane, o que me diz?

- O pior já passou, minha irmã. Agora tenho certeza de que seremos apenas amigos, e poderei encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar sem sobressaltos.

- Oh Jane, não minta para mim! Você ainda está apaixonada por ele, e ele agora deve estar ainda mais apaixonado por você! Não se engane.

- Kate, não estou me enganando. É você que está enganada. E Mr. Darcy ter vindo com ele não lhe pareceu estranho? Deve ser penoso para você.

- Na verdade Jane, os sentimentos das pessoas mudam, e há muito que simpatizo com Mr. Darcy.

- Kate! Como você pode me esconder algo assim...será que você está apaixonada por ele?!

- Na verdade Jane...

E Kate olhou significativamente para a irmã, mas foram interrompidas pela mãe, que não se conteve em vir deixar suas impressões sobre a visita. E Kate não pode dizer a Jane que seus sentimentos por Darcy, se não eram amor, estavam bem perto de ser.


	29. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Mr. Bingley apareceu para jantar dali a dois dias acompanhado de Darcy. Mrs. Bennet os viu da janela de seu quarto e veio contar a Jane e Kate, que estavam no quarto ao lado. Mrs. Bennet não pode deixar de dizer:

- Mr. Bingley vem aí com Mr. Darcy. O que ele poderá querer vindo com aqui com o querido Bingley? Odeio aquele homem arrogante e orgulhoso.

Kate ficou mortificada com as palavras da mãe, que não sabia que devia aquele homem que ela tanto odiava a felicidade de sua filha mais querida estar hoje casada e com a reputação praticamente a salvo. Todas se prepararam para descer e receber os convidados e Kate tomou uma resolução: se a ocasião se apresentasse, agradeceria Mr. Darcy por ter ajudado Claire. Ele devia saber que pelo menos um dos Bennet estava a par da verdade sobre o casamento de Claire.

Infelizmente, a ocasião não se apresentou neste dia nem nos outros em que Bingley e Darcy estiveram presentes no almoço ou no jantar. Mrs. Bennet estava impaciente por deixar Jane e Charlie a sós, mas Kate acabava sempre por frustrar os planos da mãe. Não queria que Bingley tomasse qualquer decisão de forma precipitada nem fosse forçado a fazer qualquer pedido. E Kate ainda não sabia se à volta dele ao Hertfordshire era vontade do próprio ou se ele tinha sido autorizado a voltar pelo amigo.

A relação entre Kate e Darcy foi puramente formal e em nada ele lembrava o Jack afetuoso e amável que encontrou no Derbyshire. Falava muito pouco, mas observava atentamente a interação entre Jane e Charlie, como se quisesse se certificar de que o amigo era correspondido. Quando Bingley apareceu um dia sozinho, logo após o café e explicou que Darcy tinha alguns negócios a resolver em Londres, voltando em dois ou três dias, Kate imaginou que os negócios de Darcy em Longbourn estavam resolvidos.

Neste dia, Charlie estava muito agitado, e Mrs. Bennet percebeu que algo estava no ar. Após o almoço, reuniu todos na sala de estar, menos Mary que foi estudar piano na sala de jantar e Mr. Bennet que tinha ido para a biblioteca. Logo ela saiu levando Lizzy, dizendo que tinha um assunto a resolver com ela. Depois de cinco minutos, abriu a porta e disse:

- Kate, querida, venha aqui. Preciso falar com você.

Kate levantou-se e saiu, mas a mãe não subiu, como nas outras vezes, quando Kate aproveitava para voltar à sala. Permaneceram as três na porta da sala, ouvindo e imaginando a cena que se passava entre os apaixonados. Se elas pudessem estar na sala, teriam visto Charlie Bingley ajoelhar-se em frente à Jane, e tomando as mãos dela nas suas, declarar que seu coração estava tomado de um amor forte e puro, e se ela aceitaria se casar com ele. E teriam visto uma emocionada Jane responder a ele que sim, mil vezes sim.

Após ouvir a resposta de Jane, Mrs. Bennet adentrou a sala sem demora, verbalizando sua felicidade para que todos ouvissem. Bingley exigiu os parabéns de Kate, e toda a casa caiu numa agitação ruidosa. Jane ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo, tomada de uma felicidade intensa.

Mr. Bennet foi interrompido em sua leitura por Mr. Bingley, e solicitado a dar sua autorização para o casamento, o que ele fez com grande prazer. À noite, Jane pode extravasar toda sua alegria, conversando com Kate antes de dormir:

- Minha irmã, como posso ser tão feliz!

- Jane, você merece e sabe disso.

- Oh Kate, se você pudesse ser tão feliz quanto eu. Não haveria um outro Bingley para você?

- Há, não daria certo. Mas talvez Mr. Locke tenha algum primo!

As duas riram, mas por dentro Kate estava triste, pois sabia que o homem para ela estava perdido para sempre. E a partir deste dia, Bingley chegava a Longbourn pela manhã e só regressava a Netherfield após o jantar.

Durante uma das visitas de Bingley, ele saiu com Jane a passeio e Kate estava em casa com a mãe bordando, quando uma carruagem desconhecida parou a porta e um empregado desceu para indagar se era ali que morava Miss Katherine Bennet. Com a resposta afirmativa, Hill levou a sala de estar uma pessoa que Kate imaginou que nunca mais veria:

- Lady de Bourgh!

- Miss Kate Bennet. Esta deve ser sua mãe.

- Sim, senhora. Por favor sente-se. Aceita um chá ou um suco?

- Não obrigada.

E Lady de Bourgh se pôs a examinar a sala minuciosamente, apontando os erros de posicionamento dos móveis e como ela deveria ser fria no inverno. Mrs. Bennet aproveitou para dizer:

- Agradeço pela hospitalidade com que acolheu Kate há alguns meses. Foi muito amável da parte de Vossa Senhoria.

Lady de Bourgh apenas acenou com a cabeça. Kate estava intrigada com o motivo da visita inesperada, mas não atinava com nenhum motivo que fizesse Lady de Bourgh sair de Rosings Park para visitá-la em Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet retomou a conversa:

- Acredito que tenha deixado Charlote e Mr. Locke em perfeita saúde?

- Sim, eles estão muito bem. Miss Kate, haveria algum lugar onde poderíamos conversar a sós?

- Kate, leve Lady de Bourgh até o pequeno bosque. É um lugar muito agradável.

Kate subiu para apanhar a sombrinha e acompanhou Lady de Bourgh até o bosque ao lado da casa, sendo que no trajeto Lady de Bourgh passou abrindo as portas de todos os aposentos da casa e emitindo suas opiniões sobre eles. Quando chegaram a um banco, Lady de Bourgh sentou-se, o que obrigou Kate a fazer o mesmo. Kate então imaginou que ela abriria a bolsa e lhe entregaria uma carta de Charlote, o único motivo que ela imaginava para que a dama estivesse em sua casa. E então, Lady de Bourgh foi direto ao assunto:

- Miss Kate, sei que a senhorita deve saber o motivo que me trouxe até aqui.

- Não imagino.

- Miss Kate, não se faça de tola, pois isso a senhorita não é. Pois a senhorita não espalhou boatos por todo lado, dizendo estar noiva de meu sobrinho, Jack Darcy?

Kate ficou estupefata e respondeu, depois de alguns instantes:

- Minha senhora, eu não tinha idéia de que este boato estava circulando!

- Como não, se foi à senhorita mesmo que os espalhou!? Diga, isto é verdade? A senhorita está noiva de meu sobrinho?

Kate gostaria de responder que sim, mas infelizmente isso não era verdade. Esperou alguns momentos e disse:

- Não, não estou.

- E promete nunca aceitar tal compromisso?

- Minha senhora, não posso prometer tal coisa.

- Como não? A senhorita espera que ele lhe faça uma proposta?

Kate não respondeu e Lady de Bourgh insistiu:

- Ele já lhe fez alguma proposta?

- Este assunto é muito intimo para ser tratado com uma pessoa estranha à minha família.

- Mas que impertinência! A senhorita acha que pode estragar a vida de meu sobrinho, afastando-o de seus parentes e de seus amigos? Acha que ele lhe fará alguma proposta de casamento?

- A senhora mesma está dizendo que isso é impossível. Já imaginou que sua vinda até minha casa só confirma os boatos que dizem que eu espalhei?

- Sua falta de respeito não tem limites. E se eu lhe disser que ele está noivo de minha filha?

- Eu lhe diria para não temer que ele me faça uma proposta, sendo já comprometido com outra mulher.

- Garota insolente! Acha que pode interferir num casamento planejado por mim e por minha irmã, destinado a unir duas pessoas representantes da mais alta classe? Uma pobretona, com um tio advogado e outro que mora no Cheapside!

- Meus tios são pessoas honradas e honestas, e não tenho do que me envergonhar da conduta de nenhum dos dois.

- A senhorita tem que prometer não aceitar nenhuma proposta que meu sobrinho vier a fazer. Prometa!

- Não posso empenhar minha palavra numa situação que não poderei honrar.

- A senhorita vai arruinar a vida de Darcy aceitando uma proposta dele. Os amigos o abandonarão. Será uma desonra para meus antepassados a presença de sua família em Pemberley: uma mãe tola e uma irmã que viveu quinze dias com um homem sem estar casada! Darcy cunhado do filho de um intendente! Não vê a desonra que isso causaria a família dele?

- Minha senhora, eu já ouvi demais. Se isso for tudo que têm a dizer, seu recado está dado. Não permitirei que a senhora insulte mais a minha família. Tenha um bom dia!

Lady de Bourgh segurou o braço de Kate, impedindo-a de voltar para casa e disse:

- Nossa conversa acaba aqui, mas esta situação não está resolvida. Aguarde notícias minhas. E não mando minhas despedidas a sua mãe, pois vocês não merecem, já que em toda minha vida nunca fui tão desrespeitada como fui nesta casa!

Kate soltou-se e voltou para casa, enquanto Lady de Bourgh voltava para a carruagem sem olhar para trás. Quando entrou, todos estavam esperando para saber o que Lady de Bourgh tinha a dizer. Kate inventou um recado de Charlote que a dama tinha tido a graça de transmitir, pois estava viajando pela região, e todos pareceram acreditar.


	30. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Kate refletiu que Lady de Bourgh tinha em mente uma entrevista com Darcy, para tentar dissuadi-lo de uma proposta de casamento. Mas como ele receberia tais argumentos? O que tinha parecido a Kate um absurdo completo a ele poderia ser lógico e sensato, se ela atacasse seu lado mais fraco, o seu orgulho familiar e seus preconceitos de classe. Ela então decidiu que se Darcy mandasse alguma desculpa a Bingley nos próximos dias, cancelando sua volta a Netherfield, ela saberia o por que e desistiria de tudo. Se Darcy ia se limitar a lamentar a perda de sua afeição quando estava tão perto alcançá-la, Kate renunciaria a ele sem mágoa.

Kate ficou intrigada com a origem dos boatos sobre seu noivado com Mr. Darcy, mas refletindo, acabou por achar a origem de tudo. Com o noivado de Jane e Charlie, ela e Darcy estariam mais próximos, o que sugeriria um casamento entre a irmã da noiva e o melhor amigo do noivo. Os Lucas deviam dar a coisa como certa, e através de Mr. Locke a noticia teria caído nos ouvidos de Lady de Bourgh. Refletia sobre isso na tarde seguinte, quando o pai a chamou na biblioteca:

- Kate, recebi hoje uma carta de Mr. Locke, e ele cita você nela. Achei que você deveria saber do que se trata. Devo lhe dar os parabéns pela conquista.

- Carta de Mr. Locke? Leia papá.

- Tenho certeza que você vai achar engraçadíssimo , veja:

"_Meu caro Mr. Bennet_

_Acredito que esta lhe encontrará muito bem. Gostaria de lhe congratular pelo casamento de sua filha mais velha, Jane. Minha cara Charlote só tem elogios a conduta de minha prima, e eu mesmo pude comprovar suas qualidades quando tive a felicidade de estar hospedado em sua casa. Eu e minha esposa lhes enviamos votos de uma felicidade sincera e duradoura._

_Devo agora me referir rapidamente a um outro assunto, que nos chegou pela mesma fonte que nos comunicou o casamento de minha prima. Minha prima Katherine não usará por muito tempo o nome Bennet, a exemplo de Jane. E seu escolhido é uma das pessoas mais importantes do país, eu diria."_

- Imagina quem seja Kate?

"_O rapaz foi agraciado com tudo que se pode querer: um título nobre, terras e propriedades, influência. Mas devo prevenir minha prima de que pense bem antes de aceitar qualquer proposta deste rapaz, sobre os males que poderão advir de uma união que todos em sua família achariam altamente favorável."_

- Já tem idéia de quem seja Kate? Veja, ele vai dizer agora quem é:

"_Tenho fortes razões para acreditar que Lady de Bourgh não vê com bons olhos o casamento do sobrinho com minha prima."_

- Percebe, Kate, que ele está falando de Jack Darcy! Não é uma surpresa? De onde os Lucas ou Locke tiraram isso eu não sei, mas é absurdo. Darcy nunca em sua vida deve ter olhado para você, minha filha!

Kate estava desolada. Como o pai podia dizer uma coisa deste tipo, tão insensível? Ele insistiu:

- Kate, não é engraçado?

Kate forçou um sorriso e disse:

- Claro. Continue.

"_Quando mencionei o referido casamento, Lady de Bourgh expressou imediatamente sua total objeção a tal projeto, com sua usual amabilidade. Declarou que jamais daria seu consentimento a tal união, por questões de família, e que seria um casamento péssimo. Achei por bem prevenir minha prima e seu admirador para que não tomem uma decisão precipitada que culmine num casamento que não conta com a aprovação de Lady de Bourgh."_

- E ele ainda acrescenta que fomos muito eficientes em abafar o caso de Claire, embora seja uma pena que algumas pessoas saibam que eles viveram juntos antes de serem casados. Mas que se fosse ele o reitor de Longbourn, teria impedido que eu os recebesse em minha casa, para não encorajar os pecadores. Mr. Locke é capaz de cada ato insensato! E agora está muito esperançoso de logo ter um herdeiro. Kate, parece que você não gostou...está ofendida? Não leve a sério o que ele diz sobre este boato. Devemos nos divertir com o ridículo de nossos vizinhos!

- Estou me divertindo muito papá...mas tudo isto é tão estranho!

- Mas aí é que está a graça Kate! Se eles tivessem escolhido qualquer outro homem...mas Mr. Darcy! Ele lhe é completamente indiferente, e você não simpatizou com ele desde o início. Kate, Lady de Bourgh veio vê-la por causa deste boato?

Kate apenas deu uma risada, e o pai não repetiu a pergunta. Nunca em sua vida tinha sido tão difícil esconder seus sentimentos, e ela tinha que rir quando queria chorar! O pai a tinha mortificado cruelmente, e o que era pior: Kate não sabia se o pai tinha visto muito pouco ou ela tinha esperado demais de Mr. Darcy.

Kate não pode conciliar o sono naquele dia. A conversa com Lady de Bourgh ainda a atormentava, e a leitura da carta de Mr. Locke acrescentou ainda mais uma preocupação a sua mente confusa. Não conseguindo dormir, apanhou uma vela, vestiu um antigo casaco do pai e desceu para a cozinha, mas nem ali se sentiu calma. Resolveu então dar uma caminhada, saindo pela porta e indo a direção aos campos que levavam a Netherfield Park.

A manhã começava a romper no leste, trazendo uma claridade suave, filtrada pela névoa que subia da terra resfriada pela aragem fresca da madrugada. Os pássaros cantavam numa alegre sinfonia, mas Kate não prestava atenção em nada, absorvida pelos pensamentos que cruzavam sua cabeça como um raio. Resolveu atravessar uma pequena ponte, e com passos lentos, virou-se em direção ao sol que nascia...e então ela viu.

Atordoada, virou lentamente o corpo na direção da figura que surgia lentamente da névoa e encarou a visão com assombro e admiração, sentindo que todo o amor que até aquele dia ela não sabia expressar, inundava cada veia, cada órgão e cada poro de seu corpo, deixando-a sem reação. Sentiu que a razão a abandonava e deixava em seu lugar uma paixão irracional e desenfreada pelo homem de camisa branca desalinhada e um velho casaco, cabelos despenteados e olhar desassossegado. E esperou, enquanto com passos firmes e constantes, Jack aproximava-se cada vez mais do objeto de sua adoração e amor.

Quando se acharam frente a frente, foi Kate quem quebrou o silêncio:

- Não consegui dormir.

- Eu também não. Minha tia...

- Sim, ela esteve aqui.

- Devo me desculpar por ela. Os termos com os quais ela se referiu a sua família foram vergonhosos demais, e nunca poderei recompensá-la por tal humilhação.

- Depois de tudo o que fez por Claire, e também por Jane, sou eu que devo lhe agradecer, em meu nome e no de minha família.

- Tudo o que fiz, acredite, eu não fiz por elas. E apesar de respeitar sua família, meu intuito foi o de lhe dar prazer, e a senhorita deve saber, que foi só na senhorita em que pensei.

Kate, que até ali não havia ousado alimentar tais pensamentos, apenas olhou para ele com um sorriso tímido no rosto, que ele retribuiu. Darcy prosseguiu:

- A senhorita é muito generosa para brincar com meus sentimentos. A conversa que teve com minha tia me levou a ter esperanças, como poucas vezes eu me permiti antes. Se seus sentimentos são os mesmos que me declarou em sua visita ao Kent,por favor, diga-me agora. Meu amor e meu desejo não mudaram, mas basta uma palavra sua para me fazer calar para sempre.

Kate nada respondeu, mas ampliou o sorriso, o que encorajou Darcy a se aproximar e com voz embargada, dizer:

- Se, no entanto, os seus sentimentos mudaram, eu tenho que dizer que a senhorita me enfeitiçou, meu corpo e minha alma e eu a amo...a amo...a amo...meu desejo é de nunca mais nos separarmos a partir deste momento.

A expressão no rosto de Darcy demonstrava todo o amor que tinha sido tão difícil a ele expressar em palavras, e sua respiração estava ofegante. Kate ergueu os olhos em direção aos dele e em seu olhar estava claro que seus sentimentos haviam mudado muito desde a declaração desastrada da qual ela havia sido alvo durante sua viagem ao Kent. Em seus olhos ele podia ler todo o amor que Kate sentia.

Aproximando-se e tomando as mãos de Jack nas suas, Kate disse:

- Está bem, então.

E beijou cada um dedos com ternura, num consentimento mudo da proposta que ele não precisava colocar em palavras, e disse:

- Suas mãos estão frias...

E enquanto a manhã nascia, e o sol espalhava calor e luz sobre a terra, Kate e Jack apoiaram-se um no outro, as mãos unidas num aperto forte e as testas coladas, transmitindo um ao outro toda a paz que só o amor verdadeiro pode trazer ao coração.

Fim...


	31. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Kate e Jack voltaram para a casa dos Bennet, sem demora, pois Darcy queria pedir logo o consentimento de Mr. Bennet e dar andamento ao casamento. Encontraram Mr. Bennet na biblioteca e toda a casa em polvorosa com o sumiço de Kate.

Jack entrou primeiro e depois de cumprimentar a todos, juntou-se a Mr. Bennet na biblioteca, onde permaneceram por longos minutos. Kate não se afastou da porta e ninguém da casa ousou falar com ela. Quando a porta se abriu, Darcy dirigiu a ela um sorriso caloroso e discreto e avisou:

- Seu pai quer falar com você.

Kate entrou na biblioteca, depois de dar a Darcy um olhar cheio de alegria. Fechou a porta e concentrou-se na difícil tarefa de convencer o pai de seu amor por Darcy. Foi o pai que iniciou a conversa:

- Kate, minha filha, você sabe o que está fazendo? Você odiava este homem!

- Papá, isto foi há muito tempo. Você deu seu consentimento?

- Claro! Eu nunca poderia negar algo que um homem como Darcy se incomodasse em pedir. Você terá carruagens melhores que as de Jane, mas você nunca seria feliz com um homem que você não pudesse respeitar. O passo que você está dando é muito sério, e eu não poderia entregá-la a um homem que não te merecesse .

- Papá, Darcy é este homem, acredite.

- Você o ama?

- Muito...eu o amo verdadeiramente!

- Oh, Kate, e eu caçoei de você sobre a carta de Mr. Locke. Perdoe-me, mas eu não poderia imaginar.

- Papá, eu fui muito dura e precipitada em meus julgamentos sobre Darcy, mas acredite, ele é o homem perfeito para mim. Somos tão parecidos, e nos amamos. Você não tem idéia do que ele foi capaz de fazer.

E Kate contou ao pai toda a história sobre o casamento de Claire, de como Darcy tinha passado por cima de seus escrúpulos para ajudar Claire e Wickham, um homem que ele odiava por ter causado tanto sofrimento a sua irmã.

Mr. Bennet estava espantado:

- Quer dizer que foi ele? Claro que amanhã eu proporei saldar a dívida e ele negará, então, estaremos livres deste aborrecimento. O que estes rapazes apaixonados são capazes de fazer!

Abraçados, Kate e o pai emocionaram-se, deixando que as lágrimas corressem. Quando Kate saiu da biblioteca, Mr. Bennet não pode deixar de dizer:

- Se houver algum rapaz aí fora querendo a mão de Mary ou Lizzy, deixe-o entrar! Estou no meu horário de folga!

Enquanto isso, Darcy andava no quintal, entre galinhas e cachorros, esperando que Kate saísse para confirmar o consentimento do futuro sogro. Jane e a mãe observavam Darcy da janela, e mãe disse:

- Mas Kate não o odiava?

- Pelo que vejo, não mais mamã.

O período de noivado foi um tormento para Kate. A mãe tinha aprendido a respeitar o genro, e Mr. Bennet fez um esforço genuíno para conhecê-lo melhor, mas eles tiveram de suportar os outros parentes de Kate: os Philips e Mr. Locke, que temeroso da ira de Lady de Bourgh, estava no Hertfordshire com Charlote, além de toda a sociedade de Meryton, que havia previsto a desgraça da família com a fuga de Claire e agora se rejubilava com a boa sorte das Bennet mais velhas. Tudo que Kate ansiava era que o casamento se realizasse logo, para que ela e Jack pudessem desfrutar da tranqüilidade de Pemberley e se afastarem do convívio daquelas pessoas, que era tão penoso para ambos.

Kate tratou de escrever para Mrs. Gardiner, participando-a do casamento e convidando-a a ir a Pemberley no próximo Natal, recebendo uma linda carta em resposta. Já a resposta de Lady de Bourgh foi tão violenta que Darcy cortou relações com a parenta durante muito tempo. Outras cartas foram mandadas e recebidas com a participação dos casamentos de Jane e Kate: Georgiana não conseguiu exprimir sua felicidade em três folhas de papel, já Juliet limitou-se a um pequeno texto formal e sem emoção. Mesmo assim, Jane respondeu a ela em termos muito mais afetuosos do que ela merecia. Claire respondeu que se as irmãs amassem os maridos com apenas metade da força com que ela amava o querido Wickham, seriam muito felizes.

Após o casamento de Jane e Charlie, o casal residiu em Netherfield durante algum tempo, mas a proximidade com a sociedade de Meryton acabou por se tornar insuportável. Charlie atendeu aos pedidos das irmãs e comprou uma casa no Derbyshire, distando apenas trinta milhas de Pemberley, o que alegrou muito Jane e Kate, que agora residiriam muito próximas uma da outra.

Kate contou a Jane tudo que sabia sobre os acontecimentos que envolveram a primeira estada de Charlie no Hertfordshire, mas como o espírito de Jane não era rancoroso, e por serem os acontecimentos muito antigos, ela acabou per encerrar o assunto. Kate também contou sobre o casamento de Claire e do papel de Darcy em tudo, o que fez Jane estimá-lo ainda mais.

Claire e Wickham viviam de modo tão perdulário que sempre que mudavam de casa, Jane e Kate recebiam uma carta pedindo ajuda para saldar as dívidas que eles deixavam em cada cidade onde moravam. Quando Claire escreveu a Kate pedindo que Darcy ajudasse James a obter uma posição na justiça, esta tratou de cortar qualquer pedido de ajuda deste tipo, mas sempre que economizava algo de suas despesas pessoais, enviava para a irmã. Ela nunca os convidava para ir a Pemberley, mas na casa de Jane eles passavam longas temporadas, o que exasperava até o pacifico Charlie. A pequena afeição de James por Claire logo arrefeceu, mas a afeição de Claire pelo marido durou ainda muito tempo.

Mrs. Bennet continuou tão nervosa e tola quanto antes, mas já estava satisfeita com três filhas casadas. Era com muito orgulho que visitava Mrs. Bingley e Mrs. Darcy. Lizzy passava agora muito tempo em companhia de Jane e Kate, o que a ajudou a melhorar sensivelmente seus modos e seu caráter, e sempre que Claire a convidava a passar algum tempo em sua casa, Mr. Bennet não permitia que ela fosse. E como tinha sido a única filha a permanecer em casa, Mary foi afastada de seus estudos para acompanhar a mãe nas festas e bailes, o que ela acabou por gostar bastante, sem que fosse preciso mais comparar sua beleza com a das irmãs. Mr. Bennet agora viajava bastante, principalmente, para visitar Kate, de quem sentia muita falta. Gostava imensamente dos genros, e sempre dizia, brincando, que dos três, ele gostava mais de Wickham.

A relação entre Kate e Georgiana não poderia ser mais harmoniosa. No começo, Georgiana horrorizou-se com as brincadeiras e gracejos de Kate dirigidos ao marido, mas Kate explicou-lhe que uma esposa pode ter certas liberdades com o marido que uma irmã dez anos mais moça não poderia. Com Georgiana, Kate aprendeu a tocar piano e a desenhar, além de conhecer obras de artistas famosos e outras línguas. Kate ensinou Georgiana a ser mais segura de si, a aplicar sua cultura em conversas produtivas com diversas pessoas e a afiar seu bom humor.

Jane vivia em trégua constante com Juliet, a única irmã de Bingley que ainda permanecia em casa durante todo o ano, por ser solteira. E como Juliet queria conservar seu acesso a Pemberley, precisou pagar a Kate, com juros, todas as cortesias que lhe devia.

Mas os parentes que Kate e Jack mais gostavam de ter hospedados em Pemberley eram os Gardiner. Jack aprendeu com Kate a admirá-los e amá-los. Além disso, eram gratos as pessoas que intermediaram o reatamento de suas relações, durante sua viagem ao Derbyshire.


	32. Final Alternativo 1

**Final alternativo 1**

Todas as paisagens de Pemberley eram magníficas, mas nada se comparava ao espetáculo de luzes que iluminava a fonte que ficava em frente à janela do quarto de Jack e Kate.

Em noites quentes, com a lua cheia despontando no céu, os dois sentavam-se numa bancada de pedra que servia de mesa para o café da manhã durante o verão, e apreciavam a noite estrelada e a dança de cores que iluminava a fonte. Num desses dias, Jack sentou-se em frente a Kate e disse:

- Como se sente esta noite, minha querida?

- Não me chame de minha querida.

- Porque?

- Meu pai chama minha mãe de "minha querida" quando está muito bravo.

- Então, como devo chamá-la?

- Quero pensar...para todos os dias, Kate. Aos domingos, "minha pérola", e para ocasiões muito especiais, "deusa divina".

- E quando eu estiver zangado? Devo chamá-la de Mrs. Darcy?

- Não. Você só poderá me chamar de Mrs. Darcy quando estiver totalmente, completamente e absurdamente feliz!

Sorrindo, Kate olhou dentro dos olhos do marido, esperando uma resposta. Jack sustentou o olhar da esposa, e repetiu a pergunta, pausadamente:

- Como se sente esta noite...Mrs. Darcy?

Então segurou o rosto de Kate entre as mãos e disse, num sussurro, bem perto de sua orelha esquerda:

- Mrs. Darcy.

E depois de dar-lhe um suave beijo na orelha, aproximou a boca da orelha direita de Kate e sussurrou:

- Mrs. Darcy.

Beijou a orelha de Kate e sem afastar o rosto, beijou-lhe o canto do olho direito sussurrando:

- Mrs. Darcy.

Desceu a boca pelo lado do rosto e beijando-lhe a ponta do queixo, sussurrou mais uma vez:

- Mrs. Darcy.

Subindo, beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz sem deixar de dizer:

- Mrs. Darcy.

Parando próximo do canto da boca da esposa, Jack encarou-a, deliciado com o sorriso encantador com que ela lhe brindava, e sussurrando "Mrs. Darcy" pela última vez, apoderou-se de sua boca com ternura, marcando o início de mais uma noite de amor puro e intenso, e que só pode existir entre um homem e uma mulher que se conhecem e se conectam em todos os sentidos.


	33. Final Alternativo 2

**Final alternativo 2**

O noivado de Darcy e Kate tinha sido um sonho, comparado a festa de casamento. Os noivos decidiram se casar em Netherfield, já que os parentes de Darcy não compareceriam ao enlace mesmo que este se realizasse em Pemberley, e todos os amigos de Kate moravam na região. Receber praticamente toda a cidade estava se revelando um tormento para todos os Bennet.

A cerimônia foi muito simples e discreta, e emocionou a todos que estavam presentes, e a festa já se prolongava por várias horas. A ansiedade dos noivos em se verem livres de toda aquela gente estava visível em suas expressões cansadas, mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de encerrar a festa. Foi então que Mrs. Bennet, num raro momento de sensibilidade, percebeu que já era hora de todos irem, já que Kate e Jack pretendiam viajar até Pemberley naquele mesmo dia.

Com o desembaraço que lhe era peculiar, a mãe da noiva foi a até a cozinha e pediu que os cozinheiros e garçons cessassem os trabalhos, e começou a comunicar às pessoas que o jantar estava terminando e os músicos teriam que viajar ainda naquela noite para prestigiar uma outra festa, pedindo que eles parassem de tocar. As pessoas então, começaram a pedir as carruagens, e cumprimentando os noivos e a família Bennet, foram deixando Netherfield aos poucos. Kate interpelou a mãe:

- Mamã, a senhora tem algo a ver com isso?

- Minha filha, toda essa gente já se divertiu demais a custa de nossa família. Está longe o dia que um casamento na região poderá superar o seu ou o de Jane. Então, podemos nos dar ao prazer de encerrar a festa quando quisermos. E você e seu marido precisam estar a sós.

Era o que Kate temia e desejava ao mesmo tempo. Durante o noivado, tinham estado juntos muitas vezes, inclusive a sós, mas o máximo que Kate havia permitido ao noivo não passava de alguns beijos tímidos. A intimidade de dividir uma casa, e uma cama, com um homem, a assustava imensamente. As conversas com Jane em nada tinham ajudado. A irmã só dizia que estar com o marido era uma sensação maravilhosa, mas nem sob a pressão cerrada de Kate ela se dispôs a contar mais do que isso.

Com a casa vazia de convidados, Mr. e Mrs. Darcy despediram-se dos parentes, e partiram para Pemberley na carruagem de Darcy, que já estava preparada com os poucos pertences que Kate ainda mantinha em Longbourn. Todo o restante já havia sido mandado antes, inclusive os vestidos novos que Kate tinha escolhido em Londres, como parte de seu enxoval.

A viagem foi rápida, pois eles não pararam na estrada, a não ser para trocar os cavalos. Kate dormiu a maior parte do tempo, apoiada no braço do marido. Ela despertou quando adentraram os parques da mansão, que estava aos cuidados dos criados. Georgiana passaria alguns dias em Netherfield e depois iria para Londres com Mrs. Rose, aprofundar os estudos de piano com um instrutor famoso que estava dando aulas na cidade. Além de ser uma oportunidade de praticar algo pelo qual era apaixonada, Georgiana sentiu que devia deixar o irmão e a cunhada a sós em seus primeiros meses de casamento.

Quando a governanta de Pemberley foi recebê-los na porta da mansão e a chamou de Mrs. Darcy, Kate imaginou que estava sonhando. Mas a presença do marido ao seu lado lhe deu a certeza de estar acordada. Subiram as grandes escadarias, e Mrs. Reynolds os deixou na porta do quarto principal, desejando um bom descanso e avisando que o banho da senhora estava pronto. Quando a governanta desapareceu de vista, Darcy não se conteve: abriu a porta, e tomando Kate nos braços, entrou com ela no quarto. Deliciada, Kate riu quando o marido fechou a porta com o pé e a depositou no centro do quarto, segurando-a pela cintura.

- Somos só nós agora, Katherine.

- Por favor Darcy, me chame de Kate.

- Eu a chamarei de Kate, se você me chamar de Jack.

- Está bem...Jack.

O sorriso no rosto dos dois era luminoso e a felicidade era latente. Jack aproximou os lábios da boca de Kate, beijando-a com ternura. Lentamente, Kate ergueu os braços e enlaçou o pescoço do marido, colando seu corpo ao dele. Jack, surpreendido, abafou um gemido e aprofundou o beijo, explorando toda a maciez e doçura da boca de Kate.

Percorrida por um arrepio, Kate soltou-se, ofegante e ruborizada. Alisando o vestido de viagem, disse:

- Darcy, este vestido está todo empoeirado da viagem. Eu gostaria de tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

- Claro. Eu lhe mostrarei onde é o banheiro e onde estão suas coisas.

O quarto contava com dois banheiros, e dois grandes armários, um para Kate e outro para Jack. Ele já havia dito que este era o quarto dos pais, e que havia prometido a mãe que só o usaria quando se casasse. Apesar de ter mudado toda a peça, (que incluía uma pequena saleta e um escritório) ele tinha mantido muitos dos objetos de arte escolhidos pela mãe.

Darcy mostrou a Kate onde estavam suas roupas, objetos pessoais e o banheiro, deixando-a sozinha. Kate tirou a roupa de viagem e afundou na banheira de água morna, preparada com óleos perfumados. Lavou os cabelos, e depois de sentir-se relaxada e limpa, encontrou toalhas secas e quentes para enxugar-se. E antes que perdesse a coragem, vestiu a combinação e a camisola que havia comprado em Londres, e que só ela havia visto. A modista tinha mostrado a peça sem compromisso, mas Kate apaixonou-se pela maciez do tecido e pela renda delicada que envolvia toda a peça. Vestindo-a, olhou-se no espelho e se surpreendeu com sua imagem refletida nele: envolta no tecido branco até os pés, percebeu que ele realçava a cintura fina, e os seios firmes. Deixou os cabelos soltos, vestiu o roupão que combinava com o conjunto e saiu, sentando em frente à penteadeira para desembaraçar os cabelos.

Pelo espelho, ela viu Darcy sair do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha. Descalço, ele tinha vestido um pijama largo, que o deixava mais bonito e menos formal. Sorriu para ele através do espelho, mas suas mãos tremeram segurando a escova, quando ela percebeu que ele estava paralisado, fascinado pela imagem dela. Como se saísse de um encantamento, Darcy colocou a toalha sobre uma cadeira e aproximou-se dela, colocando as mãos em seus ombros, e disse, encarando-a através do espelho.

- Você está encantadora. Posso?

E tirando a escova das mãos de Kate, começou a pentear-lhe os cabelos, percorrendo a extensão dos fios não só com a escova, mas também com os dedos. A cada toque de Darcy, Kate sentia uma pontada, e o calor fazia seu corpo suar. Enternecida pelo gesto carinhoso do marido, ela recostou-se nele. Darcy então pousou a escova sobre a penteadeira e distribuiu beijos por todo o pescoço da esposa, deixando Kate ainda mais perturbada.

Ela não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia evitar o desejo de poder tocar o marido e sentir novamente seus lábios unidos. Levantando-se devagar, virou-se de frente para ele e sussurrou:

- Beije-me Darcy, por favor.

Kate não precisou repetir o pedido. Darcy a abraçou com força e tomou sua boca com sofreguidão, aprofundando o beijo à medida que sentia Kate mais relaxada em seus braços. Quando ela novamente enlaçou seu pescoço, ele a ergueu e sem deixar de beijá-la, a colocou de pé ao lado da enorme cama do casal, preparada com lençóis limpos e macios. Darcy afastou-se de Kate e encarou-a.

- Kate, meu desejo é que este momento seja especial para nós dois. Se você não se sentir confortável, não hesite em parar, pois eu só quero o que você também quiser.

Kate sorriu, confiante. O amor pelo marido a ajudaria a superar todos os medos:

- Darcy, o que eu quero agora é sentir sua pele junto a minha.

Kate percebeu o brilho nos olhos de Darcy e pressentiu que tinha acertado. Todo o rosto do marido resplandeceu num sorriso pleno de alegria, e o seu olhar estava carregado de promessas e desejo. Darcy então pegou as mãos de Kate e levou-as ao peito, pousando-as ali e deixando que Kate desse o próximo passo.

Ao sentir o calor do marido sob as mãos, Kate se viu invadida por uma necessidade premente de livrar-se de todas as barreiras. Desabotoou a camisa do marido e espalmou as mãos no peito coberto de pêlos escuros e macios. Darcy ficou feliz pela iniciativa da mulher, e a ajudou a se livrar do roupão, e seus olhos não estavam preparados para aquela visão em branco e rendas. Por alguns instantes, não pode falar nem se mover. Kate ficou preocupada:

- Não gostou?

- Pelo contrário...gostei imensamente. Você está maravilhosa.

Ela sorriu de puro prazer, e Darcy estreitou-a num abraço sensual, beijando-lhe os cabelos, as orelhas, o rosto, o pescoço. Afastando uma das alças da camisola, Darcy beijou-lhe o ombro e desceu pelo braço. Os arrepios percorriam Kate cada vez mais intensamente e um entorpecimento partia de um ponto abaixo de sua cintura e se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. Quando Darcy descobriu um de seus seios e o massageou firmemente, estimulando o bico do seio com a palma macia de sua mão, Kate não pode abafar um grito que misturava medo e prazer. Darcy fez menção de afastar-se, mas Kate o impediu dizendo num fio de voz:

- Darcy, não...pare.

Ele então retirou a outra alça do ombro de Kate e deixou que a camisola escorregasse para o chão junto com a combinação delicada. Kate ofegava, esperando a aprovação do marido. E ele não demorou em expressar seu agrado, abraçando-a com carinho. Foi quando Kate sentiu em seu ventre uma pressão estranha e baixando os olhos, viu que o desejo de Darcy se manifestava de forma evidente. Instintivamente ela compreendeu o que aconteceria e retraiu-se. Darcy percebeu:

- Kate, você está com medo?

- Sim, eu...não sabia, não tinha idéia. Eu sou tão pequena e...

- Você confia em mim? Sabe que eu não a machucaria em momento algum?

- Confio mas não sei o que fazer!

- Deite-se ao meu lado e não pense em nada... apenas sinta!

Darcy retirou a calça do pijama, ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo e sentou-se em frente a Kate, no meio da cama. Beijou-a profundamente, e deixou que suas mãos percorressem lentamente todo o corpo da mulher, fazendo com que ela relaxasse cada vez mais. Acariciou os seios, as costas, a barriga, as coxas, até que Kate se sentiu pronta para também tocar o marido. Timidamente no começo, Kate afagou-lhe os cabelos, descendo as mãos pelas costas largas e segurando com as pontas dos dedos as coxas poderosas.

Darcy então refez todos os carinhos em Kate, agora com a língua, arrancando de Kate suspiros cada vez mais profundos e intensos. Nunca em sua vida ela imaginaria ser capaz de sentir tal gama de emoções provocadas por um simples toque. Sem perceber, ela repetiu o gesto do marido, deixando que sua língua passeasse pela pele dele e sentindo seu gosto na boca. Apoiando as costas nos travesseiros macios colocados na cabeceira da cama, Kate recostou-se e estendeu os braços ao marido, convidando-o para se aproximar dela.

Darcy retirou a última peça de roupa que ainda vestia, e juntou-se a ela num abraço quente, deixando suas línguas enroscarem-se numa procura lenta e persistente de prazer. Mas Darcy sentiu que Kate ainda não estava preparada para recebê-lo inteiramente, então escorregou uma das mãos pelo ventre dela, e afastando delicadamente as pernas da esposa, buscou com os dedos o centro de sua feminilidade, massageando-o delicadamente.

Quando sentiu a mão de Darcy dentro de si, Kate explodiu em um prazer sem limites, contorcendo-se e gemendo o nome do marido sem pudores, de olhos fechados. Mas Darcy queria que ela visse como estava linda e pediu:

- Kate, abra os olhos.

Ela piscou e focalizou o marido a seu lado. E mais uma vez ele pediu:

- Kate, olhe para nós dois. Agora.

Ela vagou o olhar pelos corpos suados, e então percebeu que o espelho da penteadeira refletia a cena. Pode ver o corpo do marido quase sobre o seu, os cabelos revoltos, sua própria face afogueada e a expressão de seus olhos. Jogando a cabeça para trás ela riu, um riso puro e cristalino que ecoou no peito de Darcy e o levou a loucura no mesmo instante, fazendo-o intensificar seus carinhos. O riso de Kate transformou-se num gemido alto, e quando ela achava que aquela sensação era o máximo que podia suportar, Darcy posicionou todo o seu corpo sobre o dela, e acomodando-se entre suas pernas, lentamente iniciou a dança do amor, penetrando-a com suavidade.

Kate estranhou a dor aguda que sentiu e abriu os olhos aterrorizada, encontrando os olhos de Darcy diante dos seus. Sentindo que ela se retesava, Darcy diminuiu ainda mais seu ritmo, beijando todo o rosto de Kate com ternura. E depois de alguns minutos em que achou que a dor seria insuportável, uma nova sensação apossou-se de Kate, como se um rio de fogo corresse por suas veias, derretendo-a por dentro. E não conseguiu mais fechar os olhos, por que queria que o marido visse em seu olhar tudo o que ela gostaria de dizer, mas não tinha coragem. Como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos, Darcy disse:

- Kate, por favor, diga meu nome.

Baixando os cílios, Kate sussurrou:

- Darcy...

- Não Kate. Meu nome. Eu quero que diga...meu...nome.

Olhando diretamente para ele, Kate percebeu que o clímax estava próximo e não mais se conteve. Um grito saiu de sua garganta:

- Oh Jack, eu te amo!

Então os dois atingiram o máximo do prazer, ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto voltavam do paraíso, permaneceram abraçados, ouvindo suas respirações acalmarem-se lentamente. Darcy rolou para o lado e acomodou a cabeça de Kate em seu peito, beijando seus cabelos suavemente. Kate enroscou as pernas nas do marido e aconchegou-se a ele, plena de felicidade. E os dois dormiram assim, juntos, tendo a certeza de que aquela era apenas a primeira noite de amor que dividiriam durante os anos que tinham pela frente, compensando todo o tempo em estiveram separados por seu orgulho e preconceito.


End file.
